La Trampa Del Tiempo
by ShadyNight
Summary: La princesa Sweet Lullaby es conocida por los súbditos de las tierras del sur de Equestria como la princesa del tiempo. Una noche recibe una extraña visita de un ser que a vigilado a su familia por mucho tiempo. La pregunta es ¿Cuales son las intenciones de esta criatura?
1. Un visitante Nocturno

La trampa del tiempo

CAPITULO 1: Un visitante nocturno

Las luces del norte iluminaban el horizonte cubierto de estrellas en un manto nocturno de primavera. Los cielos boreales asombraban a la bella ciudad de Deltorian, la ciudad capital del reino de Alderán.

Los aromas de miles de flores de luna se hacían presentes en el ambiente. Aquel olor era arrastrado y esparcido por todo el lugar que formaba parte del castillo real. Aquel embriagante aroma a flores lunares era tan encantador que podía considerarse el más bello perfume jamás creado por la naturaleza.

Los tambores y melodiosos sonidos de instrumentos musicales de aire se escuchaban a lo lejos. Provenían de la plaza central de Deltorian, la fiesta del reloj de las eras se encontraba en su máximo apogeo, colocando a todo pony terrestre, pegaso, unicornio y grifo de la ciudad dentro del festejo.

Los guardias del castillo bajo las órdenes de su gobernante, marcharon rumbo al centro, era una festividad en la cual todo debía ser paz y diversión, por lo cual ellos serian los encargados del orden.

La noche del reloj de las eras se formaba a lo largo de la noche y parte de la madrugada de los primeros días del primer mes real de primavera.

Las luces boreales se mostraban cada vez más llamativas, acompañadas de aquel hermoso juego de estrellas blancas que se incorporaban a unos colores ondeantes en la inmensidad de la noche, daban recuerdo a la princesa del norte. Aquella dama de antiguo linaje que gobernaba los amplios territorios de Equestria.

-La noche se encuentra iluminada de nueva cuenta por esas luces- dijo con tranquilidad una delicada voz- Díganme que tanto a cambiado aquellas tierras del norte luces viajeras. Aun ay el recuerdo en aquellos paramos de mi persona. Acaso la emperatriz lunar ha vuelto finalmente a caminar entre los mortales- Suspiro mirando las luces con cierta emoción.

La princesa de aquel reino era la dueña de dicha voz que se escuchaba en el viejo balcón del castillo Derionar. Perteneciente durante varias generaciones a una dinastía de equinos que gobernaron con casco firme pero alma noble a su pueblo. La ultima de su estirpe gobernaba ya desde hace 700 años, ella era el milagro que solo el norte de aquel continente había podido presenciar, una princesa que poseía el poder de la inmortalidad.

Era una alicornio de un color blanco. Su crin poseía un color castaño que podía hechizar a cualquier stallion joven al verlo hondearse con el viento. Sus cascos se encontraban protegidos con un juego de zapatillas de plata, las cuales brillaban un poco ante el reflejo de las luces del norte.

Sus ojos eran de un peculiar color gris, ojos de plata le decía su madre cuando estaba en vida. Eran dos enormes joyas grisáceas que te miraban de un modo único. Podían ver tu alma si les dabas el tiempo necesario.

En su pecho descansaba la característica pechera que porta una princesa. Esta era de igual forma que sus zapatillas, de un color plateado con pequeñas incrustaciones en algunas partes. En su centro se encontraban dos joyas, una era rojiza como una gota de sangre cristalizada, la otra una hermosa joya azul. Ambas formaban en el centro de la pechera de plata, la silueta de un hermoso reloj de arena.

La alicornio que gobernaba Alderán era conocida como "La princesa del tiempo" o incluso algunos llegaron a nombrarla como "Sweet Lullaby: La Emperatriz del tiempo".

Ella se encargaba de mantener fluyendo la materia del tiempo y que el mundo como tal siguiera transcurriendo al mismo tiempo. Su magia modificaba los ritmos temporales dos veces por año. Ella decía que era como darle cuerda a un viejo reloj de bolsillo. El flujo de tiempo cambiaba en los llamados horarios invernales y verano gracias a ella y aquella noche, en víspera del cambio de horario, ella observaba por vez primera todo desde su castillo.

Ella gustaba mucho de la festividad del reloj de las eras, pero en esta ocasión, algo era diferente. Al recordar aquella cálida y confortable bienvenida que sus súbditos le daban su corazón rebozaba de alegría. Pero después de un rato, al mirarlos comprendía lo preciada que era la compañía de otro equino. La mayor parte del tiempo ella ocupaba un papel demandante que la mantenía alejada de la compañía denominada amistad o mas alla, de la compañía de un ser que entregue su amor.

Esta noche en particular ella tenía un extraño presentimiento. Algo le decía muy dentro de su mente que no debía bajar a la ciudad, que algo sucedería y que ella debía estar preparada para ellos. En aquel momento no sabía si fuera real aquella extraña corazonada o si solo era el deseo de no recordar su soledad el que le pedía se abstuviera de participar en la festividad.

En el centro de la plaza se encontraba un enorme reloj de arena encantado, la princesa lo había hechizado para que al tocar la media noche, la magia de sus arenas comenzara a correr en sentido contrario, así el tiempo comenzaba a cambiar y su equilibro permanecería.

-Me gustaría estar con ustedes- dijo un poco decaída.

Un sonido extraño se hizo presente al fondo del pasillo. Fue tan claro y hueco como el sonido de una armadura impactando en los mosaicos del suelo.

Sweet giro la cabeza casi de inmediato tras el golpe hueco. Sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta entre- abierta de su habitación. El ruido de sus zapatillas al caminar se escuchó en el enorme silencio que resguardaba el castillo. Camino con cierta precaución preparándose para encontrar lo que fuera que estuviera en el pasillo esperándole. Un delicado alo de magia azul se formo sobre su cuerno, uso su magia para abrir la puerta y en un movimiento veloz asomo la cabeza al exterior.

No había nada en el. Solo el extraño caso de una bandeja de plata que descansaba sobre los pies de un viejo pilar que sostenía un busto de roca caliza de la antigua gobernante.

La princesa levito con su magia la bandeja y la llevo al interior de su habitación. Posiblemente alguna de las sirvientas tropezó en la oscuridad y ante la macabra sensación que daban las pinturas del pasillo, esa que te hace creer que algo te mira en medio de la noche, salió corriendo despavorida.

-Abría deseado con ansias que fuera algún encuentro sobrenatural en vez de la decepcionante aparición de una nada enorme en el pasillo- dijo sonriendo al mirar la charola de plata.

Al mirar su reflejo en la charola. El encontrarse con aquella tiara sobre su cabeza y sus ojos grises relucientes sobre la metálica estructura solo pudo preguntarse si alguna vez su vida tomaría un giro diferente a la rutinaria existencia que demandaba la realeza. Anhelaba un cambio, aunque fuera pequeño, pues aunque amaba a sus pequeños ponies como tenía la costumbre de nombrar a sus súbditos, el saber que después de un día ajetreado, después de responder por los asuntos del reino y todo aquello que una princesa debiera hacer. Solo se encontraría a sí misma en aquella habitación que no dejaría de ser una pequeña jaula domestica para la avecilla de su corazón.

Un suspiro escapo de su ser, seguido de la visualización de algo que antes no estaba en el reflejo de la charola. Un extraño manchón negro, diminuto, no más grande que una estatuilla pero no tan pequeño como un simple pajarillo.

La princesa del tiempo giro su mirada hacia atrás. Un graznido se escucho rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

La extraña mancha resulto ser un gran y precioso cuervo, sus plumas relucían su encanto y reflejaban un destello ante el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea personal de la princesa Sweet. El cuervo no mostro intenciones de reverencia alguna o siquiera interés en pedir refugio, solo se poso ahí, en el dintel de la puerta de la joven gobernante.

Ella lo miro con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza en momentos siguiendo a modo de imitación las acciones del misterioso pájaro que se coló de la nocturna rivera de la noche a su habitación.

-¿Y quién es mi visitante, eh? ¿Quién es el que ha entrado tan súbitamente a la calidez de mis aposentos?

El cuervo solo la observo, con unos ojos que no parecían de animal, si no de un ser mas allá de lo convencional. Ella solo sonrió y tras unos segundos de pensarlo en su cabeza soltó una pequeña risilla para hablar nuevamente.

-¡Dime cuál es tu nombre en la ribera de la noche plutónica!- dijo en tono fingido pero exacto ante la broma que formaba con aquellas palabras salidas de sus libros.

-¿Creo que tu no me dirás nunca más eh pequeño?- suspiro sin quitarle la mirada. Solo se sentó frente a él, recargando su espalda un poco en el borde de su cama.

El ave negra solo levanto su pico como mirando al techo y después poso una mirada de penitencia sobre la alicornio. Lentamente sus plumas se levantaban al extender sus alas y tras un segundo de contacto visual el amenazador pájaro vetusto dejo salir de lo más profundo de sus entrañas las palabras "Nunca Más".

Sweet retrocedió su cuerpo en alto reflejo al escuchar aquella inesperada respuesta de un ser que no debería hablar en la realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir aquella criatura que era más rara que la ficción pero que volvía realidad una bella ficción de media noche albergada en libros de vieja literatura que devoraba con emoción cada vez que cambiaba sus hojas.

.Tu…tu… ¿Hablaste?- dijo aun sorprendida la Alicornio.

El cuervo salto del dintel de la puerta y se poso frente a ella. Sobre la parte blanca de la alfombra del lugar. Guardo sus alas y asintió con un leve sube y baja de cabeza.

-En efecto hable, pero no es lo único que puedo hacer- dijo el cuervo nuevamente pero con una tonalidad y voz distinta a la escabrosa de unos segundos atrás.

El pajarraco tan confiado como el mismo comenzó a rascar su emplumado pecho con una de esas patas delgaduchas que poseía. La mirada descarada como si no hubiera ocurrido nada que ameritara el asombro de la princesa, aun se encontraba formada en su pequeña cara negruzca.

-Es sumamente curioso que primero me preguntase que si le respondería el clásico nunca más. Y ahora que ha resultado exitosa la petición que su majestad me ha pedido se encuentre tan asustada como una pequeña potrilla con miedo a los fantasmas que se esconde bajo su cama.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – respondió con tono más serio la chica.

El cuervo solo le miro con ojos que se tornaron de un rojo sangre, dejando atrás el oscuro color que poseían originalmente. Sus alas se extendieron y tras un brusco batir de alas, la puerta que llevaba al balcón privado de la princesa se cerro de golpe.

Las llamas de la chimenea se agitaron y poco a poco se volvieron azules. Los sonidos de la madera quemándose fueron silenciados. Ahora solo estaban ella y el extraño animal que no guardaba nuevamente sus alas.

-No temo a un pequeño cuervo furtivo que entro sin permiso a este lugar. Simplemente fue el asombro de una criatura como tú que posea la capacidad de hablar.- dijo firme

-Acaso has pensado que no soy lo que tus ojos ven. Que estos ojos rojos y piel emplumada no son más que un juego de ilusiones y deformaciones en un vago recuerdo de las lecturas que has tenido en las últimas noches joven emperatriz.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la alicornio. ¿Cómo sabia que en las últimas noches estuvo releyendo los viejos cuentos del poeta oscuro?

No importaba cual fuera la respuesta a la incógnita, ella descubría en esos pequeños ojos rojos que su extraño visitante era todo menos un cuervo. Levanto su cuerpo y comenzó a causar un aura azulada en su cuerno, estaba preparando un hechizo.

-Revela tu identidad criatura extraña. No pretendo jugar con alguien que se mofa de mi persona ocultándose tras una máscara de falsedad. ¡ANDA! Muestra quien realmente eres.

El cuervo solo se inclino extendiendo sus alas y agachando la cabeza unos segundos, abrió aquel oscuro pico y dejo escapar un sínico "Lo que usted ordene majestad".

El fuego azul comenzó a crecer en el interior de la chimenea mientras el pájaro negro retrocedía a paso veloz hasta ser absorbido por las flamas del fuego. Lentamente fue creciendo en su interior. En pasos lentos salió del fuego una criatura como ninguna otra vista antes por ella.

Dos cuernos de una forma peculiar se alzaban llamativamente sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran rojos como un fuego que arde con intensidad. Su altura era mayor a la de cualquier pony, incluso mayor a la de un alicornio. Su cuerpo era de un color oscuro que le servía para moverse en las sombras. Su cuerpo se encontraba constituido de partes de diversos animales. Su pata delantera izquierda era una garra de cuervo que relucía fieramente unas afiladas uñas. Su pata derecha era una garra de lobo de color negro, grande e intimidante, podía partir a alguien en dos con la suficiente fuerza durante el desgarre.

Sus patas traseras en cambio eran muy distintas. La izquierda era una pata de pony, mientras que la derecha era la de un dragon negro. Su cola era de una tonalidad rojo oscuro, perteneciente a un dragón, era larga y llamativa. Podía usarla para tomar algunas cosas de vez en cuando.

Sus alas eran grandes y preciosas, eran dos enormes alas de cuervo que podían atrapar en un abrazo a alguien con fuerza. Finalmente su cabellera era rojiza, casi de la misma tonalidad de sus ojos.

-Ahora puede verme en su totalidad su majestad, la pregunta ahora es ¿Está contenta con la respuesta? O ¿Solo ha llenado de más incógnitas su mente? – El curioso ser meneo su garra de lobo como invitándole a preguntar nuevamente mientras comenzaba a deambular a voluntad por la habitación sin perderle de vista totalmente.

La princesa lo miro con detenimiento. Su especie era algo desconocido por completo para ella. Las extrañas combinaciones de animales le traían el recuerdo de uno de sus primeros libros. Era difícil para ella no pensar en el monstruo de Frankenstein de Merly Shell Lay al verlo andar por ahí conformado por tantas extremidades distintas.

Los ojos le brillaron con curiosidad infantil al mismo tiempo que su desconfianza comenzó a crecer. No se había dado ninguna razón de aquella visita. No se conocía la identidad del individuo y mucho menos sus intenciones. Por sus ojos ella pensó que sería alguien en el cual no se podría confiar y que seguramente tramaría algo.

-Debo pedir de la manera más atenta que reveles tu nombre y también tus intenciones ante esta visita nocturna tan inesperada-

El ser solo la miro de reojo antes de abrir las puertas de cristal que llevaban al balcón privado de la alicornio. Se recargo sobre el barandal y la miro mientras su cabellera era agitada por una delicada briza, formando una sensación de que fuera una flama rojiza que se avivaba.

-Mi nombre es más antiguo que tu existencia y por lo tanto a cambiado con el tiempo. No soy un anciano veterano con eones de edad, pero definitivamente la juventud de mi especie es bastante para la vida de un equino multicolor. Mi nombre alguna vez fue olvidado y con el otro ocupo su lugar, puede llamarme Shady Night.

La princesa mantuvo su guardia en alto ante cualquier intento mal intencionado de actuar por parte de su invitado. El menear de sus garras al hablar demostraba cierta maestría ante el dialogo corporal, pero a su vez la forma en que revelo su identidad fue extraña.

-¿Cuál era tu antiguo nombre? Dijiste que en algún momento tuviste otro- dijo en voz alta.

-Mi nombre murió con una serie de acontecimientos que arrasaron con mi vida anterior, con el tiempo nadie nombro ese nombre y se fue perdiendo, casi estaba al punto de olvidarlo por completo cuando forme mi nuevo nombre. Antes de ser una sombra mi nombre era Hildegard. Era algo sumamente anticuado para nuestros tiempos princesa, así que si nadie más lo recordaba parecía factible el renunciar a él- Respondió con calma.

La alicornio formo nuevamente esa aura azul sobre su cuerno al ver que se acercaba con lentitud a ella. Miro aquellos enormes ojos rojizos y pregunto imponiéndose.

-¿Qué cosa eres tú?

-Soy un ser más viejo que el tiempo y que por desgracia la mayoría de los míos han desaparecido del plano existencial de este mundo. Mi raza alguna vez fue nombrada como Draconequus.

Ella solo lo observo con una mirada fulminante.

-¿Cuál es tu intención en este lugar? ¿Qué buscas Draconequus?

La criatura solo chasqueo los dedos formando tras el una nube pequeña en la cual tomar asiento. Acerco con cuidado la garra de cuervo a la princesa y tomo su mentón con delicadeza para levantarle un poco. El hechizo se disparo al instante pero fue detenido por una ágil garra lobuna.

-¿Tan fieramente atiende a un invitado majestad? Bueno lamento decirle que mis intenciones tampoco son sinónimo de paz en realidad. Vera, eh dicho que mi especie sufrió de una lenta y lamentable desaparición dentro de este continente y temo si quiera pensar que en el resto de nuestro mundo. Pero ello no ocurrió por orden de la naturaleza y mucho menos por una tragedia engendrada por nosotros mismos- sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada de la princesa mientras sus narices lentamente se tocaban- Lamento decir que nosotros desaparecimos por las acciones de una familia burguesa que siempre gobernó estos lugares. La suya- dijo con un tono siniestro.

Los cascos protegidos en zapatillas plateadas impactaron en el pecho del draconequus empujándole hacia atrás. La doncella extendió sus alas en señal de alerta y volvió a apoyar las patas delanteras en el suelo.

-No permitiré una transgresión a mi espacio personal como esa. Si tienes un problema respecto a las acciones de mí familia, podemos discutirlo de forma civilizada y sin necesidad de trucos o violencia mi estimado señor Night-

Una risa pequeña se escabullo entre los labios cerrados del Draconequus. Las joyas de la pechera de Sweet comenzaban a tornarse de un color más intenso, ella no bajaba la guardia.

-¿Por qué parlamentar con usted cuando puedo simplemente tal fiereza majestad? Sé que no soy una entidad agradable a la vista pero eso no implica que sea una cosa incivilizada. Aun así… Debo admitir que mis intenciones no son buenas. Tu pasado y el mío se unen en cierta forma y es por lo tanto tu destino pagar por las acciones de tus gobernantes pasados- al terminar de hablar lamio las afiladas garras de la pata de cuervo.

La princesa dudo de la respuesta del sujeto. Sus ojos se mostraban fieros pero a la vez tranquilos, era difícil decir si planeaba algo o no. Las afiladas garras la hacían sentir el peligro de su presencia y que tal vez esas malas intenciones no se llevarían a cabo contra ella físicamente, si no con sus súbditos que desprevenidos disfrutaban del festival.

-Si no quieres hablar como es debido lamento decir que tendré que hacer uso de una segunda opción que se tornara en un castigo que pudiste prevenir.

-Ja, lo dudo- desapareció para posteriormente aparecer tras ella posando sus garra de lobo en su cuello- pero si crees poder vencerme bajo tus términos te reto a hacerlo. A final de cuentas no importara lo que agás. Mis acciones te llevaran a conocer la tragedia- dijo susurrando a su oreja

Una sensación húmeda se deslizó por el cuerpo de la princesa. La lengua del Draconequus lamia con lentitud el cuello de la alicornio. Ella se congelo por unos segundos al sentir aquel mojado órgano muscular explorando su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron al contacto mientras su cuerpo permanecía firme.

Tras unos segundos extendió sus alas tratando de alejarlo de ella y de un salto giro para disparar un rayo azul aturdidor. El descarado visitante burlo el rayo mágico con un acto de desaparición para aparecer posteriormente en el techo.

-Bien creo que al final si tendré que usar la fuerza bruta un poco- una sonrisa macabra se torno en su rostro

La alicornio no espero y volvió a atacar. Un desfile de luces azules, rojas y verdes se dieron dentro de aquella pequeña habitación. Cada uno trataba de inutilizar al otro. Cada hechizo era más fiero conforme avanzaba el duelo mágico. Un batir de alas negras y blancas dejo escapar una ventisca de plumas que formaban una danza monocromática mientras la lucha continuaba.

Las llamas de la chimenea se extinguieron y tras un par de intentos finalmente la emperatriz del tiempo acertaba un tiro al vientre del Draconequus. Este salió disparado contra las puertas de cristal. Antes de que pudiera romperlas con su cuerpo y darle la posibilidad de escapar por el viejo balcón, la princesa transformo la puerta por un muro de metal solido. El choque del enorme cuerpo contra la pared de acero provoco un enorme estruendo, seguido por un quejido hueco por parte del ser.

Un acumulo de magia comenzó a formarse en la punta del cuerno de la princesa. Su pechera destellaba con el brillo de las dos pequeñas joyas que formaban el emblema del reloj de arena. Sus ojos se tornaron con una luz intensa mientras la cabellera se agitaba violentamente sin tener viento alguno que provocara el movimiento.

-Tus actos son deberían ser castigados con un escarmiento ejemplar o con el confinamiento ilimitado en una vieja celda. Pero aun hay esperanza para un alma contaminada con el odio y el rencor. Por 3 días enfrentaras a tus demonios y ellos mostraran si aun puedes salvarte o si ya no queda otra alternativa que el desterrarte a un lugar donde nunca puedas hacer mal- recito con una voz imponente.

Shady apoyo sus patas delanteras en el suelo para recuperar lentamente las fuerzas para levantarse. Frente su persona se develaba una enorme esfera que comenzaba a tornarse en una puerta circular que dejaba ver en su interior una habitación inmensa llena de relojes y de nada más que un blanco abismo de soledad.

Una fuerza sobrenatural comenzó a succionar todo lo que se encontrara frente a ella. Papeles en blanco y partículas de polvo de la alfombra eran absorbidas con facilidad mientras el draconequus hacia fuerza con su cuerpo para evitar ser atrapado en su totalidad por aquella fuerza que lo arrastraba.

-No morirás ahí dentro, solo serás confinado a la soledad por un tiempo limitado. Tu única compañía serán las memorias de tus malas acciones-

La fuerza de atracción aumento y las garras no fueron suficientes para mantenerse inmóvil. Sweet se poso junto a la puerta de la zona sin tiempo, su magia aumentaba para arrastrarlo de una vez por todas, pero esto provocaba en consecuencia que se debilitara con mayor rapidez. La cantidad de energía que necesitaba el hechizo era demasiada. No podría estar abierta por siempre.

Las fuerzas de Shady Night no soportaron mas y poco a poco cedió su cuerpo, siendo arrastrado a la inmensa nada de la habitación sin tiempo. La princesa comenzó a parar su magia. La puerta se cerraba lentamente mientras ella respiraba hondo por el agotador hechizo.

-Lamento haber llegado a esto- susurro la princesa

Un par de garras salieron de la puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse y tomaron de la cintura a la alicornio que al ser tomada desprevenida fue arrastrada casi por completo antes de hacer fuerza para impedir ser devorada por su propio hechizo.

-No va a dejarme en soledad majestad. Usted y yo tenemos asuntos que deben ser tratados le guste o no- Rugió el ser.

Los cascos no pudieron aferrarse más y tras su último atento de escapar, una de las zapatillas plateadas cayó en la alfombra y el portal se cerró permanentemente. Ahora nadie podría sacarlos de aquel lugar hasta que pasara el tiempo preestablecido, ahora nada podría mantenerla a salvo de aquella enigmática criatura de la cual sus intenciones no eran aun claras totalmente.


	2. Verdades y apuestas

Capitulo 2

Juegos de intelecto, apuestas de villanía

Todo lo que podía verse a lo largo de incontables quilómetros a la redonda era una desoladora nada. Aquella imagen era tan desgarradora como el temor a la pérdida de memoria. Un blanco eterno que tras recorrerse un par de minutos terminaba llevando a uno al lugar de inicio. Era como dar la vuelta a un diminuto mundo en el cual no existía nada, solo un incesante sonido de manecillas de reloj moviéndose.

Un enorme reloj de arena se mostraba frente los ojos de un desorientado draconequus que recién recuperaba el conocimiento. En sus arenas se encontraba una variación de colore, rojo, azul y negro

La vista borrosa de la enigmática criatura comenzaba finalmente ha aclararse. Lentamente se puso en pie antes de sentir el leve golpe sobre su vientre. Era un dolor minúsculo pero de todas formas causaría malestar a largo plazo. El potente golpe que recibió en los aposentos de la princesa del tiempo le hizo merecedor de un dolor parecido al que uno obtiene tras hacer un ejercicio intenso después de un largo tiempo de hacer alguno.

Arrastro las patas en lento andar, su mirada nunca se despego del enorme reloj de arenas multicolor. Aquel artilugio era extraño, las arenas se encontraban mescladas entre sí pero solo las de color azul caían, grano por grano.

La garra de cuervo se estiraba con lentitud hacia el reloj. La mente aturdida del draconequus retumbaba como millones de tambores en su interior. Aun así la curiosidad ante el enorme objeto no desapareció.

Con la lentitud y cuidado con el que se toca a una mujer, el ser acaricio el cristal de sus contenedores de arena, sintió el frio de su exterior y la calidez de un sol en su interior. Frente a sus ojos corrió una imagen abstracta acompañada de sonidos aterradores que solo pudo escuchar el. Los gritos de voces familiares y la imagen de una localidad en llamas pasando frente a sus ojos como una serie de fotogramas disparados a velocidad endemoniada. El reloj causo una leve descarga y la mano y el contenedor se separaron permanentemente.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar?- reclamo para sí mismo al darse cuenta de la inmensa nada que le rodeaba.

El dolor de su vientre desapareció a pasos acelerados al momento que su mente recobraba sus 5 sentidos por completo.

El aroma de aquel lugar era parecido al de las costas de Equestria. Aquel aroma salado de las bahías de Seahood replicado con asombrosa perfección, pensó por un momento.

La garra de lobo se acerco en leve contacto al suelo blanco y molesto a la vista. En una tranquila caricia el color segador de la habitación se transformo en un color más oscuro y piadoso a las retinas de aquellos que recorrieran sus caminos. Miro a todos lados, buscando a quien exitosamente lo había encerrado en aquella extraña dimensión de silencio y desolación.

Su respiración se alentó conforme caminaba sin rumbo en busca de pistas que le llevaran a la princesa Lullaby. Sus patas pisaban con fuerza, su mente estaba aclarada, mas aun así, prefirió el caminar a levitar con libertad por el lugar. Quería que todos sus sentidos estuvieran en funcionamiento mientras comenzaba la búsqueda de su presa.

Los segundos se volvían minutos. Los minutos se tornaron en una fracción de hora. Aquel silencio era detestable ya que daba una combinación desalentadora con la vista de aquel mundo olvidado por cualquier dios.

-¿Dónde se ha escondido de la bestia majestad?- susurro para sí mismo

En ese momento, casi por instinto se detuvo. Miro bajo su pata equina y lo que encontró le produjo una sensación de satisfacción. Bajo su casco se encontraba una hermosa pluma blanca, larga y fina como esas que usaban los viejos hechiceros para escribir los pergaminos que ahora conocemos como hechizos prácticos o tal vez Origenes de la magia común volumen 1.

A su izquierda se encontraba un sendero posiblemente incidental de plumas de alicornio. Cada una tan radiante y fina como la primera. El Draconequus olfateo por unos segundos aquella pluma, quería distinguir el aroma de la dama del tiempo.

Siguió aquel sendero intentando usar su olfato de igual forma para tratar de percibirla. Cada pluma era recogida con la cola de dragón, ninguna seria abandonada aunque implicara perder el camino por el cual había llegado hace unos cuantos segundos.

El aroma de Sweet era cada vez más fuerte, el podía sentirlo a pesar de que las plumas se habían terminado. El camino se mostraba vacio, una trampa podrían decir algunos para despistarlo. Pero el sabía que no era así, ella estaba en ese lugar.

Una pequeña bola de energía se formo en la palma de la garra de cuervo, la hizo crecer hasta adoptar el tamaño de una esfera de nieve. Lanzo la plateada esfera al vacio y esta impacto en medio de la nada causando un resplandor, descubriendo un hechizo escudo, su olfato no lo había defraudado.

Lentamente el dicho escudo comenzó a agrietarse mientras Shady Night lanzaba más y más concentraciones de energía mágica. Finalmente el escudo se desquebrajo y frente a él comenzó a formarse una mansión de pesadilla que sobresalía en medio de aquel vacio descomunal.

-Bonita mansión. Veo que esos libros de oscuros relatos han influenciado en usted princesa- una sonrisa malvada se esbozo en su rostro

La mansión lucia con un estilo meramente gótico, una construcción que aria que la morada de la casa Usher pareciera una mediocre y barata residencia. El aroma a sal en el ambiente paraba al subir los escalones de madera que llevaban a uno al pórtico de dicha casona.

El draconequus no lo pensó más. Tomo la perilla que daría acceso al recinto y se introdujo en las fauces de aquella construcción que solo dejaba ver un leve tono de luz en la última habitación de la izquierda en el segundo piso.

-Bueno, comienza el más básico de los juegos, ver quien encuentra primero al otro- dijo tomando las plumas blancas en su pata de lobo.

El draconequus comenzó a levitar por la estancia, no dejaría que sus pisadas le delataran. Aquella morada tenía un enorme error que el aprovecharía sin dudarlo. La mayoría de las luces se encontraban apagadas y las sombras eran su mejor aliado para moverse sin que lo vieran desde lejos acercarse.

Puso sus garras sobre su pecho y con un poco de fuerza arranco de si 2 fragmentos de su esencia, dos fragmentos de lo que era su reflejo bajo la luz, su sombra. Susurro a los pequeños manchones negros sobre sus manos y los dejo en libertad. Rápidamente formaba una forma parecida a la de su amo y se movían como gatos en la noche. Sus miradas amarillezcas y sus colmillos de sombra afilados eran perfectos para aterrar el corazón de cualquier pony o grifo.

Una de las manchas se dirigió a la zona del comedor y la cocina mientras que la otra subió junto su amo y desvió a la parte derecha del segundo piso, mientras que su creador, silencioso como un cadáver se movió por los pasillos olfateando una fragancia única, algo que sabia pertenecía a la emperatriz del tiempo, pues en aquel enfrentamiento, al lamer su cuello, lo percibió.

Un sonido diminuto se escucho al fondo del pasillo. Provenía de la habitación iluminada con una tenue luz. Las garras del draconequus se clavaban en las paredes, moviéndose a pasos lentos por el lugar, siendo un ser imperceptible.

La puerta se encontraba entre abierta permitiendo que se escabullera al interior con facilidad. En el interior encontró algo parecido a un estudio antiguo, pero a su vez combinado con una habitación. La enorme cama al fondo con telas rojizas y cortinillas para ocultar a quien descansase en ella de la vista, le daba un toque clásico. Los libreros atiborraros de libros que no resaltaban a la vista que podrían contener. Del lado izquierdo de la habitación se encontraba un enorme vitral y frente a él, resaltaba un gran trono en el cual se encontraba sentada la alicornio con una mirada fija y penetrante que dejaba ver su lado más serio.

-Finalmente llegaste. Veo que en verdad tus instintos son los de un cazador. Ahora comprendo cómo es que sabias tanto de mi. Te mueves con facilidad y si no fuera porque te mantuviste por un periodo corto de tiempo parado en el centro de la habitación ni siquiera te abría notado-

El draconequus solo se irguió y chasqueo sus dedos para llamar a sus monstruosas creaciones. A una velocidad impresionante ambas se deslizaron por debajo de las pinturas, atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y se arrojaron a la espalda de su creador, fundiéndose lentamente en su ser.

-De no ser por la desorientación temporánea cuando desperté, yo podría haberte encontrado antes, majestad- sus garras se contrajeron, no estaba planeando matar a nadie esa noche.

La princesa hizo brillar la punta de su cuerno y desapareció por unos segundos de su trono, para aparecer después frente a él, sin temor a volver a combatir como la última vez. Noto que las garras del Draconequus no se encontraban preparadas para el ataque, no tenía hasta el momento intención de continuar la batalla.

-Toma asiento. Esto llevara un tiempo. Gracias a ti ambos estamos encerrados por un tiempo determinado en esta zona muerta de tiempo. Para ser precisos 3 días a partir de esta noche-

La magia salió disparada en un destello azul del cuerno de la dama, haciendo aparecer una silla enorme para la criatura larguirucha. Posteriormente apareció una enorme mesa de caoba frente a él y una segunda silla. La princesa ocupo el asiento y lo miro con ojos de seriedad.

El draconequus imito las acciones de su compañera de habitación y tomo asiento. Los ojos se centraron en el centro de aquella pechera de metal, el lugar donde alguna vez estuvieron aquellas pequeñas joyas que unidas tomaban la forma de un reloj de arena ya no estaban. Desaparecieron como las plumas que el recolecto al buscar el camino a la mansión.

-Bueno. A que va todo este acto de diplomacia ante un adversario que ha luchado hace poco con usted, señorita- dijo llevando sus garras a la mesa.

-La diplomacia es un aspecto que siempre debe permanecer ante un individuo, al menos mientras se trate llegar a un acuerdo de paz o una revelación de las intenciones de este con el gobierno-

Shady Night solo aspiro profundamente y recargo la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Los dedos de la garra de cuervo tamborileaban en la madera de la mesa, un toqueteo progresivo que tras unos segundos repetía y así consecutivamente.

-Y bueno. ¿Qué busca de mi en este instante?- replico el draconequus

La princesa solo lanzo otro pequeño hechizo dentro de la habitación, las luces se volvieron un poco más leves en intensidad y en la mesa apareció un hermoso tablero de Ajedrez.

-Solo quiero conversar. Saber cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu presencia y tu ataque hacia mi persona.- suspiro un segundo- Y dependiendo de tu comportamiento puede que encontremos una posibilidad para ayudar tu predicamento o tener que buscar una forma de controlar tu ímpetu y tus acciones.

La criatura negra solo se echo a reír en tono sínico. El tablero de ajedrez se tambaleo a causa de un golpe de la pata izquierda. La princesa solo detuvo la mesa para evitar que las figuras del tablero se esparcieran por el suelo.

-Lo siento pero es tan cómico. Realmente crees que te diré algo tan solo por mostrarme la típica serenidad de princesa. Además, ¿Para qué es ese tablero de Ajedrez? ¿Acaso trata de retarme a un duelo de ajedrez para evitar la violencia de la ultima ocasión?- fijo la mirada en ella.

-No. Pienso sacar la verdad atacando tu orgullo. Juguemos a base de apuestas. Cada vez que uno pierda responderá una pregunta. A menos que tú seas tan cobarde como para rehusarte a las apuestas, Shady.

La mirada de la criatura se torno seria y sus ojos se tornaron más rojos que antes. Tomo el tablero y le dio vuelta para tomar las piezas de color negro.

-Reto aceptado, Sweet –gruño la bestia.

Y así comenzó una guerra de estrategia y calma. A pasos lentos, cada uno movió sus piezas buscando la victoria sobre su adversario. Cada uno calculaba con detenimiento sus jugadas, el silencio era absoluto en aquella habitación de luces tenues. La princesa se mantenía tranquila mientras que Shady Night comenzaba a desesperar ante ciertas jugadas que lo arrinconaban más y más.

Un "Jaque Mate" se pronuncio con una voz pacifica. La mirada de la alicornio se dirigió de nuevo a su adversario y con un tono más serio reclamo su premio.

-Perdiste. Ahora tengo derecho a escuchar la verdad de tus labios-

-Ya pregunta- gruño el Draconequus

La princesa tomo la garra de cuervo de su adversario y pregunto con serenidad en su voz.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer esta noche cuando te apareciste ante a mí?-

El draconequus de mala gana solo miro un momento hacia el techo y tras un largo suspiro de enfado respondió a la interrogante.

-La venganza motivo mi abrupta intromisión a su habitación majestad. Tu familia tiene lazos con mi pasado de formas lamentablemente malas. La búsqueda de justicia o de hacer pasar al linaje de los señores del tiempo, una mala jugada para ustedes fue el verdadero motivo de mi visita-miro a la princesa a los ojos.

-¿Entonces no buscabas matarme?- pregunto nuevamente la alicornio.

-Eso es otra pregunta, dijimos que cada victoria sería una pregunta con respuesta. No trate de engañar a un draconequus preciosa- alejo la garra del casco de ella.

Tras unos segundos de silencio el tablero volvió a formarse como al inicio. Nuevamente comenzó el juego de ingenio y estrategia. Las preguntas estaban a su alcance y nuevamente la emperatriz notaba como su adversario se precipitaba a sus jugadas, aunque en esta ocasión de un modo más atrevido y arriesgado que anteriormente.

Sweet Lullaby confió en su suerte y tras unos segundos puso fin nuevamente al duelo de ajedrez.

-Jaque mate nuevamente- sonrió un poco- deberías evitar pensar con la cabeza caliente y darte un momento de reflexión a tus movimientos.

-Solo formule su pregunta, quiere- refunfuño la criatura.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que odias a mi linaje?

-Fácil majestad. Tu abuelo. Ese desgraciado de Clock Tower se encargo de cazar a mi especie. Éramos una raza tranquila en estas tierras, incluso ayudamos a la economía de su gobierno y evitamos altercados con los equinos multicolores. Pero el vio a seres peligrosos para su gobierno porque sabía que teníamos magia más fuerte que la suya- golpeo la mesa con la garra de lobo- Temió no ser el ser más poderoso en este lugar y prefirió erradicar por temor de perder su reino. Cada uno de los míos fue asesinado de formas crueles.

Los ojos de Shady se encendieron en un arranque de furia. Su garra dejo escapar aquellas afiladas y oscuras navajas naturales de su lado lobuno. Las llamas en sus ojos provocaban una sensación aterradora dejando escapar cierto nerviosismo por parte de la alicornio.

Pasaron unos segundos y poco a poco fue tomando el control de su persona. No buscaba matarla, no buscaba causar otra batalla, al menos aun no si podía terminar de otra forma. El solo respiro hondo y recargo de nuevo su enorme espalda en la silla.

-Solo… vuelve a poner esas malditas piezas en tu lugar. Aun no me rendiré, pero quiero aumentar la apuesta- su voz se notaba que ahogaba el enojo.

-¿Cuál es tu petición? - pregunto la princesa colocando nuevamente

El draconequus la miro fijamente y estiro su cuello para susurrar al oído de la pony. Su voz se volvió un poco sombría.

-Un todo o nada. Dijiste que estaremos por 3 días atrapados en este lugar. Así que, el ganador del siguiente juego ara lo que el otro le pida. Sin negarse, sin excusas. Si tu ganas haré lo que te plazca, incluso podría arrancarme el corazón si asi fuera. Entonces… ¿Qué dices?

Shady Night extendió su garra izquierda y miro a la mujer que aun procesaba en su mente las consecuencias y los beneficios de aceptar ese trato. En los ojos de aquel demonio multi partes se dejaba ver el orgullo a flote. Ella extendió su casco y tomo tu garra dando un apretón. La decisión estaba tomada, "trato hecho" se le escucho decir al formar aquel apretón que sellaba un contrato de honor.

-Entonces mueve tu primero- dijo la princesa

-No majestad. Tengo que asegurarme que usted no se retractara. Y aunque creo en su palabra, mi naturaleza me pide que me asegure-

Un chasquido de dedos hizo acto de presencia y en el cuello del Draconequus apareció un llamativo collar negro. Posteriormente la princesa sintió como su cuello era aprisionado por un antiguo objeto de dorada apariencia. Era una gargantilla de metal con un símbolo en su centro, era la marca del draconequus.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo tocándolo con sus cascos

-Es un seguro personal. Descuida yo igual estoy usando uno. Son collares encantados- acaricio la pezuña de su compañera de juego- Estas cosas obligan a que se cumplan las peticiones de quien gane. No hay forma de hacer trampas con ellas ya que fue un contrato sellado por ambos y la violación de ellos solo hará que el collar o la gargantilla se aprieten mas. Incluso pueden llegar a romper el cuello si se hacen demasiadas infracciones al trato- la criatura sonrió.

-Muy bien. Lo aremos a tu modo. Pero no permitiré trampa alguna-

Las piezas esperaron el primer movimiento. Un peón blanco se deslizo con rapidez por el monocromático tablero. A su vez un peón negro se traslado al lado contrario.

Lentamente el ambiente se torno bastante pesado, acompañando el silencio del lugar y de los largos lapsos en los que ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento alguno. La presión se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos, ninguno podía tomar a la ligera este último juego.

Los minutos se tornaron en una eternidad, y las piezas poco a poco perecían en un combate simulado en aquel pequeño tablero de madera. Sweet miro con detenimiento sus posibilidades. Desenvolvió una pequeña sonrisa tras sentir asegurada su victoria. Su reina se movió lentamente por el tablero.

-Creo que ha terminado todo caballero. Y debo decir que aunque fue un verdadero adversario, usted mismo ha colocado la soga en su cuello-

El draconequus levanto su garra de cuervo y tomo con calma una de las piezas que le quedaban. Miro a la alicornio y derribo a su reina de forma sorpresiva.

-Lamento decir que así como mi debilidad puede ser mi orgullo el de usted es sentir que ha ganado la batalla antes de que siquiera se tire la última carta- rio en tono bajo

-Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste esto?- miro el tablero dándose cuenta de cómo había descuidado en una jugada su flanco izquierdo

-Estuve notando sus estrategias con nuestros últimos juegos. Siempre te mueves hacia la derecha y dejas descuidada la izquierda. Solo fue estudiar al enemigo. Aunque debo admitir que el enojo y frustración que mostré fueron reales majestad- Se levanto de la silla

La princesa analizo una y otra vez el tablero. Sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar asombro y las ideas de que el draconequus hiciera trampa se borraban más y más con cada análisis nuevo al tablero. No se dio cuenta en qué momento el se movilizo y se posiciono tras ella.

El enorme ser solo se agacho y coloco el mentón sobre el hombro de Sweet. Ella sintió ese tacto y reacciono asiendo chocar su mejilla con la de él. Shady solo susurro a la oreja de la princesa.

-Nunca debe apostar su cabeza al diablo majestad. Ahora es tiempo de que cumpla su palabra- arranco de su cuello el collar oscuro que se desvaneció como polvo llevado por el viento.

La princesa se puso en pie, desapareciendo su asiento y sintiendo tras ella el cuerpo del Draconequus de cabellos rojizos. Su voz se turbio por un segundo, ahora le invadía el temor de que pediría aquella extraña entidad.

-Bien… tú venciste justamente. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- dijo girando su mirada hacia atrás

-¿Bien que puedo pedirte? ¿Qué puedo obtener ahora que mi venganza esta a un simple deseo?- dijo en tono burlón

-No te daré mi reino- dijo firme aunque aun con miedo en su habla.

-Oh cariño… Yo no quiero tu reino, no sabría qué hacer con él a decir verdad- paso la garra de lobo por su pecho, aun manteniéndose tras ella- Creo que preferiría algo mas… Femenino – su lengua se deslizo por su cuello en una pequeña lamida

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron al sentir eso. Su corazón se acelero por una extraña sensación en su cuerpo causada por la lamida. Frente a ella se apareció un enorme espejo, donde pudo ver al demonio de rojiza melena lamer una segunda vez su cuello.

Las patas delanteras temblaron y sus alas se contrajeron. La gargantilla se mantenía aun en su cuello y la caricia en su pecho se tornaba en una indecisión de si era horrible o demasiado agradable.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo suspirando mientras intentaba alejarse

-Estoy tomando mi premio… Y mi venganza…

-¿Qué clase de enfermiza venganza es esta?

-Shhh… Quieta. tú accediste a cumplir lo que se pidiera-

La gargantilla dorada comenzó a cerrarse un poco. No fue doloroso pero si se torno más apretado que antes. Su cuerpo se sintió rígido y lentamente se sentó en el suelo frente al espejo. No tenia control de ello solamente ocurría a la vez que aquel objeto en su cuello brillaba por unos pequeños segundos.

-No… no puedo moverme- dijo tratando de agitar sus alas

-Es el hechizo de esa apuesta cariño. A lo que me lleva a tomar precauciones-

Chasqueo los dedos haciendo que se formara alrededor de su cuerno un precioso anillo negro con una joya brillante de intenso color rojo, un rubí de fuego draconiano. Ella solo se miro en el espejo y supo inmediatamente que aquella joya. En sus viejos libros se encontraban historias de pequeños artefactos que anulaban la magia de quien los usara. Solo eran colocados y quitados con magia de alguien más. Ahora no tenia defensa alguna.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente destrozados por una sensación nunca antes sentida. Su cuello era víctima de una mordida mientras su cintura era aprisionada por una enorme cola de dragón.

-La venganza perfecta no es aquella que se gana asesinando a la última de una larga familia de gobernantes majestad. Esa venganza se obtiene destruyendo el orgullo en el linaje. Se obtiene robando lo más preciado para ti – dijo olfateando su cabello mientras la abrazaba con sus brazos.

La respiración de Sweet se agito al sentir como esas garras recorrían su pecho y vientre, dando delicadas caricias. El aliento del draconequus chocaba contra su cuello en una cálida y excitante sensación.

La cola de dragón tiraba su cuerpo de la cintura para pegarla más a él. La sensación del enorme cuerpo de la criatura frotándose en su espalda le hacía erizar la piel, era algo nunca antes experimentado por ella.

-No es necesario que agás esto- suspiro- puedes pedir lo que sea por que conformarte con algo tan común como esto.

-Lo sé. Pero ese aroma suyo me llama. Devora cualquier pensamiento de tortura que podría causarte y me ínsita a llevar a un plano de honor mi venganza. Una criatura que caso tu familia, arrebatando la pureza de la ultima de los tuyos – mordió fuerte su cuello- es algo exquisito para efectuar.

La princesa se controlo lo mas que pudo, un gemido quería escapar de su boca pero no quería mostrar debilidad alguna ante Shady Night.

Los dedos del draconequus chasquearon una vez más para hacer aparecer un diván entre el espejo y loa princesa. Era blanco y acojinado. A simple vista se veía que era cómodo el recostarse en el. El draconequus solo susurro de nuevo a la oreja de Sweet

-¿Te gusta? Es para ti- dio una lamida a su oreja- quiero que subas a él, ahora mismo- ordeno.

Las patas de Sweet comenzaron a hacer fuerza. Lentamente se levantaron y empezaron a andar rumbo al diván. Ella combatía con todas sus fuerzas para no moverse, pero todo era inútil. Su cuerno parecía en aquel instante una lámpara agonizante, parpadeando una y otra vez con su aura azul mientras el anillo devoraba su magia.

La gargantilla comenzó a apretarse de nueva cuenta. Un quejido ahogado se escucho por parte de la princesa. Ahora su cuerpo se movía con libertad sin la fuerza de resistencia que hacia hace apenas unos cuantos segundos.

El draconequus solo miro el delicado meneo de sus caderas al seguir la orden. Lentamente ella subió al diván y se miro en el espejo que se encontraba frente a ella. Aquel acto de malicia había tornado en una humillación enorme para ella. Estaba siendo casi la esclava de ese endemoniado ser.

-Recuesta tu pecho sobre el diván… Ahora- ordeno con tono de satisfacción.

La princesa no pudo hacer nada más, el collar ya era demasiado apretado como para dejar que de nuevo volviera a cerrarse más. Coloco su blanco pecho sobre el acojinado diván. Sus patas traseras se sumían en la suavidad del mueble. Mientras usaba su cola para cubrir la única parte de su cuerpo que escondía celosamente.

El draconequus acaricio su Cuttie Mark. Aquella peculiar marca conformada por dos relojes de diferentes eras que al unirse formaba uno solo. El del lado izquierdo era un reloj más reciente, con manecillas de oro y fondo blanco. El del lado izquierdo era un viejo reloj de bolsillo de fondo gris y manecillas de plata.

-Tu retaguardia es suave. Como una nube de otoño diría yo- una lamida lenta se escabullo sobre la espalda de Sweet.

-Ya te divertiste. Ahora detente, por favor- Respondió intentando no perderse en aquellas nuevas sensaciones que provocaban sus lamidas y caricias

El draconequus solo tomo de la gargantilla a la princesa y tiro hacia atrás para levantar su cuello. El collar nuevamente se soltaba un poco dejándole sin esa horrible sensación. La criatura acerco su rostro al de ella.

-No puedo detenerme querida… Y ahora usaras tu cola para provocar a esta entidad malvada con la que apostaste- Lamio sus labios

Sweet trato de responder a esas palabras pero fue en vano, antes de que ella pudiera formar si quiera una palabra los labios Shady Night invadieron los suyos. La gargantilla dorada brillo tenuemente de nueva ocasión y la cola de la emperatriz comenzó a levantarse para poco a poco acariciar el vientre de la bestia que la lamia, poco a poco comenzó a descender hasta acariciar delicadamente con sus pequeños movimientos la entrepierna del Draconequus.

Aquel beso surgido de la nada se lleno plagado de emociones estallando al mismo tiempo dentro de la joven gobernante que solo sentía un delicado rose sobre su lengua. Un quejido se escucho al sentir aquello pero no termino ese beso involuntario hasta unos segundos después. La separación de esas bocas provocó un respiro agitado y desesperado por aire, el draconequus le había robado el aliento.

Un aliento cálido en su cuello se hizo presente. Una bocanada de aire caliente que resultaba enormemente gratificante después de unos segundos. La garra de lobo se abría paso por su delicada piel, acariciando la espalda y bajando lentamente hasta el plot de Sweet.

El espejo reflejaba las pequeñas muecas que efectuaba la alicornio intentando no dejar escapar ningún sonido que le hiciera verse vencida.

Las mordidas a sus alas eran demasiado notorias. Shady pudo encontrar de rápida manera los puntos sensibles en aquellas dos alas blancas. La princesa solo podía morder su labio inferior ante la sensación, su cuerpo comenzaba a enloquecer a pequeña escala por las mordidas que le proporcionaban.

-No… dejes que… te logre ver… gritar- se dijo así misma mientras miraba a su captor sobre ella en el enorme espejo.

El draconequus se pego un poco más a ella tomando su cola para que la detuviera por completo. Sweet sintió el cálido cuerpo de Shady tras ella y después noto algo nuevo en aquel acercamiento. Algo puntiagudo la tocaba en momentos.

-No te resistas más princesa. Aunque no desees lo que planeo, de igual forma pasara. Los pecados de los padres pasan a los hijos- dijo levantando su cuerpo un poco dejando que ella pudiera verlo.

La princesa del tiempo se estremeció al descubrir una nueva parte en el cuerpo de aquel enorme ser. Ahora se encontraba expuesta la masculinidad del Draconequus. La punta era diferente a la del miembro de un stallion, era puntiaguda, casi como un aguijón que facilitaba la invasión del cuerpo femenino.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- dijo al verlo en el espejo.

-No te preocupes. Lo vas a descubrir en poco- mordió su hombro.

La magia del Draconequus comenzó a actuar. La emperatriz sintió una sensación extraña en su feminidad. Lentamente su delicada flor se abría por aquel hechizo.

-Ahora tomare, lo que tanto tiempo guardo con gran recelo majestad- dijo a su oído.

El draconequus apoyo su garra de cuervo en el diván y comento a invadir la parte privada de la alicornio. Poco a poco el miembro invadió la feminidad de la princesa. El ser gruño a la vez que hacía más fuerza en su acto, hasta que finalmente ocurrió. Tras un momento de complicaciones algo se desgarro en el interior de Sweet, dejando pasar el pene del Draconequus por completo.

Los ojos de Sweet se abrieron de golpe acompañados de un pequeño grito de dolor que estremeció todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se agito de modo drástico y sus cascos se aferraron con fuerza al borde del diván. El inmaculado color blanco del mueble ahora se encontraba arruinado por una mancha roja en la parte trasera. Un delicado roseo carmesí caía de entre las patas traseras de la joven, pequeñas y rojizas gotas que anunciaban la pérdida de su mayor tesoro… Su virginidad.

Shady estiro su cuello y beso la mejilla de la princesa que seguía temblando por lo ocurrido.

-Felicidades majestad. Usted ya no es una niña… Ya no es pura- sonrió malisosamente.

Sin dar más segundos de tranquilidad la bestia comenzó a moverse con cierta lentitud pero mostrando algo de fuerza en cada movimiento. La garra de cuervo tomo a su víctima del vientre y comenzó a lanzar un nuevo hechizo mientras se movía con cierta fuerza. El collar hacia que la alicornio levantara la mirada y viera el reflejo del espejo. Para que mirara como aquella criatura de color oscuro y cabellos rojizos la hacía suya.

El pene del Draconequus se movía por aquella estrecha y cálida cavidad a un ritmo constante cada vez con menos dificultad. La princesa podía sentir aquella extremidad palpitante deslizarse en su interior, explorando aquello que nadie había tocado antes.

Los reflejos en el espejo la delataban, su rostro sonrojado y sus muecas dejaban ver a Shady Night que poco a poco ella perdía el dolor y comenzaba a conocer el placer. Aun así luchaba por no demostrar ninguna emoción al respecto por aquella violación.

El draconequus gruñía a su oído mientras todo se volvía progresivamente más intenso. Las embestidas se tornaban con mayor fuerza provocando un choque con cada una entre su pelvis y el plot de la princesa. Ella mordía con fuerza el cojín del diván intentando no dejar escapar los gemidos que tanto pedía su cuerpo soltar. El diván se movía violentamente con cada embestida del enorme ser, topando en momentos con el enorme espejo.

Sweet dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla al sentir que todo se intensificaba conforme avanzaban los minutos. Su cuerpo comenzaba a perder el equilibrio, lo notaba en el temblar de sus patas traseras. Cada impacto la hacía sentir como si su cuerpo hirviera, el sudor del Draconequus caía sobre su espalda mientras se acercaba más todo a su final.

-De…detente ¿Por favor?- susurro dejando escapar un gemido bastante notorio

Shady no respondió, solo mordió con fuerza el cuello de la alicornio acelerando mas su velocidad dejando escapar pequeños jadeos que revelaban su agitación. Todo se volvió más brusco y la princesa no pudo evitar dejar escapar gemido tras gemido en cuestión de algunos minutos, su fortaleza finalmente se había quebrado.

El aroma tan peculiar de la alicornio desaparecía a cada minuto y era ocupado por uno nuevo. La respiración se le complicaba ahora, no podía recuperar aire más que con la boca en enormes bocanadas agitadas que se rompían en ratos por causa de algún gemido.

Las garras tomaron los costados de Sweet y en un momento inesperado todo se detuvo. Una enorme descarga ocurrió en el interior de la princesa del tiempo. Los ojos de Sweet se abrieron al momento en que aquella cálida sustancia comenzaba a vaciarse en su interior. Podía sentir como las semillas del draconequus se esparcían en el interior de su vientre. Un gemido bastante fuerte salió de ella mientras que un rugido parecido al de un dragón broto del Draconequus.

Shady se detuvo completamente agitado y miro hacia el espejo. Sus ojos se habían convertido en dos endemoniadas joyas rojizas. Los ojos de la alicornio se encontraban exhaustos y bañados en lágrimas. Su fortaleza se había roto. Una sensación extraña invadió el interior del Draconequus al mirarla de aquella forma, aunque de cierta forma, aquella humillación de venganza aun no terminaba.

Shady tras unos segundos retrocedió para salir de la alicornio, la cual se desplomo por completo en el diván tras unos segundos. Se encontraba demasiado agitada, respiraba con tal velocidad que a penas y podía darse cuenta de lo demás que ocurría a su alrededor. El draconequus beso su mejilla y luego se acerco a su oreja.

-Bueno cariño. Nos quedan unos días juntos. Así que espero te acostumbres a esto porque aun no ha terminado-

-No- dijo a duras penas

-Toda persona tiene un punto de quiebre entre lo correcto y lo inmoral. Todos tienen algo que destapa su lado oscuro. Hasta la emperatriz del tiempo, con todo y su serenidad, puede ser convertida en una mujer que ansié la promiscuidad.

La lujuria te devorara y tu cuerpo lo hará notar. No quedara más que hacer el amor con la oscuridad- Dijo acariciando la gargantilla dorada –Creo que cambiare ese collar por algo mas… Apropiado. Pero mientras tanto, dulces sueños majestad.


	3. Pasiones y Secretos

Capitulo 3

Pasiones y Secretos

Prisión del tiempo – 24 horas de encierro transcurridas.

La morada del tiempo se mantenía en un reposo absoluto. Más allá de la mansión creada para albergar a su visitante, no había nada más en ese lugar. Solamente relojes de diferentes tiempos apareciendo y desapareciendo a voluntad. Viejos relojes mecanizados con engranes de cobre salían disparados en silencioso movimiento de un lado a otro, perdiéndose tan rápido como llegaron.

En la mansión, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Dentro de sus pasillos aunque el silencio permanecía, conforme mas se avanzaba en ellos, algo perturbaba aquella calma. Un sonido diferente al que cualquier casa vieja o reloj de piso podrían hacer, se percibía al fondo del pasillo, el cual llevaba a la privacidad de la habitación perteneciente a la protectora del tiempo.

Una puerta entre abierta dejaba escapar un sonido peculiar, era parecido al de un quejido ahogado, como si la entidad que lo proporcionaba sufriera algo que le impedía dejarlo escapar en su totalidad. En su interior se encontraba una luz tenue provocada por unas pequeñas lámparas de gas colocadas en diferentes partes del recinto. En el centro se encontraba un gran mural hecho en un vitral antiguo. Era en verdad hermoso.

Delante de ese vitral se encontraba un gran trono con terciopelo rojo en su respaldo. En él se encontraba sentado el Draconequus de oscuro color y cabellos rojizos. Con la garra de cuervo sostenía una copa que contenía un curioso brebaje café oscuro. El aroma del bourbon se esparcía por el lugar al ser agitado por aquella garra en un delicado movimiento.

Un suspiro se escucho de parte del extraño ser que recargaba su cabeza en el costado aterciopelado del trono. Su pata derecha descansaba en el brazo del trono mientras sus dedos golpeteaban de vez en cuando en el.

Un ruido húmedo se hizo presente tras unos segundos. El draconequus solo movió las orejas ante ello, para después respirar profundamente y mover la garra de lobo y acariciar la melena castaña de la alicornio.

-Esto es… en verdad relajante- susurro el ser antes de dar un trago a la copa.

La princesa se encontraba con el cuerpo recostado en su mayoría en la alfombra de la habitación, dejando visible en totalidad su ser. En el cuello llevaba un collar de color rosa, de esos que se colocan a las mascotas. En el centro de este, colgaba una pequeña figura que de lejos podría parecer una placa. Pero en verdad se trataba del dije que siempre ocultaba tras su pechera real. Tenía la forma de un reloj de arena el cual cada 24 horas corría en sentido contrario, este artefacto encantado era algo valioso para ella.

En su cuerno aun se encontraba el anillo de anulación mágica, aun no encontraba la forma de quitárselo antes de que transcurriera el tiempo acordado.

Nuevamente se escucho aquel sonido húmedo. Un delicado sube y baja de la cabeza de la emperatriz del tiempo lo causaba. Entre abrió los ojos por unos segundos para mirarlo, aquella cara de satisfacción causada por las acciones de ella.

Coloco las patas delanteras sobre las piernas del Draconequus para hacer aquel acto más rápido. La boca de la princesa albergaba en aquel momento la hombría del ser oscuro. Su lengua era como una suave almohadilla que se frotaba contra esa parte en cada movimiento de cabeza. En pequeños intervalos se formaba una pequeña sensación de succión que causaba placer para él.

La calidez de su boca combinada con la suavidad de su lengua y lo húmedo que era aquella cavidad, volvían aquel acto algo excitante, placentero, incluso podría decirse que glorioso para el milenario ser.

La pata de lobo se levanto y en lentos movimientos se posiciono sobre la cabeza de la princesa, usando poca fuerza causo un pequeño empuje hacia abajo, mientras un jadeo de placer escapaba por sus fauces.

El dije que colgaba del collar rosado golpeaba una y otra vez el pecho de la alicornio en un efecto de péndulo. En aquel momento pasaban por su mente varias preguntas que ya no podía responder. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y su repudio ante aquella criatura. ¿Por qué ahora no se sentía molesta por lo que hacía? ¿Por qué comenzaba a disfrutar el chupar aquella extremidad? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto que él tuviera la fuerza suficiente al terminar esto para que la hiciera suya una vez más?

Ella lo miro al sentir ese impulso por parte de él. Su rostro era diferente al de la noche anterior. No veía esa malicia, ahora no encontraba rastro alguno de ella. Fue como si toda la maldad que la criatura constituida por partes de diversas especies nunca hubiera estado allí.

La princesa extendió sus bellas alas blancas y las dejo caer sobre la alfombra. Su lengua con lentitud comenzó a hacer un movimiento circular alrededor de aquella extremidad que invadía cara rincón de su boca.

En un movimiento que ella nunca noto, el draconequus dejo la copa vacía sobre una pequeña mesa a su lado y coloco la garra de cuervo en el brazo del trono, apretando el borde poco a poco.

Las cosas se intensificaron y ella podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a desesperarse por un tacto más allá de su cabeza. Su cola ocultaba a la vista del draconequus que ella comenzaba a humedecerse a pasos acelerados. Solo cerró los ojos y succiono de nuevo deteniendo su lengua.

Un rugido se esparció en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación. La princesa abrió los ojos al sentir una descarga tibia en su boca. Se detuvo de golpe al sentirlo, sus alas se levantaron un segundo para después caer al suelo de nuevo.

Lentamente distinguió un sabor familiar en aquella sustancia lechosa. Era dulce y agradable, era lo opuesto a lo que esperaba. Bajo las orejas y comenzó a tragar aquel liquido, aun saboreando el peculiar sabor.

Se escucho un sonido pequeño y poco notable al engullir aquello. Ahora sabía lo que era, ese sabor era leche con fresa, como la que ella tomaba cuando era pequeña. Lentamente retiro el pene de su boca y lo miro sonrojada y hasta cierto punto confundida.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- dijo con un tono de voz delgado y dulce.

El la miro y noto una delgada línea de líquido rosa escapando de su boca y corriendo lentamente hacia su mentón. El acaricio su mejilla con la pata de lobo y con el pulgar limpio aquella línea rosada.

-No podía permitir que la realeza tuviera que probar un sabor tan repugnante. Así que cambie con mi magia un poco las cosas- susurro agitado por la descarga- anoche mientras dormías este lugar dejo ver algunos de tus recuerdos, vi que ese sabor era algo agradable para ti y lo hice.

La alicornio levanto sus orejas al escuchar eso. Era imposible que la prisión espacio temporal estuviera tratándola como a un individuo merecedor del castigo reflexivo que el lugar tenía como función para los seres que debían redimirse.

Una segunda incógnita hizo acto de presencia a una velocidad impresionante. ¿Por qué el aun no era afectado por el lugar? Después de todo el hechizo de aquella dimensión fue activado para aprisionarlo a él.

El draconequus se levanto mientras los ojos de Sweet Lullaby mostraban una distancia enorme entre la realidad y sus pensamientos. Sus patas avanzaron con lentitud hasta la princesa y tras unos segundos de mirarla este se rebajo al nivel de la doncella. Su cuerpo se sentó en la alfombra y en un delicado movimiento sus garras atraparon a la princesa en un abrazo inesperado.

Ella reacción de inmediato ante el tacto de un cuerpo cálido.

Unas delicadas lamidas se hicieron presentes en su cuello. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al sentirlas. Ella trato de mirarlo con desesperación a consecuencia de aquellas muestras afectuosas que guardaban en aquella húmeda sensación un deseo incontenible..

El draconequus se abalanzó contra la doncella, dejándole sobre ella para descubrir una mirada de asombro en su compañera. El cuerpo de la alicornio volvió a despertar sus deseos ocultos. Su corazón se aceleraba a pasos acelerados al tiempo que observaba aquellos enormes ojos rojizos como rubís recién descubiertos.

Su respiración se encontró temerosa, lenta en principio y poco a poco agitada ante una cálida sensación sobre ella. Su cola se movió de su posición protectora sin darse cuenta, dejando descubierta el sexo de la joven.

Una serie de delicados besos sobre su pecho fueron efectuados por la criatura. Un pequeño suspiro se escapo de la alicornio al sentir uno de esos besos sobre el centro de su pecho. Había sentido algo inigualable, como un dardo delicado que acierta en el blanco de un punto sensible.

-¿Por qué actúas tan diferente a la noche anterior? – Dijo con cierta temblorina en su habla- Esta vez te comportas de una forma más… mas – un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentir el sexo del Draconequus rosando incidentalmente sobre los delicados pétalos de su flor.

Shady Night levanto la cabeza y le miro con aquellos enormes ojos. Su boca se abrió lentamente dejando ver aquellos colmillos amenazadores. La pata derecha de este se poso sobre el pecho de Sweet.

-¿Pregunta el por qué no actuó como un ser sediento de venganza y que debería tomarte a la fuerza?- En su rostro se forjo una mirada un tanto extraña, casi irreal que podía reflejar cierta repulsión ante sus palabras- La verdad es que no podría responder del todo a una pregunta tan compleja como esa. Pero si pudiera dar una excusa a mi comportamiento sería la siguiente mi querida princesa. Ya he vencido ante esto. Eh devorado tu mayor tesoro y eh dejado una marca imborrable en el legado de tu familia. Ahora solo queda esperar a que esta prisión abra sus puertas. Y si he de seguir manchando el nombre de la realeza exterminadora prefiero que sea consensual para un mayor deleite.

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de la joven emperatriz. Rápidamente trato de liberarse de aquella bestia que poco a poco estaba destruyendo sus deseos de luchar y la sumergía mas en el mar de la lujuria y el deseo.

-Eres un hijo de – no pudo terminar la frase

Ante la iracunda reacción de la alicornio sus labios fueron invadidos por el draconequus. En un beso inesperado la princesa detuvo su forcejeo. Sus ojos abiertos expresaban el asombro de su persona. Aquel acto era productor de una serie de sensaciones extrañas en su majestad. Sus labios eran invadidos por un sabor desconocido y exótico. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido a la vez que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Una lagrima escapaba de los ojos de Sweet, aquello era su primer beso, aquello era algo más que le quitaba el endemoniado sujeto multa partes.

Un delicado rose de una lengua peculiar con la de la doncella se presento en cuestión de segundos. Los cascos de las patas delanteras lentamente iban descendiendo hasta quedar sobre su pecho.

Un pequeño y travieso danzar de lenguas se presento dentro de sus bocas. Una danza torpe eh inexperta, pero aun así, intensa para ambos. La punta del pene de la criatura volvía a rosar intencionalmente la feminidad de ella, la cual se humedecía más y mas ante el contacto combinado con un beso que se tornaba con mayor intensidad a cada segundo que transcurría.

La mente de Sweet se perdía más y más, su cuerpo volvía a tomar el control de su conciencia. El deseo era enorme al igual que su corazón latía como nunca antes por todo lo que ocurría.

Lentamente la cabeza de Shady se levanto finalizando el beso apasionado. Su lengua se extendía fuera de su boca dejando una pequeña línea de saliva que conectaba con la lengua de la princesa, la cual dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro, seguido de una desesperada búsqueda de oxigeno.

La pata de lobo deslizo uno de sus dedos por el cuerno de la joven emperatriz, causando una sensación agradable para ella, después de todo su cuerno era un secreto sensible que solo los alicornios y unicornios conocen. Los dedos del ser se posaron sobre el anillo negro y tras unos segundos se escucho un pequeño crujir que no se supo en realidad que lo causo.

"Hazlo… Hazlo…" era lo que ella gritaba internamente al verlo tras aquel beso que le robo el aliento.

"¿Que estas esperando? ¡TOMAME!

Era lo que su cuerpo gritaba con la agitación de su respiración, el calor corporal que aumentaba y el humedecido estado de su sexo.

El ser acaricio su pecho nuevamente mientras miraba esa mirada peculiar en los ojos grises de la princesa. Su mente luchaba contra sus deseos carnales. Su mente trataba de mantenerse cuerda ante aquel festín de caricias y emociones intoxicantés.

-Por…Favor…- causaba pequeños silencios al hablar, su resistencia se perdía.

Antes de que pudiera terminar su mensaje una delicada estela de color azul celeste comenzó a brotar de la cabeza del Draconequus. Pequeños hilares mágicos que arrancaban algo en r

En un pequeño parpadeo Shady comenzó a quejarse levemente como si una terrible jaqueca le atacara de la nada. Los hilares no cesaban y en pequeños parpadeos la princesa pudo vislumbrar una serie de imágenes que tenían de protagonista a su extraño captor.

La prisión del tiempo finalmente comenzaba a afectarlo. Aquello que le arrebataba eran las memorias de sus acciones crueles o tal vez sus recuerdos tormentosos de momentos de su vida que lo llevaron a efectuar los actos en contra de la familia real.

El se impulso hacia atrás en pequeño vuelo y se paro sujetando su cabeza. El dolor aumentaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cansado y extraño.

-Finalmente comenzó a afectarlo- Dijo levantándose rápidamente- Ahora es cuando este lugar te pondrá a prueba.

El draconequus clavo sus garras en el tapiz de la habitación, jadeando con cierta dificultad mientras aquella estela mágica desaparecía escapando por una de las ventanas.

-¿Qué carajos es esto?- rugió el enorme ser

-Es el castigo a tus pecados. Y temo que apenas comienza- dijo en voz queda.

Una sensación extraña en su espalda apago la poca llama de pasión que aun estaba en ella. Era como una sutil y fría puñalada en su espalda. Un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios mientras una estela morada arrancaba de su interior algo que no pudo ver.

El draconequus volvió a sentir esa sensación enfermiza de succión y dolor que tuvo apenas unos segundos. La estela azul se reflejo en el cristal de una de las ventanas.

-No te irás tan fácil- Grito al golpear el cristal para destruirlo.

El enorme cuerpo de Shady se había erizado por un arranque de enojo. Aquel miembro que hace unos segundos se encontraba expuesto, ahora se había ocultado por el exceso de sensaciones desagradables que su cuerpo recibió. Sus alas negras se volvieron pequeñas mientras su cuerpo se volvía el de un enorme cuervo. Y viendo el camino que dejaba la estela que extraía de sus recuerdos, emprendió el vuelo.

La princesa arrodillo sus patas delanteras por unos segundos mientras aquella horrible sensación drenadora cesaba. La peculiar estela de color morado escapaba por la puerta entre abierta para moverse por el pasillo.

Sweet intento detenerla usando un hechizo rápido que fue anulado por el anillo negro en su cuerno. No tuvo más alternativa que levantarse y tratar de seguir aquellos hilares morados que le atacaron para robarle memorias.

Sus cascos retumbaban sobre la madera vieja que chasqueaba al pisar ciertas tablas. A lo lejos se vislumbraba la mancha morada que flotaba por el lugar, siendo arrastrada por una extraña corriente que le llevo a una habitación que nunca antes se pudo acceder a su interior. Era la última puerta al final del pasillo izquierdo.

-Te tengo- dijo corriendo tras ella antes de que la corriente inexplicable cerrara la puerta.

La puerta causo un escándalo estruendoso al cerrarse tras ella. La oscuridad era lo único que se encontraba en aquella habitación fría.

-Maldición- gruño Sweet al no poder ver nada y recordar que no podía usar su magia.

El lento caminar de la princesa en medio de la oscuridad era peligroso. Por más que se esforzaba el anillo no le permitía dejar escapar un chispazo de luz que iluminara la negrura del lugar.

Un crujir se escucho, este no era de la madera ni mucho menos de algún objeto que ella pudiera pisar. Este provenía de su cuerno.

-Es difícil ver cuando te han llevado a un lugar donde la luz nunca llega verdad querida- susurro una voz delicada

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡RESPONDA!-

Las luces del candelabro que se encontraba colgando del techo se encendieron en un hermoso fuego azul. En cuestión de segundos la habitación debelo sus secretos ocultos en la negrura de la oscuridad.

El lugar no tenía nada más que un viejo tapete con un arte extraño. En él se podía ver la imagen de un pony de altura parecido al de ella mirando hacia un espejo del cual despedía unos ojos dorados.

-No perdería tiempo viendo el tapete linda. Eso solo te va mostrar lo que vas a hacer a continuación- volvió a sonar la voz

La alicornio se dirigió lentamente al espejo que se encontraba en el final de la habitación. No había duda alguna, de ese lugar provino la voz que trataba de interactuar con ella.

-Rebélate- su voz dio una tonalidad firme.

Miro el espejo encontrando su reflejo solamente. Pero algo llamo su atención antes de que pudieran darle una respuesta. El anillo de su cuerno se encontraba agrietado. Una línea de fractura se mostraba en el centro de este. Ahora sabía de donde vino aquel crujido.

-No pierdas el tiempo con el anillo querida. Solo sigue usando tu cuerno y eventualmente se romperá ya que lo han debilitado- dijo su reflejo moviéndose por cuenta propia.

La princesa retrocedió ante el asombro de aquella sobrenatural escena. La figura del espejo comenzaba a cambiar de color, el blanco tono del pelaje de la pony ahora se convertía en un tono lila mientras sus cabellos se tornaban de un bello castaño a un llamativo morado. Su rostro y cuerpo no cambiaron solo sus colores. Aquellos ojos grises se volvían dos ojos negros que combinados con una sonrisa tenebrosa daban origen a una criatura desconocida.

-Posiblemente te preguntes que pasa y bueno, obviamente obtendrás respuestas ya que en cierto plano existencial mi persona existe gracias a ti y esta prisión donde el tiempo nunca transcurre- Uso su magia para aparecer dos enormes cojines que usaría como asiento.

La princesa la miro sin palabras. Mas a pesar del temor ante la extraña apariencia de la equina, Sweet mantuvo calma y hablo con tono imponente.

-Ve al grano. ¿Quién o que eres? ¿Qué paso con la estela de magia?-

La enigmática alicornio solo dejo escapar una pequeña risita al tiempo que ofrecía asiento a su visitante con un ademan hecho por su pezuña.

La princesa acepto aquel gesto como simple formalidad pero sus ojos nunca se despejaron de aquellos ojos blanquinegros.

-Bueno primero que nada la magia que dices se perdió, ya que se materializo en algo mayor. Veras lo que extrae de ti la habitación no son tus recuerdos esta vez. No mi princesa, para ti está armando algo mayor-

-No entiendo. Por que hablas de la prisión del tiempo como si fuera algo vivo. Solo es un lugar especial donde se almacena a personas peligrosas y se les muestra los horrores de sus actos para que puedan redimirse o caer en la locura de sus propias acciones- respondió confundida.

La alicornio lila solo negó con la cabeza formando una sonrisa burlona en ella.

-Me temo que no cariño. La prisión del tiempo no es una cosa, es un algo. Un espacio entre la realidad y la materia misma del tiempo. Es un organismo vivo. En pocas palabras esta dimensión es el interior de un ser dormido, estas en el interior del tiempo mismo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la princesa del tiempo. Ante ella se descubría un aterrador secreto que le hacía quedar como una niña ante su titulo. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera eso? Se pregunto mientras recordaba todo lo que su madre le dijo alguna vez.

-¿Quieres decir que entonces estamos dentro de…? – Sus labios temblaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera nombrarlo - ¿Cronos?-

La alicornio lila aplaudió chocando sus cascos una y otra vez formando un lento clap clap clap.

-Me temo que si querida. Cronos el olvidado titán creador del tiempo que ha dormido por eones de años es el que porta en su interior el único espacio donde no transcurre el tiempo. Por eso este lugar es tan cambiante, no tiene un tiempo exacto ya que es el origen del mismo. De aquí fluye el comienzo y el final, como puede ser contemporáneo también lo puede ser apocalíptico. La nada es el lugar de comienzo y la nada es el final, todo empieza donde termina y él lo sabía bien cuando formo con su cuerpo la pista infinita de energía temporal.

-¿Pero entonces porque a mi familia se le dio la tarea de proteger el tiempo?-

La mujer solo hizo aparecer una taza de té que bebió con lentitud antes de responder a la pregunta.

-Por qué cronos no puede protegerlo más allá de su estado. En el origen antes del tiempo mismo la existencia se dio pero de una manera tan caótica y descontrolada que todo ocurría miles de veces por segundo y toda existencia moría al instante. Solo los antiguos seres del origen del universo podían sobrevivir. Cronos vio fe en las vidas mortales que podían existir si tan solo se les daba un poco de existencia más allá de esa breve aparición y deceso.

Su cuerpo era energía pura y el universo necesitaba esto para existir con longevidad. El tiempo se hizo de la carne y sangre de cronos. Por eso a ustedes se les dio el título de guardianes del tiempo. Tu familia lucho por su orden y por evitar que seres despiadados llegaran a alterarlo.- Fijo la mirada en el collar rosado de Sweet y su dije.

La princesa seguía en shock ante la revelación de aquel secreto. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso aquel dije en su cuello funcionaba como llave al utilizarlo junto a un hechizo de nivel elevado. Por eso era transferido a cada generación que tomaba el turno de protector. Cronos estaba suspendido en un sueño eterno y su cuerpo era la chispa del origen del tiempo mismo.

La extraña yegua volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Y respecto a la segunda pregunta. Lamento decir que no puedo considerarme alguien real del todo ya que solo soy la materialización de las furias reprimidas, de los deseos ahogados y los malos recuerdos. Soy todo lo que te a herido y lo que has reprimido, soy todo lo que nunca has dejado salir para hacerte de una imagen de fortaleza ante los demás. Soy tus demonios querida- Sonrió malignamente

-Imposible. No soy alguien vengativa. Mucho menos una persona que desee mal o sea rencorosa-

-Repítete eso cuanto gustes por que en el fondo sabes que es falso. Solo recuerde ese instante en que desapareció tu padre y la tristeza y el miedo te invadió. Solo recuerda esa sensación que sentiste cuando aquel monstruo multi formas te robo la virginidad de una forma deplorable. Solo recuerda como deseaste que tuvieran un gran escarmiento en esta prisión a los grifos de Virterian que atacaron a tus súbditos por simple diversión.-

-¡BASTAAAAAA!- grito con desesperación la emperatriz.

El cuerno de la joven se lleno de energía ante aquel arranque de negación. Toda su magia se disparo de forma tan potente que el anillo negro se quebró en dos liberando sus poderes y causando una enorme explosión de luz en la habitación. Una cegadora luz cubrió el lugar por unos segundos y después dejo todo como antes.

La respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados de Sweet reflejaban el esfuerzo enorme que había hecho sin querer. Su rostro cabizbajo presumía la derrota ante aquellas palabras de la entidad que le acompañaba.

La yegua solo coloco un casco en su hombro.

-Ojala te hubiera atacado con recuerdos vacios que aterran el corazón. Pero lamentablemente este lugar es un cuerpo vivo y como tal, tiene anti cuerpos que batallan las infecciones peligrosas. Tu magia y la de ese sujeto es la más poderosa que ha tocado este lugar. Por eso los ve como una amenaza así que la pregunta es. Si yo dialogo contigo por la naturaleza de tu persona ante las peleas, imagina como será cuando termine de robar este lugar todo el odio de tu amigo el Draconequus. ¿Qué aterrador ente se creara a partir de su maldad y dolor? ¿Cómo sobrevivirá a ello si lo ve cara a cara?

Sweet sintió un horror indescriptible al escuchar esas palabras. A pesar de lo que esa criatura le había hecho pasar, era alguien que creía fielmente que todos merecían una oportunidad para defenderse. Al recordar cómo se debilitaba mientras la prisión robaba más y más de sus recuerdos, se pregunto ¿Podría sobrevivir a sus demonios? Luego pensó algo mil veces peor ¿Qué se formara de tanto odio y rencor que guardaba en su corazón esa triste y solitaria criatura?

-Debo…Debo buscarlo- dijo levantándose con un nudo en la garganta

-Ve a buscarlo, pero cuidado si te topas con sus memorias puede que veas cosas que no quieras de tu familia. Oh incluso podrías ser atrapada por las trampas que ahora les tendera este lugar.

Sweet solo la miro y después de unos segundos abrió la puerta con magia para salir corriendo en busca del aturdido Draconequus que en las lejanías de una inmensa y oscura nada se encontraba perdiendo el conocimiento. El dolor en su cabeza era insoportable, su cuerpo era drenado por algo invisible, sus brazos a penas podían sostenerlo para no caer del todo al suelo. La vista se le nublaba lentamente y posteriormente, en efecto perdió razón de si y se volvió solo una figura inmóvil en el enorme y oscuro paramo de la noche.


	4. El laberinto de la Desolacion

CAPITULO 4

EL LABERINTO DE LA DESOLACION

"Es curioso ver como ha pasado el tiempo desde aquella tarde invernal. ¿Acaso las coincidencias existen o solo fue la línea de la vida que cruzo nuestros caminos?"

Una voz delicada parecida a la de una joven con acento del oeste de Equestria se escuchó en medio de las sombras que dominaban la vista de un páramo incierto perdido en las llanuras del olvido.

"No lo sé. Pero la felicidad que siento tras nuestro encuentro es tan real como la estación de invierno cada diciembre. 2 años que han pasado para bien y que tal vez me dan pauta para cuestionarme sobre un siguiente paso que se avecina Kaly"

"¿Acaso piensa marcarme señor?"

Una pequeña risa femenina se escuchó desvaneciéndose con lentitud, seguido de una sensación horrible. Era la sensación de una enorme jaqueca que se apoderaba de un debilitado draconequus que habría a duras penas los ojos.

Su respiración se dificultaba mientras trataba de recobrar la conciencia. Sus recuerdos eran nuevamente drenados de su ser. Ese horrible sentimiento de debilidad que sintió antes volvía; su cabeza daba vueltas como si hubiera sido golpeado por un objeto de gran tamaño.

-Kaly…- Susurro el Draconequus con un tono adolorido.

La voz que escucho en aquella oscura nada pertenecía a alguien de su pasado, alguien que por más que quisiera encontrar al mirar a su alrededor, él sabía que no estaría presente, pues ya no se encontraba con vida.

La oscuridad de la prisión del tiempo lentamente comenzaba a convertirse en un delicado tono grisáceo, el enorme lugar cambiaba de forma nuevamente. Los gruñidos del enorme ser se esparcieron por el lugar mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

Un reloj de arena apareció delante de él. En su figura de cristal se reflejaba la estela azul que arrancaba sus últimas fuerzas, sus últimos recuerdos preciados. Aquel reflejo era lo último que vería en ese instante. Su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo y lentamente su conciencia se perdió en la inmensidad de la nada.

Las arenas del reloj comenzaron a correr con mayor velocidad mientras que tras él, comenzaba a formarse un enorme laberinto de arbustos extraños. Poseedores de un fruto alusivo a la muerte por su delicado aroma a flores muertas. Esas pequeñas moras amarillentas eran un cortejo de tragedia en pequeña dosis. Su aroma fue lo último que sintió el Draconequus.

Prisión Del Tiempo – 30 horas de encierro. 42 horas restantes del encierro.

El ambiente grisáceo se tornaba con mayor claridad en aquella enorme prisión. Los pasos veloces de un par de cascos cubiertos por zapatillas de plata se escuchaban por el lugar. Un delicado batir de alas se efectuó dejando un pequeño rastro de plumas blancas y puras. La princesa Lullaby se encontraba vagando sin rumbo por aquel enorme mundo vacío. Sus patas se cansaban con el paso de las horas y la sed comenzaba a mostrar el agotamiento de su ser.

Las horas transcurrieron en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, pero para ella fue una eternidad interminable. Su preocupación continuaba creciendo tras el nulo encuentro del débil individuo que se encontraba perdido en las tierras desoladas de la prisión.

-El hechizo de las plumas no me permitirá continuar por más tiempo, si no vuelvo pronto las plumas se desvanecerán y volverán a mis alas- Jadeo al detenerse por unos segundos buscando un alivio momentáneo- ¡DONDE TE METISTE SHADY NIGHT!- grito molesta

La voz viajo por el lugar perdiéndose poco a poco en el enorme lugar. Sweet levanto la mirada al buscar aliento y se preguntó a si misma por unos cuantos segundos el por qué le importaba tanto la vida de aquella extravagante criatura, después de todo, este le había causado desagradables experiencias en las últimas horas.

-¿Por qué no puedo odiarte por lo que hiciste?- Golpeo el suelo con su casco.

-Me pregunto por qué los equinos nos temen tanto actualmente. Tan solo hace unos meses ellos nos miraban como algo muy común- dijo una voz familiar para la princesa-

La gobernante blanca giro la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz, era la voz de Shady Night sin duda; pero por alguna razón se escuchaba un poco diferente, como si se tratase de una versión más delgada o joven de su timbre de voz actual.

Al mirar tras de sí se encontró con una enorme imagen que se ondeaba como si fuese un reflejo en el agua. En aquella imagen se podía ver un joven Draconequus que portaba un pequeño par de lentes sobre su rostro. En sus garras sostenía con delicadeza un instrumento musical en mal estado. La garra de cuervo tomaba el cuello de un viejo violín mientras que la garra de lobo lijaba la vieja pintura de su cuerpo.

A su lado se encontraba una semejante a Shady Night. Era una hembra draconequus de ojos azules y rostro blanco. La cabellera de esta era de un azul celeste, parecido al de la estela que había visto salir de Shady en la mansión. Una de sus garras era de un león blanco, mientras que la otra era una oscura garra de dragón. Su cola larguirucha se ocultaba entre los estantes de instrumentos recién terminados para su venta.

-Posiblemente el viejo rey está llenándoles la cabeza de ideas erróneas. Después de todo. Últimamente ha cambiado su actitud hacia nosotros- respondió la chica.

-Puede ser. Hace unos meses en la gala al verme llevar los instrumentos nuevos para su banda. Su rostro mostro una expresión extraña. Era como si se viera en peligro por mi presencia- dijo el muchacho antes de herirse la garra con la lija- ¡AAH CARAJO!

Un Draconequus de una edad notablemente mayor a la de los otros dos entro por una puerta trasera con un poco de alcohol y algodón, mientras que su cola cargaba una pequeña caja que contenía nuevas cuerdas para el violín que se encontraba en renovación.

\- Clock Tower es un alicornio que ha visto muchas cosas y lamentablemente, se ha enterado de algunos acontecimientos que están ocurriendo en el norte de nuestro mundo hijo mío- dijo el hombre acercando la botella de alcohol y el algodón.

La mirada de los jóvenes draconequus se cruzaron antes de dirigirla a su mayor. El chico de pelaje negro tomo la botella de alcohol para untar un poco sobre su reciente herida. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de poder dirigirle la palabra a su padre, con una pregunta que muy en el fondo, temía el escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Quieres decir que los rumores de Solaris y el Dios del caos son ciertos?-

-Temo que sí. Algunos de los recién llegados a esta pequeña comunidad de Draconequus dicen que el norte se ha convertido en un lugar extraño, ellos lo describen como un caótico territorio. Dicen que un arrogante ha derrocado al rey de Canterlot y que su esposa Solaris y sus Hijas pequeñas han escapado a un exilio.

-Ojala Tower no se deje llevar por sus miedos y por culpa de ese dictador del norte, nuestras vidas se pongan en peligro- dijo temerosa la chica.

-Esperemos lo mejor Kaly- Suspiro el mayor de los tres Draconequus mientras retiraba las viejas cuerdas del avejentado violín.

Tras esta última oración aquella proyección de imágenes se desvaneció en el aire. La prisión del tiempo comenzaba a mostrarle a la alicornio los recuerdos de quien había llegado buscando una denominada venganza hacia su linaje por los pecados del pasado.

Los ojos de la princesa del tiempo se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos la nada. Su mente procesaba lo que vio. El nombre de su abuelo era pronunciado en aquel recuerdo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste abuelo? ¿Qué fue tan imperdonable que hizo que esa criatura buscara desquitarse con tus descendientes?- susurro mientras el corazón se aceleraba en latidos delicados.

Una fuerte brisa comenzó a soplar. Por primera vez en aquel extraño lugar el viento hacia acto de presencia. Las plumas blancas de aquellas hermosas alas comenzaron a agitarse con el viento que arrastraba una fría sensación, casi como la que da el tocar un cuerpo sin vida.

La chica giro para intentar descubrir que causaba dicha agitación del aire. Lo que encontró frente a ella fue una sorpresa insospechable y que de no tenerla frente a ella tal vez nunca lo abría creído del todo.

El viento se detuvo súbitamente, dejando de agitar los cabellos de la melena castaña de Sweet. Frente a ella y sin darse cuenta, surgió un enorme camino que invitaba a quien fuera valiente, se adentrara al interior de lo que parecía un laberinto de arbustos.

Los matorrales crecían aceleradamente y el sonido de las hojas era nulo a pesar de ver como se movían. Un hermoso laberinto formado por muros de matorrales y arbustos, un lugar que emanaba la sensación de estar vivo. La bocanada de aire fresco se disparó contra el rostro de la alicornio. El aroma a flores muertas, humedad y lo que aparentaba ser fragancia de almizcle contaminaron el lugar.

-Este lugar, se vuelve más tétrico cada vez. Ese aroma tan desagradable, es una invitación a una danza final con la muerte. En su interior seguramente se encuentra la perdición de los condenados de esta prisión.- Se dijo a si misma comenzando a retroceder

El cuerno de la equina de figura blanca, comenzó a formar un destello de luz en su punta. Un delicado fulgor blanco se disparó formando una pequeña esfera de luz que se posiciono frente a la entrada del enorme laberinto.

Un segundo hechizo se lanzó y las zapatillas de plata desaparecieron de sus cascos, ahora su caminar sería más ligero.

-No me engañaras tan fácil Cronos. Ahora que se lo que es este lugar, tomare a precaución cualquier cosa extraña que pongas como trampa. Más aun así, jugare tu juego de momento.

La pequeña luz se adentró unos centímetros al interior del laberinto dejando ver en las paredes de este una serie de figuras extrañas. Eran siluetas grabadas en aquella maleza. Tenían la forma de rostros, posiblemente de aquellos que nunca volvieron tras su castigo en la prisión del tiempo.

Camino un poco al frente, deteniéndose antes de cruzar por completo el umbral de aquel lugar de perdición. Algo se movía en el interior de uno de los muros verduscos del laberinto.

-Ayuda…- rogo una voz delgada y casi inaudible.

La dama del tiempo solo respiro hondo al escucharlo. Sus oídos no engañaban, era el ruego de un pobre diablo caído en desgracia. Pero no era la voz de Shady Night sin duda alguna. ¿Acaso era una trampa de aquel maldito limbo espacio temporal? Ella nunca había usado aquel lugar como castigo durante su gobierno. ¿Acaso sería un extraño encarcelado que perduro en aquel lugar desde la era de su abuelo o incluso de su madre?

-Rebela tu identidad si quieres ayuda-

La voz solo respondió. Pero en esta ocasión, el sonido que emano fue un doloroso aullar que rebelaba un nombre a penas comprensible.

-Dogma…- los matorrales comenzaron a emanar un ruido extraño – Alguna vez… súbdito del que pensé, era el más pacífico lugar de Equestria

La princesa sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar aquel tétrico tono de voz. Sus alas se erizaron ante las últimas palabras del desconocido. Un par de raíces se movieron por el suelo, creciendo más y más como si se tratara de la cabeza de una de las hidras de los pantanos de Erudil.

Los ramilletes de los arbustos sonaban casi como un cascabel de serpiente mientras las raíces se acercaban a la alicornio. Como si se tratase de un tentáculo se levantó unos centímetros del suelo y se quedó estático frente a la nariz de la pony.

-No me tema… No soy una trampa de este lugar- un ruido parecido a un gruñido de dolor se escuchó de entre los arbustos- Ayúdeme… y le ayudare.

La raíz tomo uno de las pezuñas de la joven y tiro de ella, haciéndole cruzar el umbral al interior de aquella peculiar morada de lo desconocido.

-¡Suéltame!- replico en defensa, preparándose para atacar.

Su pezuña fue soltada de inmediato a la vez que la entrada se cerraba formando una nueva pared de hierbas. El ambiente se tornó más frio mientras que las verduscas paredes del lado izquierdo formaban con dificultad un rostro demacrado por los años pero distinguible a la especie. Era el rostro de un viejo draconequus.

-Lamento si mis actos han causado un susto inesperado. Pero las puertas debían cerrarse o este lugar volvería a desvanecerse en la nada- susurro a la princesa

-¿Qué es lo que eres en realidad? Y ¿Cómo es que puedes formar caras en las paredes?

El peculiar rostro solo miro al interior del pasillo y luego miro nuevamente a la joven. Las raíces se retorcieron por el sueño deslizándose como serpientes en busca de una presa, rectaban rumbo al interior, tomando la dirección por el camino izquierdo.

-Este rostro es lo poco que puedo formar dentro de este olvidado lugar. Mi cuerpo se destruyó hace mucho tiempo- el jadeo en su habla demostró que era dificultante el hablar- y la razón por la que he pedido su ayuda es porque reconozco esa mirada. Son los ojos del linaje de Clock Tower…

-¿Tú conoces a mi abuelo?-

-Él, mi señora. Fue el que me encerró en este infierno sin tiempo. En esta eternidad donde el cuerpo fallece pero el alma permanece- El rostro se desplazaba lentamente por el muro de arbustos siguiendo el camino que indicaba con sus raíces.

Sweet Lullaby lo siguió como si fuera su guía en aquel frio lugar. La esfera de luz avanzaba delante de ella. Funcionando como una lámpara que ahuyentaba a las tinieblas para avanzar por el laberinto. El crujir de las ramas al ser pisadas por los cascos de la princesa retumbaba por los pasillos del inmenso camino.

-¿A donde me llevas con exactitud? Aun no confió del todo en ti. Pero supongo que si tuvieras intenciones de matarme, lo abrías hecho hace unos minutos-

-En efecto. No intento matarle, solo busco un intercambio de favores que resulten satisfactorio para ambos. No quiero ser más un prisionero de este lugar destinado a la desolación. A su vez, usted busca encontrar a un individuo que ha perdido la conciencia por el hechizo de este lugar. Y debo decir que sus recuerdos me hacen temer.- Tosió la avejentada voz.

La princesa fijo la mirada en el rostro deslizante. Uso un hechizo de transportación de corto alcance y apareció más adelante. Justo en la intersección del camino.

-Entonces conoces al sujeto que busco. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? ¿Está herido?- Aquellas palabras cambiaron su tonalidad seria y firme por una más cargada por la preocupación.

El rostro detuvo su traslado por las paredes del enorme laberinto. Los huecos oscuros y sin vida que formaban sus ojos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con los de la princesa. Sus labios arbóreos comenzaron a marchitare mientras intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra.

-Seguramente busca al Draconequus de cabellera rojiza. Es la única cosa viva en este lugar además de usted y este destrozado servidor mi señora- Las pared izquierda comenzó a separarse causando un sonido intimidante con la atmosfera del lugar.

-Por favor Dogma. Si sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo, dígamelo. Y prometo que are lo que pueda para liberarte de este abismo sin fin- respondió la princesa cambiando su mirada imponente por una más humilde.

Una extraña neblina comenzó a brotar del nuevo camino creado por Dogma en el laberinto. Su interior era oscuro y cálido a comparación de todo lo recorrido anteriormente. Unas pequeñas ramas se movieron formando unas pequeñas manos que invitaban a entrar a ese lugar. Una de esas manos delgadas de madera se extendió hacia Sweet esperando que ella aceptara la aceptación.

-La respuesta de mi identidad se encuentra en el interior de este camino. También el pasado de su compañero perdido le será revelado ahí dentro. Él se encuentra protegido de los peligros exteriores en el centro del laberinto. Pero supongo que antes de llegar ah el, usted debe conocer más de él.- suspiro dejando escapar hojas de árbol marchitas de su boca- oh posiblemente cambiaria de opinión sobre rescatarlo antes de llegar a él.

La pony blanca solo centro su mirada en la extraña mano de ramas que estaba frente a ella. Su corazón se aceleró levemente mientras su cabeza trataba de tomar una decisión, sabiendo las consecuencias de encontrarse con algo que podía ser la verdad o el engaño tras aquel sombrío umbral de aroma neblinoso.

La pezuña se plantó sobre la delicada y delgada palma de la mano de ramas.

-Confió en usted. Tú eres este laberinto a cierta forma y por lo tanto conoces todo lo que depara este camino para llegar a tu centro. Así que es obvio que sabes cosas importantes que solo sabré mirando ahí dentro. Solo una última pregunta antes de actuar-

El rostro de hojas relajo sus facciones y respondió por primera vez con serenidad y sin dificultad en su habla.

-Una doncella pregunta y lo que alguna vez fue un hombre le responde mi señora-

-¿Cómo es que ese draconequus llego al centro de este laberinto?- sus ojos se tornaron en dos poderosos diamantes de sospecha.

-Fácil mi señora. Yo aparezco y me desvanezco evitando que las defensas del titán dormido me descubran. Siendo parte de un sistema de defensa del cual no se sospecha. Así mantengo mi existencia y evito la extinción. El muchacho apareció inconsciente durante uno de mis cambios de locación. Su cuerpo mostraba que aún vivía, así que lo protegí en mi interior, pero tarde o temprano deberé cambiar de lugar y quedar expuesto nuevamente.

-Gracias… Por protegerlo. El podrá ser una criatura extraña y que me hizo pasar una de las más horribles humillaciones de mi vida. Pero… ay algo en el que me impulsa a evitar que muera en este lugar. Creo que de cierta forma sus ojos me han mostrado que es un alma más que necesita ser salvada.

La neblina comenzó a aumentar llegándole a la mitad de sus patas, volviendo el suelo imperceptible. La mano de ramas tomo con delicadeza la pezuña de la princesa y le hizo avanzar.

-Entonces adentrémonos en el mayor infierno que puede existir majestad. La morada de las memorias de un hombre destrozado y de aquel que vive por un recuerdo doloroso. Abandonemos toda esperanza antes de adentrarnos a lo desconocido. Dejemos que la magia guie su camino y que las sombras no descubran nuestros miedos.

Una segunda mano de ramas atrapo la pequeña esfera de luz y la apretó hasta destrozarla. Solo quedo una neblina acariciando la piel de la princesa y un brillar azuloso en el otro lado del umbral de aquel camino virgen e inexplorado.

-Entremos entonces a la boca del lobo Dogma-

Y con un golpeteo de cascos retumbando en los rincones del laberinto la emperatriz del tiempo se introdujo en las entrañas del laberinto de la desolación y los recuerdos perdidos.


	5. Memorias del ayer

**CAPITULO 5: ****Memorias del ayer**

Los caminos de aquel desconocido desfile de muros de arboleda causaban un sentimiento extraño en los visitantes. Sin importar que tan pasivo se buscara estar, el frío de sus pasillos y el sonido de sus hojas moribundas y nacientes causaban la perturbación del corazón. La respiración de los mortales se agitaba al ir perdiéndose en el interior del extraño lugar.

El corazón de Sweet Lullaby era pedregoso. Tierno en los momentos adecuados pero oscuro en otros. La represión de ciertas emociones lo volvía una roca en ciertas ocasiones, por lo cual este desolado camino en la oscuridad no causo en ella una inmensa desesperación como en los demás que alguna vez intentaron cruzarlo. Mas, sin embargo, el miedo nunca dejo de existir, el corazón de una alicornio era pedregoso, pero el camino de aquel laberinto sin final lo era igualmente.

Los vientos del norte se hicieron presentes haciendo batir las hojas muertas de las paredes envueltas en tristes matorrales cafetuchos. El crujir de las raíces y ramas, acompañado del frío desalentador, causaban un escenario que podría pertenecer a una obra enfocada al terror. La neblina delicada y húmeda ocultaba con un manto blanquecino el suelo y sus obstáculos; ni siquiera los cascos de la princesa se distinguían entre aquella niebla de aroma peculiar, un aroma a muerte y olvido.

Dogma se movía entre los matorrales de los muros, causando agitación en estos con su paso. El sonido era en ocasiones tan grande que la joven princesa tendía a mirar hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con la inmensa oscuridad.

-Este lugar parece interminable. Espero que lleguemos pronto a nuestro destino Dogma. Pues aunque me vea apaciguada, mi mente no será eternamente inmune a la desesperación.-dijo la alicornio en un tono un tanto desalentador.

El viejo ser se manifestó en el muro derecho y tocio un par de hojas verdes antes de responder a las palabras de la doncella de cabellos castaños.

-Comprendo su preocupación, pues este lugar no es más que la locura convertida en un campo de torturas mentales. Pero, pido que se mantenga firme. Al final de cuentas, lo que vera al llegar al lugar será mucho más espeluznante que un simple laberinto oscuro.

Nuevamente apareció por el corredor que abría un paso al ala noreste del laberinto, aquella estela de luz celeste que llevaba rato guiándoles por lo desconocido de aquel lugar. Una luz tenue pero perfectamente notoria se manifestó a unos cuantos pasos delante de ellos. Sweet troto a toda velocidad, esperando descubrir que formaba aquella luz. ¿Sería acaso que estaba ahí el Draconequus que buscaba?

Unas largas ramas aparecieron de repente y la sujetaron del pecho, frenando su cuerpo de golpe, causando un leve impacto que termino en una caída abrupta. La puerta por la cual entro se cerró de inmediato y el rostro de Dogma se formo en aquel nuevo muro de arboleda.

-Tenga cuidado, su majestad. Nos encontramos en el lugar indicado, pero aun así es peligroso perder el control en este lugar- el tono de voz de Dogma se escuchaba cansado.

La princesa levanto la mirada tras recobrarse de aquel impacto causado por su entusiasmo. Lo que miro en aquel pequeño lugar, era algo muy parecido al resto de callejones sin salida del laberinto. Una pequeña sección pastosa con un bello árbol regocijante de vida y un fruto rojo creciendo de entre sus ramas. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña sección desnuda de verde apariencia, mostrando un terreno terregoso y húmedo. El sonido era nulo en aquel espacio y la neblina emergía de una modesta laguna que abarcaba el resto del lugar.

Dogma cerró los ojos y respiro con cierta fuerza. Aquel rostro anciano comenzaba a devorar aquel telar de humo blanco que cubría todo. La niebla perecía a pasos veloces en las fauces del rostro prisionero. Sweet pudo ver con mayor claridad aquella laguna color esmeralda que relucía con encanto, ahuyentando las penumbras de su alrededor.

Las pezuñas de la princesa comenzaron a moverse con lentitud, acariciando con lento caminar los delicados pastos de primavera de aquella sección. Poco a poco sus pisadas se quedaban marcadas al tocar la tierra humedecida que daba un límite antes de ser atrapado por las aguas de aquella laguna esmeralda.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurro al notar que aquellas aguas no eran ordinarias.

-Lo que se encuentra frente a usted se le conoce como "Laguna Memorium"- una tos seca escapo de Dogma- ella absorbe todos los recuerdos de una persona para formar lo que podría considerarse una copia de seguridad por si el dueño de dichos recuerdos olvida algo, incluso por si muere y tiene algo que otros necesiten saber. Esta majestuosa pieza es solo el lugar a donde lleva todos esos recuerdos que extrae de los encarcelados en esta prisión.

-Entonces mis memorias y las de Shady Night se encuentran entre mezcladas en esa laguna-

Dogma negó y tras toser nuevamente como un moribundo que tiene contados los días, explico el motivo.

-Este lugar a tomado los recuerdos más fuertes, y lamentablemente los suyos majestad no fueron tantos a comparación de los que absorbió este lugar de su compañero-

Una escalofriante y delgada mano de ramas toco el hombro de la princesa. Dogma miro con detenimiento las aguas de la laguna y luego dirigió la mirada a la joven alicornio. Sus dedos de madera causaban una sensación extraña en el cuerpo de Sweet. Era como sentir los helados dedos de un cadáver desconocido.

-Mi señora. Ahora empieza la verdadera prueba para usted. Dice querer salvar a ese sujeto lejano a su semejanza. Pero para logar algo así, primero debe ver con sus propios ojos los horrores que han empujado a un simple hombre a cometer los actos que se han considerado atroces. Solo así se puede decir quién es malvado y quien fue llevado a una decisión mala por culpa de la desolación y el horror atreves de su propio tiempo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- volteo la mirada para mirar a su guía

-Debe entrar en las aguas del Memorium. Esto la llevara a un viaje al pasado donde podrá fungir solo como espectadora y así ver la verdad sin ninguna forma posible de obtener una mentira en lugar de la realidad. Las aguas la arrastraran a su interior y cuando sea el momento justo la dejaran salir del otro extremo de la laguna, este lugar es el centro de mi laberinto y al llegar a él. Estará el draconequus y la salida de este desquiciante laberinto-

Sweet miro por un segundo a Dogma y volvió a tomar la palabra

-Prometo que al salir de este lugar, liberare a tu persona. Nunca rompo mis promesas amigo mío. Y has demostrado ser alguien que en verdad busca un perdón y no alguien que busca engañar para tomar venganza de actos que cometieron en el pasado- acaricio el viejo rostro de hojas.

Un par de ramas emergieron de los muros y estirándose lo más que pudieron abrazaron a la princesa. Una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y confianza se forjo en aquel extraño ser que habitaba en los muros y tras unos segundos susurro con cansado tono "suerte mi señora" y alejo las ramas que huso como brazos de ella.

Sweet respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos unos segundos. Sus orejas se movían como un par de antenas que trataban de detectar algún sonido anormal. Lo único que lograron percibir fue el latir de su corazón que poco a poco descendía entrando en una calma total.

Sus pezuñas comenzaron a andar lentamente, sumergiéndose con lentitud con cada paso que daban hacia adelante. Aquellas aguas eran frías como la nieve de invierno pero a la vez tranquilas y agradables al contacto con el cuerpo de la joven. Su cuerpo se introducía más y mas en aquellas aguas y el frió desaparecía por una calidez que contrariaba la lógica.

Sweet abrió los ojos y descubrió que el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho. Nada ocurría hasta el momento, nada parecía que pasaría. Volteo y miro a Dogma con una mirada de escepticismo, casi preguntando con las expresiones de su rostro "¿ahora qué?"

El viejo prisionero solo cerró sus ojos y dijo con cierta preocupación en su tonalidad de voz.

-No luche contra las aguas. Le aseguro que ellas no buscaran matarle-

El rostro se desvaneció en el muro sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- replico la chica

Antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta, algo tiro de sus patas. Por poco perdió el equilibrio. Su cuerno comenzaba a iluminarse al entrar en una señal de alerta, esto sería inútil. Dogma ya había desaparecido del lugar, sabiendo claramente algo que la princesa estaría a punto de descubrir de la manera más desagradable que se pudiera imaginar cualquiera.

Un par de garras emergieron a la superficie aferrándose a patas y cuerpo de la princesa. La chica salto del susto antes de ser atrapada por aquellas garras que seguían saliendo, una tras otra y forcejeando para llevarle a lo profundo. Pequeños destellos de luz fueron disparados sin un objetivo claro. Magia de protección salía dispara por los cielos hasta perderse en la nada. La fuerza de aquellas garras desconocidas aumentaba, la fuerza de la princesa no podía enfrentarlos.

Cuello, patas, hombros y torso. Cada una de aquellas partes era atrapada por lo que habitaba en la laguna. La desesperación finalmente invadió a Sweet Lullaby, comenzó a patalear violentamente mientras su mentón comenzaba a tocar el agua. Por más que luchaba no había forma de liberarse. Pasó por su mente por aquellos instantes el salir volando con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible, sus alas se encontraban bajo el agua ahora, no podría emprender el vuelo.

Un pequeño grito escapo de ella ante lo ocurrido, no podía mas, estaba agotándose con rapidez, si no hacia algo seria sumergida a las profundidades y nunca volvería a salir, de eso estaba segura.

Una garra enorme, parecida a la de un grifo salió de las aguas y la tomo del rostro sumergiéndola por completo. Un par de burbujas comenzaron a salir con velocidad a la superficie, causando un sonido curioso y a la vez aterrador que anunciaba que la joven princesa estaba perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones.

Por varios segundos las aguas se tornaron inquietas y las burbujas no dejaban de salir, el sonido se hacía más constante y terrorífico mientras la luz esmeralda se apagaba dejando en un mar negro a la alicornio de ser blanco.

Un aura de terror inundo los alrededores de la laguna esmeralda. Pero tan rápido como inicio, todo se detuvo. Las aguas dejaron de turbarse, las burbujas de aire dejaron de surgir de las profundidades y el frió comenzó a poseer el lugar nuevamente. Ahora todo era oscuridad y silencio.

PRISIÓN DEL TIEMPO 32 HORAS DE ENCIERRO – TIEMPO RESTANTE 40 HORAS

Los delicados pasos de una yegua se escuchaban en pequeño traqueteos por el inhóspito lugar. Lo único notable a kilómetros era el enorme reloj de arena que seguía efectuando su trabajo, ni un minuto adelantado, ni un minuto retrasado. El efímero encanto del tiempo se mantenía constante dentro de aquellos enormes cristales contenedores.

La figura de una yegua alta y de una tonalidad purpurea se hacía presente ante la luz del reloj. Sus ojos negros se reflejaron en los cristales de este y le dejaron ver su rostro emulado en aquella cristalina superficie. Sus cabellos se movían como si tuvieran mente propia, ya que no había viendo que los agitara en aquel lugar.

-El querido reloj de Cronos se ve tan frágil en persona. Y pareciera que este lugar se está esforzando por que el tiempo avance más lento de lo que debería. Bueno supongo que la pequeña princesa debe aun estar buscando a esa criatura molesta- dijo al tocar el reloj

Sobre el reloj se encontraba una pluma blanca, posiblemente del rastro que dejo la princesa Lullaby al cruzar por aquel lugar. Tomo la pluma con delicadeza y la miro por un segundo. Inhalo el aroma que portaba aquella pluma de Alicornio. Era el aroma más exquisito para una criatura hecha de los componentes reprimidos de cualquier persona. Era el aroma de magia pura y que anhelaba poseer.

-Bueno, al menos estará distraída por un rato. Necesito que se canse lo suficiente y que ese maldito reloj avance. Puede que ella sea mi única oportunidad de salir de aquí y ser una pony libre- esbozo una pequeña risita- por así decirlo, claro está.

La pluma comenzó a desvanecerse estando aun en el casco de la mujer de ojos negros. Su rostro se torno serio al ver aquello, hizo un respiro de decepción y comenzó a caminar nuevamente en medio de la infinita nada.

-Me pregunto si… Aún estoy a tiempo de encontrar a ese pequeño esperpento creado con el rencor y odio del Draconequus. Seria en verdad gratificante que pudiera tocar su mente aun en desarrollo para que obedezca- dijo en pensamientos mientras buscaba vestigios de alguna entidad parecida a su persona que comenzara a crear un cuerpo propio.

Tras la mujer de porte elegante y ojos más negros que la noche se vio una extraña mancha grisácea que se movía como un renacuajo por el suelo. Dando pequeños saltos que hacían que al caer al suelo se destrozara en charco de liquido desconocido. Para luego tras unos segundos adoptar esa forma extraña. Sus intenciones posiblemente eran apoderarse de la única cosa viva que habían visto desde que habían concebido una vida amorfa.

CENTRO DEL LABERINTO DE LA DESOLACIÓN

El enorme draconequus despertó de su letárgica inconsciencia. Los dedos de sus garras se sentían entumidos y fríos, mientras que su cuello y pecho sentían una pequeña punzada de dolor que empezaba a desaparecer conforme su cuerpo entraba en movimiento.

El muchacho miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar formado por varios muros interminables envueltos en maleza. El terreno era amplio y lleno de vegetación, casi como si se tratara de algún prado. El sonido de agua llamo la atención de la criatura que dirigió su mirada a la orilla de una pequeña laguna.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?- dijo llevándose la pata de lobo a la cabeza.

Tomo una roca que se encontraba junto a su pata de dragón y miro al cielo con cierta curiosidad. No pudo ver nada más que oscuridad y la enormidad de los muros de aquella construcción. Arrojo la roca lo más fuerte que pudo al sentir que algo no andaba bien con ese cielo oscuro, de cierta forma sentía que era diferente al cielo negro que vio al salir de la mansión hace unas horas. Al alcanzar una altura determinada, la piedra se impacto con una barrera invisible. Ahora estaba claro, ese lugar estaba diseñado para que nadie escapara volando, tenía una barrera mágica que tardaría horas en descubrir cómo romper su magia.

-Me lo temía…- sus ojos se fijaron en los fragmentos de piedra que cayeron del cielo

La mirada del draconequus se perdió por unos cuantos segundos en los alrededores. El aroma a hierba fresca lo hacía dudar si todo era una alucinación o era realidad. El sonido de los matorrales de los muros moviéndose con un suave batir de viento, uno que no había existido en la prisión del tiempo que el recordara.

Como si se tratase de un golpe sorpresivo, su cabeza comenzó a sentir una punzada intensa que le hizo llevar las garras a sus sienes. Al cerrar sus ojos una serie de imágenes y voces comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza. Eran voces conocidas, la voz de su padre, la voz de Kaly, seguidas de cientos de gritos que ocurrieron durante una noche de octubre que nunca olvidaría. Las imágenes vividas de las casas de su pueblo ardiendo en fieras llamas que se expandían conforme filas de unicornios uniformados con la armadura de la guardia nocturna atacaban sin clemencia a unos desprevenidos pueblerinos que no tenían malasia en sus corazones.

-¡BASTA!- grito con furia el Draconequus

Extendió una de sus garras y con furia comenzó a lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego a diferentes partes del lugar. Los impactos de flamas rojizas lastimaban aquel follaje que crecía sobre los enormes muros de concreto. Pero, como si fuera un acto de magia que busca el asombro del espectador, los vestigios de un ataque de fuego no duraban demasiado. Las plantas comenzaban a moverse y trataban de aprisionar el peligroso elemento hasta extinguirlo de forma impensable. Posteriormente los rastros de hojas quemadas se desvanecían y se formaban nuevas ocultando los huecos ennegrecidos de muro que cubrían.

-¿Qué carajos quieres de mi este maldito lugar? ¿Deja de recordarme esos recuerdos una y otra vez?- rugía envuelto en cólera.

Las memorias de Shady Night se encontraban descontroladas y continuaban llegando una y otra vez, cada que sus ojos se cerraban para parpadear, aquellas imágenes se proyectaban tan lucidas y tristes como lo fueron la primera vez que las experimento.

Su cola se agitaba en señal de alerta. El pelo rojizo de la punta de su larga cola de dragón se erizaba a la vez que sus manos hacían los proyectiles de fuego más y más grandes y devastadores. El cielo, los muros, incluso el mismo lago; el comenzó a disparar fuego en todas direcciones, no era una opción para el quedar atrapado en aquella pequeña parcela silenciosa.

Una estela de polvo y humo se esparció con rapidez por todo el lugar dejando ver solo una silueta larguirucha tras ella.

Los jadeos del draconequus se escucharon tras parar el feroz ataque. No podía ver nada más allá de su nariz y solo pudo quedar en quieta postura, esperando que se dispersara aquella cortina cegadora que causo con su arranque de ira.

Poco a poco la visibilidad se hizo presente, pero solo para presentar al desorientado muchacho que todos sus esfuerzos, fueron en vano. Las paredes seguían floreciendo en verdes colores oscuros, las pequeñas malezas de los rincones volvieran a surgir de la tierra y el terrible hedor a hojas quemadas volvía a ser sustituido por el de una flor nocturna de potente fragancia.

-No vas a derrotarme. ¡NO ME MANTENDRÁS ATRAPADO EN ESTE LUGAR!- grito a la nada esperando una respuesta que jamás llego.

Su cola lentamente descendió a los suelos, perdiendo aquella postura de ataque. La punta de esta termino causando un leve chapoteo con la orilla de la laguna que marcaba el final de la tierra de aquel lugar.

Tras unos segundos de ser invadido por una frialdad agradable que recorrió su cola y espalda en disfrutable sensación, giro la mirada para ver las aguas de una laguna que se mantenía apacible, sin importar de la frenética destrucción que fue desatada segundos antes.

Shady Nigh se acercó un poco más al lago y miro su cristalino reflejo. Podías ver lo que se encontraba bajo sus aguas de una forma tan nítida que podría parecer producto de una alucinación. Un par de peces larguiruchos y coloridos se encontraban viajando por aquellas tranquilas aguas. Los movimientos de estos causaban pequeñas ondas de movimiento en el reflejo del draconequus de colores apagados y oscuros.

-¿Por qué hay peces en este lugar? Esto es imposible. Se supone que aquí no existe ningún ser vivo más que la princesa y yo…- respiro con fuerza – oh eso es lo que nos han querido hacer pensar tal vez.

El muchacho se disponía a ponerse en pie tras llegar a esa conclusión. Pero un sonido proveniente del agua. Era la voz de una mujer joven, una curiosa tonalidad que le recordaba de algún lugar. Giro la cabeza para ver un brillo verdusco proveniente del agua, seguida de una segunda voz. Era su voz.

La garra de lobo toco el agua con suma delicadeza abriendo en ella el reflejo de una persona que no estaba ahí. Le mostró un lugar que ya no existía como tal y a su vez algo que le era tan familiar y preciado.

-Kal…Ka…Kaly- dijo entre tartamudeos por el asombro

Los ojos rojos del ser se llenaron de nostalgia, tristeza y asombro. Sus garras comenzaron a sumergirse en las aguas esmeraldas. Poco a poco las imágenes eran más claras y las voces más fuertes.

-¡ESPERA!- grito Shady al ver como la imagen de Kaly corría a lo que parecía el exterior de un viejo almacén de herramientas, introduciéndose en las profundidades del lago.

Como atrapado en un terrible hechizo de hipnosis, el extravagante ser se sumergió por completo sintiendo un fuerte choque de frío que lentamente se volvió en una cálida sensación. Los ojos de Shady Night solo vieron como todo se volvía mas vivido hasta el punto en que podía sentir el aroma de aquel lugar. Aquellos enormes ojos rojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco y tras llegar lo suficientemente abajo su conciencia se perdió por completo, ahora las profundidades eran su nueva morada.

"Escucha como suena el viento. Escucha como suena la noche en octubre. Solo escucha como las hojas rojizas danzan para evitar sentir tristeza por su muerte"

El silencio era tan dulce en aquel instante, que podía ser arrullador de cierto modo. La briza fresca de la noche acaricio las delicadas mejillas de una doncella que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Las hojas secas regadas por el suelo a causa de la temporada se escuchaban crujir al ser pisadas por alguien que se acercaba.

En un lento intento de entrar al mundo de lo consiente; los ojos de la alicornio de cabellos castaños se abrieron a pasos tortuosos y lentos. La visión borrosa solo dejaba distinguir un par de manchas que contrastaban entre sí. Se encontraba recargados sobre lo que parecía una pequeña construcción de madera. Una pequeña esfera amarillenta se hacía presente junto a ellos.

Un pequeño quejido se escuchó mientras la cabeza de la chica se levantaba con duras penas, sintiendo el cuerpo completamente entumido, como si hubiera estado recostada por días en aquel mismo lugar, sin movimiento alguno. Su respiración era débil y frágil. Pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar ver una pequeña humareda saliendo de sus fosas nasales al exhalar, visibles por el frío de la noche de octubre.

Sus ojos se ajustaron tras un par de segundos y finalmente pudo distinguir a aquellas figuras que deambulaban. Sus oídos comenzaban a percibir el sonido de igual forma, podía escuchar las pequeñas risas de aquellos individuos de alta estatura y confección esbelta.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- susurro la princesa del tiempo mientras su adormecido cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar

Aquellas criaturas no habían notado a la alicornio blanca y mantenían una conversación amena. La esfera de luz amarillezca que la princesa distinguía cuando solo veía borrosas manchas, resulto ser una pequeña bola de cristal que contenía en su interior algunas luciérnagas que elaboraban aquella luz. Esta se encontraba colgada sobre la rama de un viejo sauce que descansaba sobre el techo liso de un pequeño cobertizo de herramientas.

Sweet se puso en pie con un poco de trabajo. Las patas adormiladas aun, temblaban con notoriedad mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie. Su cuello se sentía adolorido, como si hubiera caído de una altura descomunal y se hubiera golpeado con fuerza en aquella zona. Sus alas lucían desarregladas en su bello plumaje blanco y su cabellera se había tornado en un agresivo y rebelde estilo alborotado.

-Me estoy preocupando un poco por papa. Tiene mucho rato que se fue y aún no ha vuelto- comento una de los sujetos que se encontraban en el techo del cobertizo sentados.

-Descuida. Seguramente le pidieron que reparara algo de último momento y tuvo que permanecer más tiempo del que esperaba. Incluso podría estar disfrutando del pequeño festejo del pueblo. Ya sabes, ese que hacen los ponies donde todos usan máscaras y bailan al ritmo de los instrumentos de una orquesta al aire libre- respondió una voz jovial y dulce.

-Creo que la que quiere ir a esa festividad es otra- miró a la chica y regalo una pequeña sonrisa aunque la mirada de preocupación seguía.

-Puede ser. Pero a veces una debe tomar una decisión importante. En esta ocasión preferí pasar esta noche contigo, por eso este día ayude más de lo de costumbre en la tienda. A veces vale más la compañía de una persona a una enorme fiesta Shady Night- deslizo una garra de dragón que tomo la garra de cuervo del muchacho.

-Siempre sabes que decir… Oh no Kaly- sujeto con fuerza su garra.

Las orejas de Sweet se movieron al escuchar eso último. Fue con esas palabras que se activó una reacción en cadena en su cabeza. Los recuerdos del lago esmeralda y de cómo varias garras de aspecto diabólico le habían arrastrado contra su voluntad hasta hundirla por completo. Recordó como el agua comenzaba a colarse por su nariz y sus ojos empezaban a perder la percepción de la luz mientras más profundo llegaba.

Aquellos instantes de terror en las profundidades del lago esmeralda fueron una frenética batalla para escapar. Pero tras unos segundos, todo se volvió una pacífica escena donde se dejó llevar por las aguas. Lo último que recordó fue una luz en el fondo que titilo con rapidez conforme se acercaba a ella. Y después la agradable sensación del aire fresco llenando sus pulmones, dejándole en un estado frágil que la llevo a la inconsciencia.

-Es el… De nuevo estoy viendo sus recuerdos… Pero ¿Por qué ahora estoy dentro de ellos?- cuestiono al sentir el fresco tacto del pasto húmedo con sus cascos.

La briza del viento acaricio sus hilares castaños, agitando en el miento su melena como una bandera que se hondea con orgullo. Sus ojos daban pequeños vistazos a todos lados, buscando algún detalle que le ayudara a comprender lo que ocurría.

Camino con cautela para acercarse más a los dos draconequus que charlaban sobre el techo de aquel pequeño cobertizo.

-Supongo que será bastante difícil sacar esa preocupación de tu cabeza verdad Shady- dijo la chica

-No es eso linda. Simplemente con las ideas que ha tenido últimamente ese lunático de Clock Tower, me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir- respondió devolviendo una mirada de inquietud.

La draconequus de cabellos celestes se acercó con cierto cuidado a su compañero soltando la garra que había tomado desde hace unos cuantos minutos. Este noto esto y giro su cabeza para mirarle. Por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron, ambos intercambiaron una serie de palabras sin la necesidad de mover los labios.

El viento soplo con suma delicadeza causando que el aroma de las flores lunares que crecían a lo largo del terreno de la familia Night se dispersara por todos lados. Las garras de Kaly se movieron con sumo cuidado hasta lograr tocar las mejillas del muchacho de lentes. Las luciérnagas revolotearon en su pequeña prisión, aumentando la luz de sus cuerpos en el instante en que los labios de la joven impactaban con los de Shady Night, culminando en un beso tierno que causaba que el mundo se detuviera para ellos.

Sweet Lullaby se cubrió tras unos árboles que se encontraban a no más de 5 pasos de aquel cobertizo. Vio con claridad el momento en que los labios de ambos se juntaban. Miro con cuidado las expresiones de ambos rostros que se unían en íntima muestra de afecto. La expresión de aquel Shady era completamente opuesta a la actitud que había tenido el dentro de aquella mansión de la prisión del tiempo. Su aspecto era más inocente en este tiempo.

Un parpadeo fue suficiente para que una serie recuerdos de las últimas horas de su vida se hicieran presentes. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al igual que un desagradable sabor de boca al recordar como aquel ser de colores oscuros se había apoderado de la pureza de su cuerpo. Un pequeño sentimiento se formó en el pecho de Sweet y tras unos segundos se presentó en su mente el recuerdo de ese instante en que aceptaba la idea de los placeres carnales y anhelaba que su cuerpo fuera tomado. No pudo más al experimentar todo en tan solo unos segundos y dejo escapar un pequeño pero sonoro ¡BASTA!

Sus ojos se abrieron con velocidad al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Miro al frente, rumbo al cobertizo. Pero solo se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos la escucho, fue como si su voz fuera solamente el fantasma de un susurro perdido en el viento.

-No… no me escucharon. ¿Por qué?-

Los draconequus se movieron tras unos mili segundos. Los labios de Kaly se retiraban con lentitud de los de Shady Night. Una pequeña lamida a los labios del draconequus pelirrojo se hizo presenta, causando que la cola del joven se erizara.

La princesa se acercó en acto inseguro hasta ponerse en un lugar visible para ellos. Incluso hizo un pequeño hechizo de luminosidad para hacerse notar. Ninguno de los dos pudo verla. Fue cuando finalmente lo comprendió. Dogma la había hecho entrar al lago esmeralda para que entrara en los recuerdos de Shady, para que presenciara y viviera lo que impulso a ese pobre diablo a los acontecimientos que los llevaron a ese momento.

-Dogma… ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste como funcionaba el lago? Me hubiera ahorrado minutos de desorientación y miedo de haberlo sabido- susurro para sí misma.

Las hojas secas del árbol del cual colgaba la esfera llena de luciérnagas comenzaron a caer con una caricia de viento nocturnal. La atención se volvió a tornar en los jóvenes draconequus.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- sonrió el larguirucho pelirrojo.

-Una solución momentánea a una preocupación latente. Oh tal vez ha sido un acto de amor que me ha impulsado a degustar el sabor de unos labios jóvenes. Tu elige querido; puede que la sorpresa solo sea una fachada para acercar más la oportunidad de un plan que deseo realizar.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es ese plan?- con delicadeza acaricio la mejilla de la chica con la garra de lobo.

Kaly tomo la garra del muchacho y la llevo directamente a la suave superficie de su pecho. La mirada se dirigió con cierta ternura y misterio al rostro del más joven de la familia Night.

-Yo… pensé bastante lo que hablamos hace tiempo. No sé si recuerdes esos pequeños comentarios que nunca pude asegurar si eran verdad o simple broma de tu parte. Recuerdas la fiesta del cambio de horario. La noche de sueños e ideales del futuro rebelados mutuamente. Bueno, aquí esta uno de esos ideales…márcame…Shady- el rubor llego a las mejillas de Kaly, pero su sonrisa y mirada se mantuvieron sin cambio alguno.

Sweet miro como la expresión de Shady Night se tornaba en una sorpresa inesperada. El cómo sus orejas se levantaban de golpe a la vez que su cola volvía a erizarse ante aquellas palabras.

-¿A qué se refiere con marcarla?- se preguntó la alicornio.

La princesa no comprendía la forma en que Kaly implemento el término marcar. ¿Acaso era una especie de ritual del pueblo draconequus?

-Kaly…yo…no sé qué decir – tomo la cola de su compañera con la suya, sin despegar la mirada de la chica- realmente estas segura de dar un paso tan grande conmigo-

-La vida se basa en riesgos, riesgos hermosos y riesgos tristes, nunca sabes cuál será el que tomes. Pero si de algo estoy segura es de que el riesgo deseo tomarlo contigo-el latir de su corazón aumento notablemente

-Sería un placer ser marcado también por esta dama. Pero…-el sonrojo llego a la cara del draconequus- creo que las chicas… necesitan un momento en particular para marcarnos- dio un trago de saliva como un niño pequeño temeroso a lo desconocido.

Kaly solo dio una pequeña risita sin soltar la pata de lobo de Shady. Beso su mejilla con delicadeza y dio un gran respiro antes de poder articular la siguiente tanda de palabras.

-Lo sé. Y la decisión de si quieres marcarme ahora y posteriormente yo lo haga contigo e incluso si prefieres que sea mutuo ese instante depende totalmente de ti. Esa decisión la respetare, pues ya tengo la respuesta que necesitaba, de que mi sentimiento y deseo es mutuo- dio una pequeña lamida a la mejilla del chico- aunque… podríamos aprovechar de que tu padre no está en casa- una risita traviesa se escapó de sus labios.

La cola del ser negruzco comenzó a agitarse de una forma descontrolada y veloz. Esto causo una risa vivaracha de parte de Kaly que solo se hizo hacia atrás para mirar hacia el cielo mientras la risa se apoderaba de ella.

Sweet dejo de mirarlos por un momento. Algo no le gustaba de aquella escena. Sentía que algo en el ambiente estaba mal, como si un presagio de tragedia se anunciara aproximándose. Siempre tuvo buena intensión para esas cosas y eso era lo que le angustiaba. Seguramente esa noche seria el momento en el que ocurriría el evento que transformo a ese inofensivo muchacho en el ser rebosante de malicia que había conocido.

-¿Cómo es que ese lindo chico se convirtió en el draconequus que irrumpió en mi palacio la otra noche?-

Su mente se percató en unos cuantos segundos de lo que dijo. Lindo… ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Acaso de cierto modo se encontraba sintiendo una especie de afecto por el draconequus?

Un sonido estridente comenzó a resonar en el cielo. Unos pequeños destellos de colores se formaron en el cielo, uno tras otro las luces se hacían presentes volviendo a resonar con furia en el aire. Eran fuegos artificiales, posiblemente provenientes de la ciudad, posiblemente la festividad se daba a la temporada de sidra y otros productos en la región.

Cuando miro esos fuegos artificiales recordó sus años de niña, cuando se subía al lomo de su padre para poder ver entre la multitud un espectáculo de luces que maravillaban su corazón infantil. Era la primera vez en muchos años en que unos fuegos artificiales causaban eso en ella. Tras alejar su vista de las luces en el cielo descubrió que ambos individuos desaparecieron. Miro a todos lados buscándolos con desesperación, fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a deformarse con velocidad. Los arboles del lugar comenzaran a destrozarse siendo atraídos por algo en la oscuridad de la noche que los devoraba sin dejar rastro alguno.

La princesa del tiempo comprendió lo que ocurría. Esto era solo un recuerdo de Shady Night, si ella se alejaba demasiado de él, la estructura del espacio en el cual se manifestaba comenzaría a destruirse. Incluso existía la posibilidad de que ella desapareciera con el lugar.

Extendió las enormes y bellas alas de alicornio. Sus plumas resaltaban con facilidad ante tanta negrura nocturnal. Dio un salto adelante y despego dando aleteos veloces, desde el cielo buscaría a su objetivo. La vista aérea le dejo ver todo el pequeño distrito de casas que se extendían por la zona. Aquel distrito seguramente era perteneciente al pueblo draconequus; por más que pensó no reconoció ninguna parte de su reino con la extensión de calles formadas para este lugar en su tiempo.

El sonido de una campanilla delicada se escuchó, seguido por el impacto ruidoso de una puerta que se cierra con un poco de fuerza. Dirigió su mirada a la izquierda. Tras aquellos enormes arboles con los que se había ocultado al principio se encontraba una casa modesta que conectaba con una continua. Esa era la vieja tienda que vio anteriormente en uno de los recuerdos de Shady.

-Te encontré- susurro dirigiéndose en picada a la casa.

Una enorme nada comenzó a devorar todo con velocidad, la puerta se abrió sola de forma extraña. Sweet aprovecho y en acto suicida se arrojó a toda velocidad en dirección a la puerta cerrando los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera sentir el calor del interior de la casa todo se volvió tinieblas y el silencio predomino.

1…2….3…4…5…

La princesa contaba en débiles susurros en la oscuridad. El aroma de madera de roble comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente. Poco a poco los sonidos de un moderado caminar sobre madera se hicieron presentes. La oscuridad retrocedía y con ella el panorama se pintaba con una vista rustica y hogareña. Lullaby se encontraba frente a una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso de una casa meramente ordenada. En la pared izquierda que llevaba a una transición entre las escaleras y la sala, se podía visualizar un bello retrato. En él se encontraba una mujer draconequus de cabellera corta y ojos dorados. En sus brazos cargaba una pequeña criatura que miraba con curiosidad al espectador que viera la pintura.

-Creo que esa es su madre… bueno tenemos algo en común. Ninguno de los dos pudo tenerla a su lado mucho tiempo.

Miro un poco más a la mujer de la pintura, su mirada era tan viva que podía sentirse el efecto de que el cuadro miraba en verdad al espectador, mientras buscaban detalles que encantaban más a la vista. Era un trabajo en verdad excelente, tal vez por eso se encontraba colgado en un lugar donde todos podían verlo. Incluso podría estar ahí para que la memoria de la mujer no se perdiera jamás y siempre estuviera en los corazones de su esposo e hijo.

Un pequeño quejido se escuchó en la planta alta de la casa, esto llamo la atención de la joven princesa y tras salir de aquel encanto ante el retrato, comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras. Todo volvía a estar callado mientras los cascos de Sweet sonaban al pisar los escalones de roble. En lentos pasos llego al segundo piso y miro a su lado izquierdo para descubrir un pasillo corto.

-Cariño- dijo una voz baja en un tono peculiar.

El sonido provenía de la última habitación a la izquierda. La puerta se encontraba entre abierta, dejando escapar al pasillo oscuro una luz tenue parecida a la de la luna. Pequeños suspiros rompieron el silencio nuevamente, atrayendo la curiosidad de la alicornio.

Un ojo de color gris se asomó al interior por la pequeña abertura de la puerta. Lo que encontró fue una escena íntima de dos almas que buscaban unirse en un dulce acto de amor. Kaly se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos del draconequus roji negro, él acariciaba con cariño el pecho de la chica mientras daba pequeños besos por el cuello de su compañera.

Sweet sintió una emoción extraña en su pecho. Sabía que debía alejar la mirada de ellos dos; mas, sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Su corazón latía con progresivos aumentos de velocidad. El ver a esos dos dándose muestras de afecto de un modo tan íntimo, tan tierno, tan excitante, le hacían recordar esos últimos momentos con él. Aquel instante en que sus garras acariciaban su cuerpo y su boca era invadida por un inevitable beso rebosante de deseo.

Su respiración se agito notablemente al recordarlo. Un gemido causado por una leve mordida al cuello despertó de su trance a Sweet. Se retiró de un brinco agitando la cabeza y tratando de mantener el control de sus pensamientos.

Sus alas se encontraban un poco levantadas a la vez que su respiración era tan acelerada que necesitaba obtener bocanadas de aire. Por su persona pasaron 3 sensaciones a la vez. La primera, el deseo de tener una relación que se desenvolviera de aquella forma. Una persona que fuera casi como un amigo, al igual que ellos cuando los encontró en el exterior pero que a su vez fuera una pareja cariñosa. La segunda fue una sensación que apuntaba a la envidia, por alguna razón ella envidiaba a Kaly, la forma en la que la trataba, la tocaba, la forma en que le hacía desear estar con él, algo que no hizo con ella durante su primer encuentro. Finalmente la última sensación que le recorrió fue una atracción potente ante el joven draconequus de lentes rectangulares, había algo en ellos que le hacían ver a juicio de Sweet bastante atractivo. La atracción seguía creciendo, un segundo suspiro de Kaly se escuchó. Sweet cerró los ojos dando un trago de saliva mientras su mente se descontrolaba deseando que aquel draconequus en su forma actual pudiera tomarla entre sus brazos y tras un acto tierno de caricias y besos la tomara para él, le hiciera el amor de forma intensa y la abrazara tras una lucha de pasiones que terminarían en un glorioso clímax.

-Yo…debo controlarme…esos… pensamientos no son de una monarca- se susurró tratando de negar lo que sentía y deseaba.

De pronto todo fue interrumpido con un grito desgarrador que vino del exterior. Era un grito tan aterrador que parecía salido de un relato de terror en el cual, un pony se encuentra cara a cara con un infernal monstruo de los bosques.

Tras el grito se formularon otros, eran gritos de alerta, eran gritos de dolor y terror. Shady exaltado por aquel ruido se acercó a la ventana para ver al exterior. Lo que vio fue algo que le heló la sangre. Las casas más alejadas del distrito draconiano emanaban un fulgor rojizo que se confundía con las luces artificiales lanzadas a los cielos. Era fuego devorando esas casas y a todos los que habían allí.

-Kaly mira esto- dijo abriéndole paso para que observara –Algo está pasando en la entrada al distrito draconiano.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos. La mayor parte de la gente está en la fiesta, nadie los notara hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

La princesa entro veloz y se acercó a ellos para mirar aquellas luces rojizas de las que se aterraban. Algo dejo sin habla a la guardiana del tiempo, esas luces eran un fuego especial que su gente usaba, no era solo una llamarada cualquiera. Aquel era fuego fatuo utilizado en las guerras. Aquellas llamas fueron provocadas por el ejército de su reino.

Ambos draconequus salieron a toda velocidad por la ventana. Levitando en dirección al incendio en cuestión, sin saber que se encontrarían, solo escuchando gritos que se ahogaban entre los lejanos estruendos de la música y los fuegos artificiales. Y tras estas dos criaturas iba la princesa Lullaby temiendo lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, tal vez esto es lo que llamaba su madre "La noche de la luna triste".


	6. El llanto del Draconequus Parte 1

Capítulo 6: El llanto del draconequus parte 1

La ciudad de Deltoria rebosaba de vida aquella noche festiva. Las poderosas melodías de la música y las risas y vitoreo de la alegoría colectiva. Las luces de fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo nocturno de hermosos colores que, destellando en una sonora explosión se esparcían por un cielo estrellado de octubre. Entre aquellos juegos de luces, música y diversión, nadie pudo notar un poderoso rayo de color naranja que se disparó al cielo, en milésimas de segundo una enorme cúpula se formó sobre la ciudad y desapareció como llego.

El ruido de los arboles siendo acariciados por el viento y de los cascos metalizados de soldados del reino que portaban armaduras de hermosa plata, no podían escucharse en el interior de la ciudad. Aquella enorme cúpula indetectable formo un aislamiento de sonido del exterior. Esto anunciaba los horrores que nadie escucharía en la ciudad, esto aseguraba que la noche se tornaría macabra.

Los soldados del reino de Clock Tower se movían en la oscuridad con cautela. Algunos se dispersaban entre los arbustos y árboles que formaban parte del denominado Distrito Draconiano de Deltoria. El pequeño sendero que llevaba al hogar del pueblo draconequus era meramente corto, a pesar de que en el pasado algunos ponies cuestionaron la razón del por qué no tirar el viejo muro que dividía aquel distrito para que fuera una verdadera parte de la ciudad. Los pacíficos draconequus preferían que se mantuviera la belleza de la naturaleza de los alrededores de la ciudad. Tal vez si hubiesen aceptado la idea de los equinos, habrían tenido una oportunidad de que el pueblo mismo se negara a las órdenes de la guardia real.

El fulgor de las brasas inmisericordes se hizo presente en la calle más transitada del viejo distrito. Las calles oscurecidas eran iluminados por un fuego diferente a cualquiera, eran las llamas de guerra del ejército real. Una vieja construcción, posiblemente de las primeras de aquella zona. Ardía en el interior de ese poderoso fuego fatuo que devoraba a pasos veloces la casa. Un grito desgarrador retumbo por toda la avenida Carodian. La vieja fundadora del distrito se encontraba en el interior de aquella construcción en llamas.

Los alaridos atrajeron a los habitantes del lugar. Varios de los draconequus de edad mediana corrieron a la ayuda de la anciana que por más que intentaba usar el básico hechizo de teletransportación no conseguía lograrlo.

Soldados unicornio se presentaron de la nada con un rostro de asombro ante el incendio que crecía más y más. Los cuernos brillaron con estelas de magia que eran lanzadas con velocidad, sin causar efecto alguno en las flamas.

Los draconequus comprendieron que intentaban ayudar, lamentablemente esto solo era una fachada. Tras los arboles el viejo Red Star, fiel seguidor del ausente general Silver Shield. Su cuerno mostraba una estela de color oscuro que mantenía un hechizo potente. El fuego de guerra solo podía mantenerse indetenible si el hechizo se mantenía latente. Los soldados se movieron entre sombras y azoteas, preparándose para el momento en que todo el pueblo se acercara a la calle para atacarlos en una emboscada siniestra.

Shady Night y Kaly se acercaban velozmente al lugar donde ocurría todo. Se movieron entre las ramas de los árboles y las azoteas del pequeño distrito. El fulgor rojizo que llamo su atención crecía conforme se acercaban. Las calles se comenzaban a llenar por todos los habitantes del lugar, todos caminaban rumbo la misma dirección mientras que los hechizos de agua y ráfagas de viento trataban de controlar la ferocidad del fuego.

Kaly pudo observar al pasar levitando por las casas algunos niños entre la multitud que temerosos y sorprendidos trataban de subir a los arboles medianos que habían en las esquinas de algunas calles para ver mejor el lugar.

La princesa Lullaby se mantenía cerca de ambos draconequus, especialmente de Shady, el aroma de aquel fuego quemando la madera de una vieja casa y el extraño hecho de que 2 soldados de la guardia personal de su padre se encontraran más adelante causaron un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda de la joven gobernante.

-Creo que la casa de la vieja señora Aranís esta en fuego y están tratando de apagárlo. ¡Rápido! Debemos ayudarlos- dijo Kaly rompiendo el silencio a la vez que dejaba atrás al draconequus de cabellera rojiza.

Shady Night extendió una garra acompañada de un "espera" pero simplemente las palabras nunca brotaron. Había algo extraño en aquel fuego al que todos acudían como moscas que acuden al dulce aroma de comida recién cocinada. Se detuvo unos instantes mientras los gritos de ayuda y los intentos de contener el fuego se hacían más notorios en el aire. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo que no estuviera concordando con el lugar.

Sweet Lullaby comenzó a efectuar de igual forma una meticulosa búsqueda por los alrededores. Escucho un ruido tras de sí y al girar la cabeza, mirando hacia las casas, logro notar unas armaduras moviéndose entre los árboles. Sus cuernos brillaban con delicadeza preparando lo que parecía una extraña ballesta con dardos en la parte de munición.

Shady Night noto a lo lejos un pequeño destello opaco ocultándose entre unos arbustos cercanos al bosque. Segundos después escucho el crujir de una rama tras él y vio con el rabillo del ojo a un soldado tomando posición para disparar un extraño proyectil con una clase de ballesta.

Entonces comprendió que aquello no era un incendio, si no una trampa, ahora comprendía porque su padre no volvió esa noche y no volvería ninguna otra. Comenzó a moverse con lentitud, intentando fingir que no había notado aun la presencia del centurión que daba una señal a sus subordinados para que continuasen moviéndose a la calle Carodian.

Sweet lanzo un hechizo noqueador al pony armado, pero este solo lo atravesó como si se tratara tan solo de un fantasma que no puede ser herido. Su persona reacciono tras ver aquello. No podía ayudarlo, no podía cambiar nada de lo que estaba viendo. Esto eran las memorias del draconequus por lo tanto no se podía hacer nada más que mirar el trágico espectáculo que estaba por ocurrir.

El soldado disparo con cierta precisión directo al cuello del muchacho. El proyectil salió disparado a toda velocidad esperando impactarse en el cuerpo de Shady, pero no sería tan fácil. El joven draconequus giro velozmente lanzando un zarpazo con la garra de cuervo dejando ver una pequeña estela de magia que impacto con el extraño proyectil. Este salió disparado al sentido contrario y como si fuera una veloz estrella fugaz atravesó a toda velocidad la distancia entre el draconequus y el pony, impactando violentamente en su ojo izquierdo para después salir por la parte trasera de la cabeza rebotando en el suave pasto, pintándolo con pequeñas gotas de un rojo oscuro.

Shady se quedó estático un momento al mirar aquella escena que parecía salida de un cuento de guerra. El cuerpo yacía en el suelo sin vida y dejando escapar el liquido vital que impregnaba un aroma horrible a la briza nocturnal.

Uso su magia al descender para acercar la munición con la cual le habían atacado. Estaba seguro que no era una flecha y mucho menos una roca. La extraña unidad de aspecto cilíndrico y con una punta tan fina y afilada, parecida a la de un aguijón toco los dedos de la garra de lobo de Shady Night, impregnado en él la sangre de un soldado de Deltoria.

Retiro con cuidado el aguijón y del interior despidió un aroma horrible pero familiar. Era un aroma que podía marear a un niño y que posiblemente asquearía a cualquier criatura con un olfato bien desarrollado. Era veneno de mandrágora.

-¿Qué demonios?... No es común que usen esto a no ser que... ¡El incendio!- vocifero en voz alta con horror.

Ahora comprendía que estaba pasando. El veneno de Mandragora causaba una momentánea perdida de magia a los draconequus, al igual que a los unicornios. Reunirían a todos en la calle central y en un solo ataque dispararían cientos de aquellos dardos envenados dejando su magia a los suyos y de esa forma, cuando estuvieran atontados y sin poder, podrían matarlos sin tener mucha oposición.

-Tengo que detenerlos- dijo al salir disparado a toda velocidad, para advertirles a todos lo que ocurriría.

La princesa del tiempo descendió para ver el pequeño proyectil que el draconequus había arrojado al suelo tras salir disparado a la calle central del distrito. No era tan distante como para que aquella sección del recuerdo se des-fragmentara aun y tenía la curiosidad de ver el contenido que horrorizo al larguirucho ser.

El pasto se teñía de una pequeña lagunilla de sangre que brotaba en cascada de un hueco donde alguna vez existió un ojo en el rostro del soldado. A su lado se encontraba el pequeño proyectil goteando una sustancia de una tonalidad verde oscuro. Las pequeñas y venenosas gotas del jugo de la mandrágora goteaban para mezclarse con la sangre del suelo. Un aroma nauseabundo se formó ante aquella mezcla y la joven princesa se vio envuelta en un recuerdo propio al inhalar aquel deplorable perfume.

Recordó con claridad el haber entrado en alguna ocasión a una de las habitaciones de la zona sur del castillo, una parte la cual siempre se encontraba solitaria por alguna razón. Aquella puerta con marcas hechas con un viejo abre cartas anunciando un claro "Prohibido" llamaban la atención de la infantil mente de una princesa que apenas exploraba los rincones de su gran Hogar.

El aroma a veneno de mandrágora se colaba bajo la puerta cada que se acercaba y juraría que en el interior de aquella habitación siempre se encontraba un sonido parecido al de pasos viejos y metálicos, como si se tratase de alguien usando armadura, o incluso la posible idea de un fantasma que alejaba a todos con su advertencia de "Prohibido".

Nunca pudo descubrir que escondía aquella recamara alejada de todas las demás. Cuando niña al acercarse y tratar de tocar la puerta, siempre se aparecía a su lado una espectral silueta que dejaba relucir una barba amplia y balanceante. Los cascos arrugados sujetaban de los hombros a la pequeña infante y una voz destrozada con los años repicaba siempre el mismo canto con una tonalidad de alma en pena.

-"Ay cosas que los niños no deben ver. Y aquellos que aun asi, busquen entrar en lo desconocido para observar lo que no les incumbe. Recibirán un castigo más cruel que el de una vida en compañía de la soledad"- la giro volviéndola a tomar de sus hombros

La niña se encontró cara a cara con un rostro arrugado y machacado por el inmisericorde pase del tiempo. Los ojos vacíos de luz y repletos de una sombría apariencia la miraban mientras la barba del alicornio se balanceaba dejando ver en ratos una cicatriz en el pecho del anciano.

-Escuche algo dentro de ese lugar abuelo- dijo con miedo la niña

-Lo sé. Todos lo escuchamos. Mas sin embargo es algo que ni tus padres pueden mirar. Lo que mora en ese lugar es solo un viejo fantasma de mi pasado que se niega a ir- soltó a la niña- ahora vete de aquí. Las ánimas se aproximan con el atardecer y tu carne puede que les sea exquisita si te atrapan en soledad cuando llegue la noche.

Se dirigió con pasos cansados a la puerta y tras un entre abrir de puerta usando magia. Se introdujo en el interior de la habitación y cerró con una fuerza que retumbo en el pasillo y causo que las cortinas cayeran una tras otra asustando a la potrilla que corrió por su vida en busca de la protección de su padre.

Aquel recuerdo desapareció como llego y solo se pudo escapar de los labios de la doncella unas palabras creadas con enojo al recordar algo que su mente había bloqueado por tantos años.

-¿Ahí hacías estas cosas verdad?... Abuelo… Desgraciado…-

Un alarido se escuchó a lo lejos. "! Sigue viva ¡" mientras un coro de voces gritaban ordenes de traer algunas cosas para atender a la anciana fundadora que emergía del infierno que era aquel incendio con quemaduras por varias partes de su longevo cuerpo.

Sweet se levantó en vuelo y se dirigió al escenario de aquel acontecimiento. La casa se consumió por completo y el fuego lentamente moría. Alguien ya no lo mantenía imponente con su magia.

Shady Night estaba a punto de gritar a la multitud para alertarlos del plan de los caballeros que misteriosamente aparecieron en el momento exacto. Una mirada peculiar hacia los matorrales cercanos al bosque de parte del pony que se encontraba entre draconequus, anunciaba que los demás esperaban la señal. No lo permitiría al ver al viejo Red Star entre las sombras, levantando su casco para indicar la señal.

El draconequus extendió su garra de lobo y tras un destello de magia en ella lanzo un zarpazo que por unos instantes causo una brisa poderosa que arrastro el fuego moribundo contra la cara del unicornio que fingía ayudar. Su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas casi al instante y antes de que los draconequus trataran de ayudarlo pudieron ver con el fulgor del fuego que se arrastró con la ventisca unas sombras que los observaban en la oscuridad.

-ES UNA TRAMPA- Grito el muchacho causando una segunda ventisca que arrastrara el fuego contra los árboles.

Las órdenes de retroceder se escucharon seguido del sonido de cientos de cascos corriendo para evitar las flamas que se descontrolaban por la ventisca.

Los arqueros dispararon sin querer un par de dardos al igual que un hechizo mágico se disparaba contra una nube para destruir el fuego salvaje. Los Draconequus más jóvenes tomaron con delicadeza a la anciana y trataron de escapar del lugar mientras varios rompían en confusión y pánico.

-¡MATENLOS!- Grito Red Star

Los primeros disparos efectuados se estrellaron con las casas cercanas dejando escapar el horrible hedor a veneno en el lugar. Una segunda holeada de disparos al cielo se efectuó ante el grito del comandante en turno y la luz de las estrellas fue eclipsada unos segundos por una ola de dardos que caían sobre la vieja calle Carodian.

-¡TODOS VALLANCE DE AQUÍ AHORA!- Grito la dueña de la florería Leperchaun mientras trataba de salir corriendo por su hijo que se resguardaba en su casa.

Los draconequus se movieron de un lado a otro tratando de escapar la lluvia despiadada de proyectiles envenenados. Algunos trataban de llegar a sus casas y tomar a sus hijos, otros solo evitar los disparos para verse cara a cara con sus atacantes y enfrentarlos.

Un chispazo se lanzó al cielo y los soldados se dispersaron atacando a los aturdidos y envenenados seres. Cientos de draconequus sintieron como aquellos afilados aguijones se incrustaban en sus espaldas, cuellos y pechos. El efecto era casi inmediato y lo primero en ser atacado era la visión y un aturdimiento horrible. Podría describirse como la sensación que queda tras estar en una explosión cercana. Donde el sonido no es más que simple y hueco eco y la visión se torna como si sumergiéramos el rostro en un lago turbio.

Shady Night giro la cabeza al escuchar ruidos provenientes de las casas de algunas familias con niños. Los gritos de pequeños infantes que descubrían con horror la visita de inesperados intrusos que los arrancaban de sus camas y eran arrojados contra el suelo para después ser atravesados por una afilada hoja de metal que se alimentaba de sus dulces y frágiles alientos al morir.

Aquel chispazo en el cielo no era una seña de ataque para los soldados que corrieron despavoridos del fuego salvaje. Esa luz fue una señal para que soldados que nunca mostraron su posición atacaran y arrinconaran a todos.

Los rugidos y los cánticos de las espadas cortando el ambiente con rápidos movimientos inundaron el lugar. Gritos de niños y adultos emergían por donde quiera y las calles comenzaban a teñirse de un rojo que nunca nadie podría describir. Era un rojo tan oscuro que la misma noche podría sentir pavor de mirarle al escurrir por las calles.

Shady se abalanzó contra Red Star haciéndolo caer mientras los disparos de dardos envenenados seguían de un lado a otro, atrapando en un estado de desventaja a más de los suyos.

Las garras del draconequus atacaron sin piedad la cabeza del soldado que sentía como su yelmo comenzaba a romperse. Las patadas al abdomen del chico eran dolorosamente potentes, pero la furia lo había consumido.

-Pelea cobarde- grito al causar una profunda herida en el lado derecho de la frente del soldado.

El cuerno de Red Star lanzaba hechizos desesperados tratando de destruir a su adversario, sin éxito alguno para el sufrir del unicornio. Una navaja salió de las botas metálicas de la armadura de Star y con un movimiento casi certero ataco al muchacho. Este movió su cabeza unos centímetros para evadirlo pero la cuchilla logro arrancar velozmente una pequeña parte de su oreja derecha dejando escapar un doloroso rugido.

-Eres mío bestia- dijo lanzando un hechizo certero al pecho de Shady.

El cuerpo del muchacho impacto sobre la graba pedregosa del camino. Red Star se arrojó con fiereza contra él tratando de perforar su pecho con la cuchilla retráctil de su armadura. A pesar del aturdimiento Shady pudo reaccionar para sujetar con fuerza la pata de su atacante y comenzar un forcejeo mientras el ambiente se volvía más horrible a su alrededor. Soldados apuntando al muchacho, listos para matarlo.

-¡Noooo! Idiotas no se atrevan. Maten a los demás… él es mío.-

Sin cuestionar aquella orden, los soldados corrieron disparando esta vez flechas a todo lo que fuera más alto que ellos y se moviera con velocidad.

Los ojos del comandante se llenaron de malicia y fuego al mirar al chico que estaba haciendo lo posible por vencer en aquel forcejeo. La pata derecha de Star se colocó con firmeza sobre el cuello de Shady mientras la punta de la navaja estaba por alcanzar el mechón de pelo de su pecho.

-Es divertido ver como las serpientes tratan de huir ante su inevitable muerte. Y créeme muchacho voy a disfrutar ver como la luz de tus ojos se escapa al matarte por la estupidez que hiciste a mi rostro.

Un grito se escuchó a lo lejos. Era la voz de Kaly que era perseguida por un pony con una lanza de doble filo. Esta se internaba en el bosque cargando algo entre sus brazos mientras el enorme equino trataba de arrancarle una extremidad con su arma.

Shady sintió desesperación al no poder ir tras ella. Miro con firmeza al comandante Red Star y usando todas sus fuerzas rompió la pata del soldado que chillo de dolor al sentir como sus huesos lentamente se rompían y con un impulso ayudado por magia aquella navaja atravesaba a toda velocidad si barbilla dejando escapar una estela de sangre que cubrió el pecho del muchacho.

Levanto al unicornio que aun daba pequeños espasmos de movimiento a pesar de haber fallecido ya y lo arrojo contra las flamas que lo devoraron. Aquel fue un espectáculo mórbido, el fuego que creo era ahora el que borraba toda evidencia de su existencia a la vez que se escuchaban los gritos de soldados y amigos de tiempo que caían en combate.

La princesa miraba todo desde el cielo. Su rostro era ahora un mapa formado por distintas clases de horror que la abordaban. Aquello no era una batalla era una terrible y diabólica matanza genocida donde hombres, mujeres y niños eran convertidos en cascarones vacíos que goteaban sangre para aquel mar de muerte.

Se acercó a uno de los espacios entre casas del lugar y miro a todos lados buscando de nueva cuenta al draconequus de colores oscuros.

-Esto es horrible- su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse

Un grupo de niños, 5 para ser exactos, salieron de un pequeño escondrijo mientras un draconequus fornido y de aspecto fiero alejaba a los soldados de los pequeños. Era el profesor de historia Equestriana de la escuela draconequus. Los pequeños se transformaban en pequeños animales con dificultad para escapar a los bosques sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El fornido profesor golpeaba con dureza los cuerpos de sus atacantes, recibiendo impactos de flechas que frenaba con su cola. Su magia se había esfumado hace unos minutos por uno de los dardos envenenados, por lo cual se valía solo por sus garras y la suerte.

Los soldados no dejaban de aparecer, parecían una manada interminable de monstruos salidos a la luz de la luna que era testigo de la más terrible noche del reino de Alderan.

Un desgarrador sonido se escuchó durante el enfrentamiento. Una espada larga se incrustaba en la espalda del pedagogo que no podía soportar el dolor y cayo de rodillas frente a los esbirros de Red Star. El maestro lucho hasta su último aliento, lanzaba poderosos golpes con una enorme garra de dragón que arranco un trozo de piel del cuello de unos soldados.

Sabiendo su destino, el draconequus solo miro hacia el fuego que terminaba de desaparecer y al ver a los pequeños animales que se perdían entre los bosques, solo sonrió y comenzó a reírse con todas las fuerzas que quedaban en un maltratado cuerpo. Uno de los unicornios enfureció al no ver temor en sus ojos y clavo una daga en su hombro. El profesor solo rio con más fuerza sintiendo como la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo. Y así en un instante que pareció eterno para Sweet que miraba todo. Los soldados incrustaron sus espadas en el hombre una y otra vez arrebatándole la vida y destrozando su cuerpo con los cortes cada vez más violentos sin importar si mantenía aun vida o no.

Shady se encontraba batallando con soldados que atacaban desde el aire. Pegasos que disparaban flechas aleatoriamente buscando darle a alguien. Uno tras uno caía inconscientes por los ataques de un grupo de jóvenes que se unieron al draconequus negruzco para frenar la amenaza aérea.

Sweet trato de retroceder, buscando un buen ángulo para abrir sus alas y dar un impulso lo suficientemente alto como para poder emprender vuelo a toda velocidad y acercarse más a la acción directa del protagonista de aquella historia macabra. Por decisión de la suerte al retroceder lo único que descubrió fue una escena lamentable que se escondía por el ruido de la batalla y la tranquilidad ante un frenético panorama. Al girar vio a una pequeña draconequus de colores blancos y rosados. La pequeña criatura lloraba aterrada mientras trataba de despertar a un draconequus adulto que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Su aspecto era pasivo e inmóvil. Su frente sangraba posiblemente por el golpe de alguno de los escombros de las casas que caían al suelo al ser impactadas por hechizo de unicornios y draconequus en la batalla.

La niña rogaba con sollozantes palabras una y otra vez la misma oración "Mami debes levantarte, tenemos que irnos. Por favor mami despierta, los ponies se han vuelto malvados, mami por favor".

La sangre de la madre formaba un pequeño charco negruzco bajo su cabeza mientras la niña insistía en golpear su pecho tratando de traer a su madre en la conciencia. Las pequeñas patas de león blanco y cebra se impactaban en pequeños golpecitos una y otra vez contra el pecho de la occisa.

Sweet sintió la enorme necesidad de tomar a la criatura entre sus patas delanteras y salir volando con ella del lugar, pero inmediatamente recordó que nada de eso podría cambiarse, todo eran simples memorias y nada más.

Una sombra imponente comenzó a formarse tras la princesa y con sonoros chasqueteos se anunciaba su acercamiento al infante. La pequeña no mayor a 5 años de la vida promedio de un draconequus giro con miedo al percibir la silueta oscura proyectada por las luces de fuegos fatuos en la ciudad. Frente a ella se encontraba un pony terrestre de enorme tamaño. Era una monstruosa montaña andante que llevaba un mar de sangre impregnada en su armadura y piel.

La niña tomo un trozo de madera con ambas patas para usarlo como si fuera una espada. La punta de esta se encontraba encendida en fuego que devoraba velozmente el trozo de madera.

-Solo necesito esperar que esa lastimosa espada de madera se consuma por el fuego y podre romper tu cráneo niña. Incluso, no debo esperar, esa cosa no me puede lastimar si no lo sabes usar- dijo una voz tan gruesa como la del mismo demonio mientras se esbozaba una mirada siniestra por la rendija del yelmo de su armadura.

El enorme equino dio un golpe veloz con su pata derecha arrebatando a la niña su única defensa. Se acercó imponente mientras la pequeña solo se ponía delante de su madre tratando de usar algún tipo de hechizo que pudiera defenderlas del monstruos que miraba en aquel momento, lamentablemente esto no ocurrido.

El pony al cual conocían en las filas como "El verdugo" tomo a la niña con sus cascos y la arrojo contra la pared de una de las casas. El sonido del pequeño cuerpo chocando contra la pared de ladrillos dejo escapar un sonido hueco que fue ahogado inmediatamente por un poderoso impacto con una de sus patas delanteras golpeando el vientre de la niña que dejo escapar un grito ahogado de dolor. El monstruo tomo un enorme trozo de madera que se encontraba en el suelo y como si se tratara de una cocinera que suaviza a golpes la carne antes de prepararla, comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez sin parpadear ni una sola vez, disfrutando los llantos y gemidos de dolor de la pequeña que se comenzaba a llenar de heridas y pequeños indicios de sangre que comenzaban a brotar de su cabeza. Sweet rompió en furia y trato de golpear en varias ocasiones al verdugo que no dejaba de repetir aquella horrenda acción contra la pequeña que comenzaba a perder la lucha y se volvía solo un cascaron que daba movimientos en pequeños espasmos.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!- Grito una voz conocida

El verdugo paro su violento ataque y volteo para buscar al sujeto que había osado gritarle al máximo campeón del ejército de Deltoria. Shady Night apareció volando a toda velocidad contra él y antes de que si quiera pudiera reaccionar se encontró con un cuerno cercenado de alguno de sus compañeros, incrustándose contra su ojo izquierdo.

La bestia rujía de dolor mientras retrocedía en intento desesperado de extraer aquel cuerno de su ojo que se destrozó por la fuerza del impacto al ser incrustado. El chico aprovecho este momento para levantar a la pequeña niña que aún estaba consiente pero delicada. Sweet pudo ver por pequeños segundos como aquel escuálido y joven muchacho se encontraba lleno de raspones y cortadas en su rostro. El reconoció a la niña, era la hija de su vieja maestra de música. A veces ella rondaba por la tienda y bromeaba un poco con él al ser de los pocos que disfrutaban del tocar el piano en el distrito.

-Te voy a sacar de aquí Lily- susurro mientras comenzaba a levitar para salir de aquel lugar.

La niña entre abrió los ojos y dejo escapar un débil llamado

-¿Shady?- su rostro lo miro con dolor al girar.

-Vas a estar bien pequeña-

Sweet voló tras ellos para no perder el rastro de todo, pero la curiosidad hizo que volteara una vez más en busca de la enorme montaña equina que buscaba liberarse del dolor hace unos segundos. No lo encontró, solo había sangre y 3 unicornios que comenzaban a correr tras ellos disparando dardos tranquilizantes contra el draconequus que estaba a punto de perderse entre los árboles.

Un veloz dardo se impactó contra su oreja sin que él pudiera evadirlo. La velocidad del proyectil fue tal que termino arrancándole un pedazo a su oreja sana, irónicamente a la misma altura de la herida de su otra oreja. Un gruñido de dolor se escuchó mientras sentía como una pequeña fracción de veneno se colaba por su herida.

-No carajo… Nooo… Solo un poco más – gruño mientras trataba de levitar a toda velocidad- solo hasta la cuesta que lleva al canal del rio.

La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, el veneno aturdía sus sentidos a pasos veloces mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a descender al suelo. Los unicornios dispararon una nueva tanda de proyectiles, todos dieron en la espalda del draconequus que empezaba a aletear con fuerza. Un último dardo se incrusto unos segundos sobre su cuello dejando entrar una última dosis de aquel líquido maldito.

-¡Shady!- gritó la princesa del tiempo al ver como el draconequus aun consiente perdía las fuerzas de sus extremidades y caía al suelo rodando en picada por una cuesta que parecía interminable. La poca fuerza que le quedaba la usó en abrazar con fuerza a la pequeña Lily que caía con él.

Los unicornios frenaron su trote al llegar al borde casi invisible de la cuesta. Uno de los que usaban aquellas extrañas ballestas no logro frenar del todo y cayó por la cuesta. Su arma floto unos segundos en el aire y fue arrastrada con el cuerno del soldado. Rodó un par de segundos hasta que su cuello fue cortado por el afilado hilo de pelo de esfinge que usaban aquellas armas. La sangre salió a borbotones causando una muerte lenta y dolorosa acompañada por los golpes que recibía al caer.

Sweet volaba lo más rápido que podía, atravesando aquellos arboles imaginarios que para el draconequus se volvían obstáculos que no podía evitar en ciertas ocasiones. Sus brazos comenzaron a separarse, dejando expuesta a la pequeña que sangraba por sus heridas. Shady no podía controlar su cuerpo, el veneno lo inmovilizo por completo, pero aun podía ver y escuchar, aún estaba consciente de lo que ocurría.

-Li…ly-su cuerpo no soporto más y termino abriendo los brazos dejando escapar el pequeño cuerpo de la niña- ¡NO!- grito con debilidad antes de golpearse con un tronco caído y quedar inconsciente.

Todo se destruyó alrededor de la princesa y una vez más aquel mundo de recuerdos quedo en tinieblas responsables de causar intranquilidad y angustia. Su respiración se encontraba agitada mientras internamente gritaba de enojo y tristeza por no haber podido cambiar nada de aquella proyección del pasado. Su voz dejaba escapar un enorme grito de frustración al recordar cómo no pudo ayudar a la niña de ser golpeada por aquel monstruoso pony. Solo dejo salir todo mientras el lugar comenzaba a proyectar una nueva visión en un tono más gris y deprimente que la última vez.

Era el viejo bosque de los alrededores de Deltoria, el más inmenso de todo Alderan para ser exacto y posiblemente uno de los más misteriosos de Equestria. Algunos relataban que ese hermoso y enorme lugar era la morada de varias criaturas desconocidas que daban un poco de magia al mundo y a su vez también albergaba misteriosos seres que la imaginación colectiva de la sociedad creaba con ideas temerosas. El bosque era un lugar del cual algunos nunca volvían al perderse entre sus paisajes místicos.

Una espesa niebla inundaba el lugar causando un escenario espectral. La blancuzca niebla se colaba entre los árboles y desprendía un aroma húmedo por todo el lugar. El suelo se cubría de este delicado manto nebuloso, cubriendo cosas de la vista de cualquiera que no mirara con cuidado.

El dolor comenzó a llegar a la cabeza del adolorido draconequus que despertaba lentamente. Sus orejas ardían como una quemadura recién hecha y las caricias de la niebla provocaban solo una sensación desagradable.

Sus garras se encontraban entumidas y llenas de raspones causados por la caída descontrolada de la noche anterior. En su pecho se encontraban heridas leves pero causadas por las armas de los ponies.

Trato de levantar su adolorido cuerpo unos segundos para mirar desde una mejor perspectiva el lugar. La neblina volvía complicado identificar el lugar pero a la vez le daba una gran ventaja al esconderlo de una vista atenta. Comenzó a palmear el suelo hasta encontrar una roca de notorio tamaño en la cual se apoyó unos segundos. El lugar se encontraba sin movimiento alguno pero con una vista distintiva. Estaba en el sendero que llevaba a las viejas cabañas del bosque Deruma, nombrado así por las extrañas historias de criaturas rondando por el lugar.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de la caída, sentía que algo le faltaba y tras aquella imagen en su cabeza de una caída dolorosa por varios metros rumbo al sendero recordó como sus brazos se habían separado dejando escapar el cuerpo de la pequeña Lily.

-¿Li..ly? – Hizo esfuerzo para recargarse en un árbol y poder hablar mejor -¡LILY!- Nunca recibió respuesta.

Utilizo su cola para sentir la tierra de su alrededor, tratando de encontrar un pequeño bulto cubierto por la niebla que esperaba encontrar. El silencio del lugar solo aumentaba la desesperación al no poder encontrar a la chiquilla que trato de ayudar.

Un sonido violento se escuchó por los cielos, anunciando la llegada de una tormenta larga y despiadada. El ambiente se volvía más frío y de la oreja izquierda caía una húmeda hoja de eucalipto. Para él era un misterio saber cómo había llegado a su oreja aquella planta pero la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo. Una sensación ardiente y dolorosa llego a su oreja tras la caída de aquella hoja. Era como si alguien la hubiera colocado para evitar que la herida lo volviera loco. La pregunta era ¿Quién?

El viento soplo un poco expandiendo la blanca neblina por el sendero y llevándola a los árboles, la suerte parecía estar de su lado cubriéndolo de la vista de cualquiera que cruzara por el viejo camino. Sus ojos podían ver un poco mejor en aquel ambiente, así que podría estar alerta sin tanto problema.

Recargo la cabeza en el árbol mirando a los cielos nublados de color plata. Los golpes y raspones comenzaban a sentirse mientras sus extremidades despertaban de aquel horrible adormecimiento. Fue en ese momento en el que noto la enorme cantidad de rocas que tenía la bajada por la cual cayo la noche anterior. Algunas eran enormes y seguramente varias de ellas lo lastimaron. Otras eran de una estructura extraña, parecían pequeñas bases en las cuales uno podía pararse para sentir el viento de los días fríos golpeándoles el rostro.

-Lily…- dijo en voz baja mientras observaba una estructura rocosa peculiar que se levantaba como una rampa donde cualquier artefacto con ruedas podría salir volando si tuviera el impulso necesario.

Algo le hizo sentir miedo de mirar hacia las ramas altas de los árboles. La sensación del cuerpo de Lily escapando de sus brazos al caer se volvía a sentir en su cuerpo. Trataba de recordar que dirección había tomado la pequeña criatura blanca al caer y rogaba que aquellas visiones oscuras no indicaran que terminara rodando por alguna de aquellas rocas que daban la ilusión de rampas.

Trago saliva con lentitud mientras su cabeza se movía lentamente hacia arriba para mirar las copas de los árboles. Sobre aquel árbol no se encontraba nada. Ni en el siguiente, mucho menos en el que estaba al otro lado. Un pequeño alivio se sintió en su corazón al no encontrar rastros de la niña en los árboles. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras dirigía su mirada a la parte este del lugar y fue donde su rostro cambio aquella expresión de alivio por una de absoluta conmoción.

El viento soplo nuevamente moviendo algunas ramas rotas que caían al suelo con su follaje moribundo dejando al descubierto a unos cuatros metros del suelo y de distancia del muchacho una imagen cruel. En las ramas intermedias de los viejos arboles de roble se encontraba colgando como si fuera un muñeco de trapo la dulce Lily. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos con una suma expresión de sorpresa mientras su pecho era atravesado por la rama de roble. Su sangre se había esparcido como una diminuta cascada mientras su cuerpo colgaba de aquella rama. La pequeña pata de tigre blanco se encontraba desgarrada por los golpes de la caída, podían verse los músculos de la garra a pesar de estar un poco distante.

-No…Lily- dijo cerrando los ojos y cerrando el puño de su garra de cuervo.

Sus alas dolían horriblemente al moverlas y sus piernas no tenían mucha fuerza en aquel momento. Aun así se las ingenio par a levantarse y usando a los arboles como soporte a su largo cuerpo. A pasos cansados se acercó hasta caer de nuevo al suelo y quedar a unos pasos del árbol manchado de sangre.

Una de esas pequeñas rocas lisas con pequeños levantamientos estaba frente aquel roble. Esta había catapultado a la pequeña contra las ramas. Aunque Lily murió al instante que la rama atravesaba su pequeño corazón y pulmón, Shady no podía dejar de pensar que la pequeña había estado mucho tiempo ahí, sufriendo el insoportable dolor mientras su sangre escurría por su cuerpo tiñéndolo de un rojo fúnebre y oscuro.

-Lo siento… En verdad lo siento- las lágrimas se deslindaron de sus ojos de la nada.

Shady rompió a llorar sin poder poner resistencia. No quería ocultar sus emociones, tenía que dejarlas escapar no importaba si lo encontraban ahora a este punto. Levanto su garra con trabajo y usando todas sus fuerzas logro efectuar un pequeño brote de magia que cubrió el cuerpo de la pequeña y la hizo aparecer sobre el regazo del draconequus. Este se recargo contra una roca lo suficientemente grande y lisa como para usarla de soporte. Cerró aquellos ojos dorados que alguna vez rebosaron de vida y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando escapar un llanto diminuto que en cada lágrima dejaba escapar el recuerdo de cada persona que había visto morir la noche anterior.

Sweet solo miro como el monstruo que la había atacado hace poco ahora se encontraba llorando por la muerte de una niña ajena a su familia. Vio el punto más frágil de Shady Night, vio cómo se desmoronaba en aquel llanto.

Un pequeño lagrimal escapo de los ojos de la princesa del tiempo y recorrió toda su mejilla hasta terminar colgando un par de segundos en su mentón para finalmente caer sin escape a la tierra del suelo.

Uso su pata para limpiar aquella lágrima derramada y antes de que su pata volviera al suelo logro visualizar algo acercándose entre la niebla. Era una figura diminuta que se movía con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido. La atención de Sweet se enfocó totalmente en aquella figura mientras que el draconequus seguía perdido en su mar de lágrimas.

La figura atravesó finalmente el muro de niebla y dejo ver a una pequeña criatura de color marrón y cabellos blanquecinos. Era uno de los niños del distrito draconiano. La garra izquierda que era perteneciente a la de un búho, llevaba un par de hojas de eucalipto como la que callo de la oreja de Shady. En la otra garra que era de puma, se adentraba dentro de un pequeño bolso, parecido a los que llevaban los practicantes de medicina en las pruebas de campo.

El niño miro al draconequus adulto y tras unos segundos de inseguridad y de ver el cadáver de la niña, decidió acercarse a él.

-Me alegra que allá despertado señor… Temía que no lo hiciera- dijo una voz asustadiza.

Shady giro la mirada a paso quedo hasta encontrarse con el niño que caminaba lentamente hacia él. Trato de controlarse un momento antes de hablar y sin soltar el cuerpo de la pequeña extendió su garra hasta tocar la del niño, dando un apretón de garras.

-¿Tú fuiste el que puso una hoja en mi oreja?- pregunto de una forma que trataba de ser amistosa.

-Debíamos mantener esa herida fresca. Al secarse podría llevarse una infección si no se tiene un desinfectante para ellas- respondió el niño.

-Gracias por ayudarme… pero ¿Cómo sabes que eso funcionaria?-

-Mi padre es médico. El me enseño a sobrevivir en la intemperie cuando fuimos de campamento el año pasado- el niño le mostró las hojas que llevaba y miro fijamente sus ojos- me llamo Izzy, mi papa es el doctor Kalsiper, tal vez lo conozcas.

-No sabía que el viejo Kalsiper tuviera hijos. Pero me alegra que así sea y de que estés bien. Al menos no estas lleno de rasguños como yo-

-Necesito que se agache para poder cubrir sus orejas con las hojas y un desinfectante que llevo en este bolso. Por favor podría…-

Shady coloco con delicadeza el cuerpo de Lily en el suelo y lo recargo sobre la roca. Después se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Izzy que no dejaba de mirar el cadáver que no estaba ahí la última vez que vio a Shady.

-¿Ella está?- trago saliva

-Lamentablemente… no pude salvarla… aunque trate- respondió mostrando tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Era tu hermana? ¿Tu hija?-

-Era una conocida que se volvió mi amiga. Era de las pocas que tocaba el piano del pueblo-

El niño comenzó a untar en las heridas abiertas un líquido transparente que se usaba para tratar raspones y demás, casi como una pomada cura todo de las que a veces los ancianos esconden entre sus medicamentos. Tras untar en las partes dañadas y causar una refrescante sensación en el muchacho, coloco con cuidado las hojas que funcionaban como vendas temporales, pegándose a él por el mismo ungüento que coloco anteriormente.

-¿Has encontrado a otros de los nuestros?- pregunto al temer por el bienestar de Kaly.

-Me encontré a una mujer hace unos minutos cuando fui a buscar más de estas hojas. Dijo que esperara aquí con usted hasta que encontrara un camino seguro a unas cabañas viejas que ella conocía por el lugar y que llevaban tanto tiempo sin uso que podríamos escondernos de momento en ellas- el niño se sentó a su lado y lo miro fijamente.

\- Oye… ¿esta mujer tenía el cabello color celeste?-

-¿La conoce? Ella dijo que estaba buscando a uno de los nuestros también pero tras una persecución que tuvo con uno de los guardias no pudo salir de un escondite improvisado hasta que amaneció.

-Es Kaly…está viva- una sonrisa adolorida se formó en su rostro mientras tocaba el hombro del muchacho.

-Si es usted a quien busca creo que le dará gusto verlo. No ha de tardar mucho. Le di mi brújula para que nos encontrara-

El draconequus negruzco extendió su pata de lobo y miro al niño.

-Mi nombre es Shady… Shady Night. Era un simple reparador de instrumentos de una tienda familiar al final de la calle Mofetar- dijo sin más.

El niño estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un par de voces extrañas se escucharon por el sendero cubierto de niebla. El caminar de los equinos era rebelado por el sonido de las pesadas armaduras que llevaban sobre su cuerpo. Las risas burlonas se esparcían por el lugar mientras un pequeño jadeo se rebelaba entre tanto escándalo.

Shady tomo al niño y lo pego a su cuerpo tapándole la boca, no podía dejar que los encontraran ahora. El niño entro en susto por unos segundos hasta que el draconequus hizo un gesto de silencio, Izzy entendió de inmediato y solo miro entre la niebla. Los ojos de los draconequus eran más aptos que los ojos de pony para ciertas condiciones, así que podían ver perfectamente lo que ocurría en el camino.

Un golpe hueco seguido de un quejido infantil se escuchó seguido de una silueta azul que caía contra el piso rodando por el sendero. La princesa reconoció de inmediato a la criatura. Era uno de los niños que escaparon al bosque mientras el profesor luchaba en el pueblo con los soldados imperiales. El chiquillo sangraba de la frente y sus alas se encontraban rotas.

Tras este, aparecieron 3 soldados de armaduras plateadas. Dos de ellos unicornios, el tercero era un pegaso, era el único que no reía de aquel trío. Finalmente tras ellos aparecía como un espectro que surge de la nada, una enorme figura. Era la monstruosa montaña, aquel enorme equino de fuerza devastadora. En sus laterales de armadura llevaba colgando algo. Eran niños draconequus, eran aquellos niños que vio escapar al bosque. Todos colgaban sin vida de los agarres de la armadura. Todos tenían el cuello cortado y una expresión dolorosa grabada para siempre en sus pequeños rostros.

El último del grupo se arrastraba por el suelo tratando desesperadamente de escapar de aquellos soldados. Sus gemidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar como los de un niño perdido que teme no volver a ver a su madre.

-VAMOS MOCOSO- Grito uno

-¿Acaso no quieres vivir?- grito un segundo- ¡CORRE!-

Izzy y la princesa sintieron un escalofrió en sus espaldas. Pero Shady en cambio, se contenía de querer salir contra aquellos bastardos y arrancarles la yugular con sus garras.

-No mires Izzy… si lo ayudamos morimos…y no quiero que veas esto- susurro a su oído.

Los unicornios usaban su magia para evitar los pequeños aguijones afilados de los proyectiles con veneno de mandrágora. Lentamente fueron arrojándolos contra el niño agotado. Uno por uno fueron incrustándose en sus patas, y cola.

-Por favor… déjenme- lloraba el pequeñín

-No hay lugar para los de tu especie mozalbete así que, lamentamos decirte que se acabó el juego de ver cuánto tratas de vivir-

La montaña se abrió camino entre sus compañeros levantando una larga lanza que tenía en el extremo una afilada cuchilla.

-¡AYUDENME! ¡AUXILIO!- Grito desesperado el infante de colores azules.

-Nadie puede escucharte gritar niño- susurro la montaña con aquella voz macabra que poseía.

Tomo impulso con sus patas traseras y corrió con la lanza entre sus dientes. A pocos centímetros del pequeño draconequus este dejo caer la lanza para atraparla con sus cascos delanteros y de un salto la tomo con fuerza y la incrusto en la espalda del niño atravesándolo con el peso del equino al caer.

Izzy se estremeció al ver eso y cerró los ojos tratando de gritar. Shady solo apretó más su boca con su pata para silenciarlo. La princesa solo dejo salir un notorio suspiro de asombro mientras sus patas cubrían su boca ante la cruel escena.

El pequeño solo abría la boca sin poder gritar. Sus ojos se abrían como si las cuencas oculares estuvieran a punto de reventarle. La cuchilla se extrajo de su cuerpo y antes de que siquiera pudiera parpadear se incrusto en su cuerpo una vez más. La montaña era conocida por su crueldad en batalla y ahora estaba mostrando que no eran solo cuentos. Una y otra vez apuñalo el cuerpo del niño con la cuchilla de la lanza, cada puñalada más brutal que la anterior. Los ojos del infante empezaban a volverse pálidos y carentes de luz. La respiración de sus pulmones terminaba y solo quedaba un cascaron vacío que sangraba a borbotones mientras era abierto en canal con la lanza.

La respiración de Sweet se mostró irregular. Sus ojos empezaban a derramar un mar de lágrimas indetenibles. Aquella gráfica escena era demasiado. Nunca había sentido tanto asco por un ser vivo como por aquel soldado y más aún, por quien dio la orden de efectuar el genocidio de todo un pueblo.

-Bueno creo que este fue el último. Deberíamos volver- dijo el pegaso

-A vamos. El día es joven. No importa si volvemos aun, después de todo Clock Tower lanzo anoche ese hechizo de sueño profundo a todos en el festejo. No despertaran hasta una semana después. Él quiere que acabemos con todos sin excepción.- dijo un unicornio de color crema

-Vallamos al final de este sendero, con suerte encontraremos más de esos asquerosos draconequus- dijo la montaña

Lentamente Shady libero la boca del pequeño niño que respiro lentamente mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados. El muchacho de color oscuro solo vio como el enorme asesino colgaba de la cola el cadáver del pequeño junto a los otros, como si fueran trofeos de guerra.

Tras unos minutos lo ponies se perdieron en la niebla y la tormenta dio inicio inundando de un aroma de tierra mojada todo el lugar.

-Eso fue horrible- susurro Izzy

-Lo sé. Y ellos lo disfrutaron que es lo más horrible de todo-

Shady levanto sus brazos unos momentos y chasqueo los dedos para hacer un truco sencillo de magia. Movió las ramas de los árboles para que los cubriera un poco de la lluvia, su magia estaba volviendo sin tantas complicaciones como hace unos minutos.

Se levantó con lentitud y tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, no la dejaría en ese lugar, la enterraría apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Un sonido se escuchó entre los matorrales que estaban a unos pasos de ellos. Izzy estiro el cuello intentando ver que causaba aquel ruido, pero siempre manteniéndose tras el draconequus.

Sweet temió lo peor en aquel momento. Tras unos minutos de misterio apareció una figura que hizo que su corazón descansara, no era ningún peligro. Kaly atravesó los matorrales llamando en susurros a Izzy y al levantar la mirada sus ojos se llenaron de alegría al ver al muchacho que amaba en aquel lugar.

-Shady- se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos.

-Me alegro que estés bien Kaly- sonrió

La chica quiso arrojarse a los brazos de su amado, pero al notar que cargaba a una niña no cedió a aquel deseo. En aquellos momentos no noto la enorme herida en el cuerpo de Lily por lo cual pensó que solo estaba inconsciente.

-Debemos irnos. Encontré un lugar escondido que nos servirá de refugio mientras pensamos algo.

-Guíanos entonces Kaly-

Y sin nada que perder en aquel momento los 3 caminaron rumbo a lo desconocido de aquel enorme bosque. Sweet suspiro y seco sus lágrimas, miro a su alrededor y después comenzó a seguir a ese pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes de una noche atroz.


	7. El llanto del Draconequus Parte 2

Capítulo 7

El llanto del draconequus parte 2

El ambiente de aquella tarde era frio. El cielo se mantenía en un permanente color grisáceo desde hace ya 3 días. La ciudad de Deltoria se encontraba aun presa de un hechizo impensable que mantenía a los habitantes dentro de un sueño profundo. Los perros de armadura militar seguían asechando las cercanías de la ciudad buscando a cualquiera que se escondiera en el bosque o las pequeñas localidades agrícolas.

La cantidad exacta de draconequus que aun se encontraban huyendo era completamente desconocida. Incluso era difícil saber si realmente alguien más había escapado de aquel baño de sangre. Los niños que lo consiguieron tarde o temprano fueron cayendo por las afiladas navajas de "la montaña". Aquel monstruoso equino tomaba como un deporte la casería de pequeños draconequus, algunos soldados rumoraban incluso que les arrancaba la piel para hacer fundas para sus armas.

Sweet despertó aquella mañana con un sentimiento de melancolía al encontrarse con un ambiente gris y poco agradable. Aunque aquello solo fueran los recuerdos del muchacho de pelaje oscuro, ella tenía 3 días siguiéndolos tras el rencuentro con Kaly. Sus ojos expresaban agotamiento a pesar de recién despertar. Los delicados cabellos castaños se movían de un lado a otro con una estética alborotada cuando la joven intentaba ponerse en pie.

Pero, a su vez, dentro de su cabeza se formaba una gran interrogante. ¿Por qué esos recuerdos no se habían desvanecido y aparecido nuevamente acelerando el tiempo hasta el momento exacto en el cual ocurría un suceso de importancia? La respuesta, si es que la tenía, estaba fuera de su alcance de momento.

En la esquina de aquella habitación se encontraba aun atrapado en un mar de sueños el pequeño Izzy. Sobre su pecho se encontraba un pequeño libro de color verde que llevaba siempre escondido en su bolso. La presencia de un viejo sujetador de velas a su lado delataba que el muchacho había estado despierto hasta tarde. El rostro del niño lucia una tranquilidad que nunca mostraba estando despierto. Parecía que aquel libro entre abierto era algo que lograba darle seguridad, o tal vez le traía un recuerdo que le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Sweet dio un pequeño bostezo mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la habitación, la luz opaca entraba por las ventanas y daba una sensación de que el lugar era un congelador enorme, un efecto psicológico causado solamente por la calidez de un cuerpo que recién despierta y las estéticas opacas del ambiente pues los cristales se mantenía sin ningún rastro de empañamiento.

La princesa miro unos momentos al pequeño y logro distinguir algo en las letras de color dorado que resaltaban en la cubierta de aquel libro. "Viaje a Terramar"

-Ese nombre…Me suena familiar- susurro para sí misma antes de escuchar un sonido en el exterior que llamo su atención.

Salió con cautela cerrando la puerta del dormitorio para buscar lo que causo aquel ruido. Fue un sonido débil pero en tiempos como ese, cualquier ruido era sinónimo de precaución y temor.

Tock Tock Tock… Se escuche nuevamente en el patio trasero de la vieja cabaña. La princesa se movió como un felino que no desea ser detectado y en cuestión de segundos cruzo la puerta que llevaba a la parte trasera. Estaba ahí, lleno de vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo, algunas con pequeñas pinceladas de sangre. Shady se encontraba clavando algo a la tierra, y su rostro reflejaba un semblante destrozado y desalentador.

-Deberías dejar que yo lo haga, aun estas lastimado por todo lo que paso- dijo una voz femenina

La joven pudo visualizar al girar un poco su cabeza a Kaly que solo podía observar mientras el draconequus terminaba el trabajo en un estado casi robótico. Tock tock tock se escuchaba nuevamente hasta que finalmente se detuvo y dejo caer al suelo un martillo bastante grande.

-No puedes hacer algo que me corresponde hacer. Mis fracasos y mis victorias debo llevarlas y terminarlas- respondió con un tono sombrío.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste.-

-Y aun así no fue suficiente. No fui lo suficientemente rápido, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Ni siquiera… fui lo suficientemente listo para poder sacarla de ahí sin que…-no pudo terminar la oración.

-Lo comprendo y sé que es difícil. Yo también la conocía y es horrible saber que ya no está, pero debemos mantenernos fuertes en estos momentos y pensar en algo antes de que nos encuentren.- la chica tomo su garra de lobo.

Sweet pudo ver lo que el muchacho clavo en el suelo cuando se dio la vuelta. Era una pequeña cruz hecha de maderas viejas que encontró. En ella se podía ver la leyenda "Lily Downpour. Amiga y talentosa pianista". El corazón de Sweet sintió una punzada de dolor al ver aquella cruz frente un monto de tierra que aun daba indicios de haber sido removida hace poco. Una lapida molesta y una tumba lamentable para una vida que nunca debió apagarse del modo en que termino sus días.

El draconequus miro a Kaly con cierta furia en sus ojos, desde que tubo la fuerza para enterrar a la pequeña esa mirada de furia había permanecido en sus ojos. Odiaba al rey, odiaba a los soldados de la guardia, odiaba el no tener las agallas o la estupidez para salir rumbo al viejo castillo y arrancarle la espina dorsal al endiablado monarca.

-Tú no tienes su sangre en tus garras Kaly- respondió sin titubeo y después solo giro su mirada a la tumba.

-Ahora entiendo porque tienes tanto odio en ti- dijo la princesa mirando como el chico empezaba a alejarse de Kaly para entrar a la casa.

El ser de tonalidades oscuras entro y se sentó tras el muro de la casa, recargando su espalda y cabeza en la pared, dejando ver su cola por el umbral de la puerta. Kaly solo bajo las orejas y prefirió arrodillarse frente la tumba de la pequeña Lily, por su mente pasaban temores y recuerdos de aquella noche, recordó como había tratado de sacar una esfera de memorias que había activado uno de sus conocidos durante el incidente, aquel artefacto había gravado con detalle unos minutos del ataque al distrito draconiano. Recordó como intento escapar con ella al no poder encontrar a Shady, recordó como al casi ser asesinada por un soldado dejo caer la esfera y se rompió al impactarse contra las rocas. Ella pudo haber mostrado eso a los demás pueblos pony, pudo conseguir que se hiciera justicia sobre Clock Tower y sus hombres, pero no logro. De cierta forma, ella sentía que también tenía sangre en sus garras por fallar.

Kaly comenzó a dejar caer pequeñas lágrimas que golpeaban la tierra de la tumba. Todo lo que conocía se esfumo para siempre y temía perder lo último que le quedaba. Toco con cuidado la tierra removida y sobre ella, exactamente en el centro de la tumba, broto una pequeña flor que se abrió lentamente, era blanca y joven, muy bella en verdad.

-Recuerdo que alguna vez me dijiste que… te gustaban las azucenas. Así que… al menos quiero darte unas- su voz era melancólica.

Poco a poco más de esas pequeñas flores blancas brotaron formando un bello ramo de azucenas nacidas de una pequeña flor que no volvería jamás. Kaly casi nunca usaba su magia, pero ella podía hacer cosas realmente hermosas con ella. Las flores eran en especial uno de sus hechizos más conocidos por el pueblo, le decían la chica de las rosas blancas, pues siempre que podía, hacia nacer aquellas bellas rosas que eran difíciles de conseguir en esa parte del territorio de Alderan.

La draconequus seco sus lagrimas y al sentir la suave caricia de un viento frio en su rostro respiró con lentitud. Las hermosas azucenas recién nacidas eran agitadas por el mismo viento, mientras la tranquilidad del silencio aumentaba. Kaly cerró lentamente sus ojos y se llevo una garra al pecho, algo estaba a punto de brotar de sus labios, solo se dejaría llevar en aquel último adiós a alguien que alguna vez conoció.

Comenzó a cantar:

"Un cuervo voló hacia mi

Mantuvo su distancia

Una creación tan orgullosa

En sus ojos su alma vi"

Envidie su orgullo

Pero no necesitaba eso de él"

Las orejas de Shady Night se alzaron al escuchar la dulce voz de Kaly. Esa canción le era familiar, era un cantico que todo draconequus conocía. Incluso los maestros de canto les enseñaban esa letra a los niños más pequeños. Se levanto con calma y miro al exterior, encontrando la imagen de aquella muchacha postrada ante la tumba con los ojos cerrados.

Esa canción había sido recitada por varios viejos amigos de la familia el día que su madre fue enterrada, era una canción de adiós, una canción de amor y amistad.

"Y un búho vino a mí

Viejo y sabio

Perforo… toda mi juventud

Aprendí a actuar como él

Envidie su sentido

Pero no necesitaba ser como él"

Unas garras atraparon a la chica en un frio abrazo. El draconequus negruzco le tomaba con delicadeza. Su respiración impactaba contra el hombro izquierdo de Kaly que tras sentir como su espalda se unía al pecho del chico solo intento continuar la canción. Su cola se unió con lentitud a la de Shady. Aspiro preparando el siguiente coro pero la voz del joven se adelanto a iniciar el cantico.

"Una paloma vino a mí.

Sin miedo alguno

Se posó sobre mi brazo

Toque su calma

Envidie su amor

Pero no necesite como ella ser"

Kaly no pregunto, no se quejo ni mucho menos dio una muestra de extrañeza en su persona. Solo se recargo sobre el pecho del chico y comenzó a cantar de nuevo acompañada de Shady.

"Un cisne vi, en un lago gris

Hermoso y triste a la vez

Le admire y sus plumas acaricie

Dando un adiós que sentía venir"

La princesa del tiempo solo se quedo ahí, observando como los draconequus daban un último adiós a los suyos. Las voces unidas en un canto triste le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en su interior, era como si aquella letra invocara los momentos tristes y felices de su pasado y fusionara cada uno de los sentimientos experimentados en uno solo. El resultado era un desequilibrio de emociones que escapaban a la vista. Las lágrimas de Sweet brotaban como delicadas cascadas sobre el lienzo blanco de su piel. Las palabras de aquella canción le traían el recuerdo de su madre, cuando finalmente dejo el mundo de los vivos hace ya varios años. Los draconequus seguían cantando cada vez mas impulsados por el sentimiento, aquella pareja emanaban amor a pesar de los acontecimientos que los llevaron a ese lúgubre panorama. A pesar de las discusiones que a pequeños rasgos parecían separarlos poco a poco.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer a la tierra en pequeñas dosis como señal de advertencia. El cielo se tornaba oscuro y carente de luz, una tormenta se aproximaba. El agua aumentaba su furia a pasos veloces, el frio viento soplaba ahora como perteneciente a una tormenta huracanada. Fue cuando el frio invadió por completo a ambas criaturas multi especie que cesaron aquel cantar.

-Sera mejor que entremos. La tormenta arrecia y será más difícil movilizarnos si es necesario si alguno de los dos se enferma- Sugirió el muchacho que empezaba a caerle los cabellos a la cara.

Kaly solo levanto la mirada y creo un delicado beso sobre los labios del chico que no supo cómo reaccionar ante la sorpresa. Los labios de la chica se separaron de los de él y se puso en pie esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa. No tuvo que decir palabras, solo usar su mirada para responder. Se aventuró al interior de la cabaña y tras unos segundos Shady reacciono ante el frio y entro a la cabaña.

La princesa del tiempo tuvo un sentimiento encontrado en aquel instante por lo que recién presenciaba. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero de cierta forma, un desagrado bastante grande hacia la draconequus comenzaba a formarse en su persona. Sweet era una joven poco conflictiva y bastante amistosa Pero si algo no toleraba, eran las personas que se hacían ver como perfectas. Aquellas que todo mundo quiere a pesar de si sus acciones son correctas o incorrectas. En Kaly logro ver todos esos elementos que detestaba, la chica de la dulce sonrisa y creadora de flores que no había ayudado en lo absoluto durante el ataque al distrito. La huida cobarde empleada para salvar su cuello en vez de buscar a quien supuestamente decía amar.

Sweet dejó escapar un pequeño bufido de molestia con la nariz. Sus cascos causaban un leve sonido en las tablas de la vieja cabaña. Vio a la chica unos segundos con un trozo de tela secándose el cuerpo humedecido por la lluvia. Sweet frunció el ceño al verla y tan rápido como la visualizo aparto la mirada y se enfocó en el muchacho que subía las escaleras en busca de algo para secar su cuerpo.

El larguirucho joven de colores oscuros busco por el lugar una toalla mientras dejaba tras su paso un rastro de humedad. Entro a la habitación donde se encontraba el infante y buscando en uno de los cajones apolillados encontró lo más cercano a una toalla. Por unos segundos Shady ni siquiera noto que Izzy se encontraba consiente en aquel momento. Sus ojos se encontraban clavados en el pequeño libro que hace unos minutos descansaba sobre su pecho.

Shady trato de secarse lo más rápido posible. La cabaña tenía pequeñas fallas por las cuales se colaba el helado viento del exterior. La falta de cuidados que provocaban un aspecto inestable y de abandono a la fachada de la casa le volvía un escondite medianamente seguro.

Un estornudo se escuchó del lado izquierdo de la habitación, fue cuando noto al niño finalmente. El pequeño tiritaba por el frio que iba aumentando conformo la lluvia se volvía más fiera. Tomo la manta de la cama y se la acerco mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

La princesa solo observo como la personalidad del draconequus se tornaba, hasta cierto punto, como la de un hermano mayor que protege al pequeño de la familia. Sus ojos reflejaban esa peculiar sensación mientras colocaba la manta sobre los hombros de Izzy.

El infante levanto la cabeza y agradeció el cobijo. Sus ojos parecían ajustarse a una realidad distinta a la que habitaba hace unos segundos. Las letras en tinta azul resaltaban en las hojas blancas del libro verde esmeralda.

-¿Encontraste ese libro aquí?- Pregunto el muchacho mientras recargaba la espalda sobre la pared de madera.

Izzy negó con la cabeza mientras usaba una pequeña pluma que había arrancado de su ala para guardar la página en la que se encontraba. Cerró el libro dejando visible las letras doradas que descansaban sobre aquel fondo verde. Las letras del centro brillaban en un modo escandaloso para llamar la atención del espectador. "Viaje a Terramar" de Firelight White.

-Este libro me lo dio mi padre cuando aprendí a leer – respondió el chiquillo de cabello alborotado- fue de las pocas cosas que pude recuperar durante el ataque.

-Nunca había escuchado de ese libro. ¿Es bueno?- pregunto el draconequus mayor

Izzy dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa infantil al escuchar la pregunta. Le extendió el libro para que pudiera tomarlo Shady y comenzó a responder con una tonalidad muy distinta a la respuesta anterior.

-Es un relato increíble. Es la historia de un caballero que tras perder su pueblo a causa de la orden de un malvado hombre que deseaba los tesoros de los señores de Durhin. Hildegard, el protagonista de la historia, va buscando a todos los involucrados en el incidente para enfrentarlos y le revelen la ubicación del emperador Ox. Para esto él viaja por diferentes tierras en busca de la llamada Isla de Terramar donde se encuentra su mortal adversario y la única sobreviviente del pueblo además de él, la señorita Loreley quien amaba en secreto al gran campeón de Durhin, el cual resulta ser Hildegard.- Un respirar agitado escapo del niño

Shady miro la textura dura y resistente del libro y acaricio las letras que resaltaban cada vez más al mirarlas.

-Wow. Todo eso se escucha como un viaje en verdad impresionante Izzy- dijo mientras abría el libro.

-Y lo es. Es el primer libro grande que leí. Fue el primer libro que mi padre y yo leíamos juntos. Tiene mucho valor para mí- suspiro tomando la manta y cubriéndose por completo el cuerpo para sentir su calor.

Shady miro las primeras hojas y en ellas encontró una pequeña firma bajo el título de la hoja inicial. Era la letra de alguien habilidoso con la escritura cursiva.

"Para mi pequeño caballero. El mundo puede ser duro conforme vamos creciendo pero es nuestro valor y nuestros deseos de vivir lo que nos impulsa a vencer todos los obstáculos de esta preciosa aventura. Que este libro siempre represente el amor que tu padre te tiene. Que sea el recordatorio de que, sin importar que camino tomes, tu siempre serás mi orgullo"

Al leer aquellas palabras comprendió el valor que poseía. Aquel pequeño libro de fantasía, caballeros y dragones, de doncellas capturadas y tierras misteriosas por explorar eran la materialización del amor de un padre a su primogénito. Independientemente de lo que la imaginación de la escritora de la novela plasmara en sus hojas, aquel relato era un simbólico objeto que le decía al pequeño Izzy que sin importar que ocurriera, no se rindiera y que fuera valeroso ante la adversidad.

-Creo que tu padre hizo una gran elección con este libro para ti amiguito. Incluso creo que va contigo la idea del protagonista que no se detendrá hasta conseguir su objetivo.

-¿En verdad lo cree?- dirigió la mirada hacia el chico.

-Lo que hiciste por mí aquella mañana, no es algo que cualquiera se pudiera haber atrevido a efectuar. Muchos buscarían su bienestar en vez de jugársela por un completo desconocido. Tú sin embargo, evitaste que mis orejas se infectaran por mis heridas. De no ser por ti posiblemente estarían gangrenadas y deberían cortármelas antes de que infectara el resto de mi cuerpo. Tú fuiste al bosque sabiendo que los soldados buscaban sobrevivientes por esas hojas. Puede que seas solo un niño Izzy y que lamentablemente la vida te ha mostrado su lado más feo- el draconequus lo miro unos segundos antes de continuar- Pero aun así, te comportas como un hombre. Tu padre miro grandeza en ti, ahora yo igualmente puedo verla. Resplandece como un poderoso sol, y está en tu corazón. Puede que no allá mucho de nuestra vida en este momento, pero algo es seguro amiguito. Así como Hildegard es tu héroe. Tú eres el mío- El larguirucho ser coloco sus garras en los hombros del pequeño y le miro con verdad reflejada en sus ojos.

Izzy coloco el libro de su héroe de fantasía en el suelo con cuidado. Su corazón latía con emoción por las palabras dedicadas por el draconequus. Sonrió con un encanto particular que solo los niños poseen y forman cuando realmente la felicidad llega a sus personas. Quiso decir algo más sus palabras no brotaron de su boca. Se levantó un poco y salto abrazando al joven que miraba tantas cosas en él. Por un segundo Izzy sintió una calidez que no sentía desde hace días, tenía un sentimiento creciendo en su interior que ya había experimentado en el pasado. Sus pequeños brazos atrapaban al cuerpo de Shady en un abrazo que se tornaba lo más fuerte que podían las fuerzas del cachorro de draconequus. Una pequeña lagrima brotaba de los ojos cerrados del niño, finalmente recordaba donde había sentido este sentimiento cálido. Era el mismo que sentía cada vez que su padre le abrazaba, cada que le relataba una historia, era el mismo encantador sentimiento que se formaba cada vez que su padre le revolvía el cabello y estallaba en risa tras un comentario inocente de parte del niño.

Shady Night respondió al abrazo, el húmedo tacto de la lágrima de Izzy se hacía presente en su pecho, pero él no dejaba de abrazarlo. Sin darse cuenta, una de sus garras se dirigió a la cabeza del muchacho y le acaricio con la misma delicadeza que alguien da afecto a sus hijos cuando tienen pesadillas.

-Veras que mejores días vendrán Izzy. Pero de momento solo tenemos como objetivo el continuar. Mañana nos iremos de aquí. Kaly y yo pensamos que ya estuvimos demasiado tiempo aquí, esto podría ser peligroso si nos quedamos tan cerca de la ciudad- susurro en temple calmado el chico.

Izzy levanto la mirada y rompió aquel abrazo para secarse las lágrimas. Intentaba recuperar la postura como los adultos lo hacían en momentos malos para no preocupar a otros. El chico se puso de pie y se movió por la habitación hasta el otro extremo donde comenzó a clavar las pequeñas garras en una tablilla del piso de madera. Esta se movía en momentos y tras unos cuantos tirones se abrió del lado izquierdo mientras el derecho se sumía. Era como un sube y baja miniatura.

-Creo que encontré algo que podría servirnos para comenzar en otro lugar- comento el niño mientras metía las patas delanteras al agujero dejado por la tabla.

Se escuchó un sonido metálico mientras que el pequeño buscaba a tientas algo oculto en el suelo. Tras un par de tirones salió reluciente un saco de color chedron bastante abultado. En su interior se encontraba aquello que formaba el tintineo metalizado.

-¿Qué es eso amiguito?-pregunto Shady acercándose al niño

Izzy abrió el saco sin responder la pregunta y del interior se dejó ver un resplandor peculiar. Poco a poco la boquilla del saco se comenzó a expandir mostrando el contenido hasta que se desbordo en el suelo. Eran una cantidad bastante llamativa de monedas de plata pura y monedas doradas.

-Las encontré anoche mientras todos dormían. Me levante a media noche y tropecé con la tabla, cuando revise encontré esto. Podría servirnos al llegar a otro pueblo. Las conté con calma son 200 monedas de plata y 200 coronas doradas, la moneda más valiosa del continente-

-En verdad sí que tienes suerte pequeño. Posiblemente es la segunda vez que salvas de un futuro incierto a este tonto larguirucho. Kaly se emocionara de ver esto- respondió sorprendido al ver aquellas brillantes piezas de oro y plata.

Un trueno estruendoso se escuchó rugiendo en el exterior. La luz del rayo que le acompañaba fue tan poderosa que alumbro por unos segundos todo el lugar dejando un pequeño ofuscamiento en los ojos de ambos draconequus. La oscuridad comenzaba a inundar más el interior de la casa debido a que el cielo se volvía más negruzco conforme la tormenta arreciaba. En la planta baja se podían ver los pequeños fulgores de un grupo de velas que eran encendidas por la magia de la chica.

Shady miro al exterior y por un segundo tuvo la idea de ver algo que se movía en medio de la tormenta. Pero tras un segundo rayo que ilumino todo, aquellas figuras que pensó ver se habían esfumado por completo del lugar.

-¿Tienes pensado a donde iremos tras irnos de aquí?- pregunto el niño mientras volvía a reunir las monedas esparcidas en el suelo.

-Supongo que lo más prudente será partir hacia Agartha. Está a casi dos días de nuestro punto actual. Así que no tienen idea de lo que paso en nuestro distrito y por lo tanto podremos camuflarnos entre su multitud. Después tal vez de eso veremos si es prudente volver a alejarnos o permanecer ahí.

El infante regreso por sus pasos y tomo su libro y lo guardo en su siempre confiable bolso. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban violentamente la ventana esparciéndose por el cristal ante el impacto de la caída. Las orejas del pequeño se movieron y en su rostro se formó una expresión de temor e ignorancia ante lo que escuchaba. Izzy presentía que ese sonido no era normal, sentía que eso podía ser algo que tal vez los pondría en peligro.

Shady noto como la actitud del infante cambio de un momento a otro y se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido. El sonido de la madera que chillaba se escuchaba de la planta baja, tal vez Kaly escucho lo mismo que el niño. El draconequus de colores oscuros toco el hombro del niño y susurro a sus oídos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué escuchaste?-

-Ay algo allá afuera Shady- respondió con el mismo volumen de voz que el muchacho.

En la planta baja de la casa sonó un ruido inesperado, era como si un cristal se rompiera por un poderoso golpe y seguido a él, se escuchó un débil grito femenino perteneciente a la chica draconequus. Aquel grito estremeció a Izzy que tembló por unos segundos mientras otros sonidos se escuchaban, eran débiles voces gruesas que iban aumentando en volumen.

Shady tomo al niño y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Izzy escúchame bien. ¿Recuerdas el hechizo que te enseñe para desvanecerte por unos minutos? Si algo pasa y sube algún sujeto que no seamos Kaly o yo úsalo para ocultarte. Iré abajo no salgas de aquí-

El niño asintió velozmente y trato de serenar su cabeza. El draconequus negro se movió por las paredes levitando su cuerpo con rapidez pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Por la mente de Shady comenzaba a pasar una serie de ideas horribles. La falta de la voz de Kaly tras el leve grito le hacía pensar lo peor y las voces masculinas que se escuchaban se hacían más notorias mientras bajaba aferrándose al techo, moviéndose entre las sombras que no cubrían la luz de la velas.

En la planta baja se encontraba una figura diminuta acompañada de un ser enorme y macabro. Era un soldado de armadura plateada que podía considerarse algo pequeño entre las estaturas promedio de los equinos unicornio. El otro era la infame criatura conocida como la montaña. Aquel monstruo salido del más horrido cuento de terror estaba ahí, sosteniendo su inmisericorde lanza con la cual había matado a aquel niño hace unos días.

Kaly se encontraba derribada en el suelo, en su espalda se encontraba ensartado un dardo neutralizador de magia. La muchacha se arrastraba por la empolvada alfombra con dificultad, su cabeza daba vueltas como si se tratara de una terrible borrachera. Sus músculos se entorpecían y le era difícil reaccionar durante los primeros instantes en el que ese veneno recorría su cuerpo privándole de sus dones mágicos.

-Bueno a final de cuentas si faltaba una como decías grandulón. La última draconequus del viejo distrito- dijo burlonamente el unicornio de armadura plateada.

La montaña no proporciono ningún sonido, su semblante diabólico era su carta de presentación. Se acercó con lentitud agitando su lanza para dar el golpe de gracia mientras los sentidos de Kaly estaban adormecidos. La draconequus levanto una de sus garras y giro su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara con el abominable pony. Los dedos de la chica chasqueaban con desesperación tratando de hacer cualquier hechizo para atontar a los atacantes y poder escapar.

-Probaras la muerte- susurro el gigantesco equino

La lanza se levantó amenazadora lista para dejarse caer contra la debilitada criatura, el unicornio de armadura solo miraba con cierta curiosidad de ver donde caería la afilada navaja de la lanza esta ocasión.

Shady se acercó lo suficiente para lanzarse desde el techo contra la monstruosa criatura portadora de la lanza que mato a varios de los suyos. Con un fuerte rugido anuncio su llegada y de un zarpazo lanzo lejos la lanza que cayó cerca cerca de la cabeza de Kaly con la punta de madera.

El unicornio dio un brinco sorpresivo hacia atrás mientras la montaña se agitaba de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse de encima al muchacho que se aferraba a su cuerpo de una manera poderosa, buscaba arrancar alguna parte de aquella impenetrable armadura que portaba su enemigo y ponerlo en desventaja.

El unicornio trato de lanzar un hechizo contra Shady, tomo su tiempo para cargar un poderoso rayo noqueador pero antes de que pudiera dispararlo si quiera sentía como la afilada hoja de metal de la lanza se abría paso por su garganta hasta llegar al otro extremo. Kaly lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el arma y por pura suerte logro acertar.

El rayo del unicornio se disparó y golpeo el pecho de la armadura del equino. Pequeños pedazos de metal se esparcieron por el suelo y seguido de ello la garra de Shady arrancaba la parte baja del yelmo de la montaña. El monstruo supo que estaba en problemas y se estampo contra la pared golpeándose contra ella una y otra vez. La espalda de Shady se impactaba bruscamente contra el muro de madera, los golpes eran poderosos y dañinos.

Kaly se levantó a duras penas, sus poderes se esfumarían por lo menos unas 10 horas pero al menos sus reflejos y equilibro estaba volviendo a pasos lentos. Miro al unicornio que aun pataleaba débilmente mientras se ahogaba en un charco de su propia sangre. Kaly coloco una de sus patas sobre el cuerpo del herido y tomo con fuerza la lanza arrancándola del cuello del sujeto. Este solo abrió los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como su garganta se abría con la navaja nuevamente, después de eso se encontró en los brazos de la muerte.

Shady no podía más, sus brazos se aferraban cada vez menos, la montaña sentía como sus fuerzas aumentaban por la furia y las de él se debilitaban. El chico clavo las garras sobre el pecho del pony y rasgo con una fuerza tan limitada que apenas logro hacer un pequeño rasguño. Un impacto nuevo se hizo contra la pared y los brazos de Shady se separaron dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo empolvado.

Le costaba respirar al draconequus, sus huesos estaban a punto de romperse y sus órganos apabullados por aquellas poderosas embestidas. El endemoniado soldado se puso delante de él y lo miro desde la seguridad de aquella parte superior del yelmo. Sus labios sonreían sin moverse y su piel se veía demasiado pálida, casi como si fuera un ser sin calor en su cuerpo.

La garra de lobo se levantaba forrada por un aura mágica. El muchacho jadeaba mientras miraba al equino, No dudo y lanzo un único ataque que destrozo el resto del yelmo. La montaña se irguió un segundo en dos patas y cubrió su rostro con sus cascos delanteros. Fue entonces que Kaly corrió para tomar impulso y penetro la armadura hasta adentrarse en la espalda del asesino de niños que era la montaña. Las patas delanteras se alejaron del rostro del monstruo que aulló dolorosamente al sentir como la lanza se adentraba en él y salía victoriosa por su pecho dejando escapar de su interior un mar de arena y sangre negra.

Shady contemplo finalmente con horror el rostro del soldado gigantesco. Su frente se encontraba prácticamente descarapelada. La piel se encontraba en tan mal estado en esa parte que podías ver el blancuzco color de su cráneo. Sus ojos eran dos bolas de fuego abrazador y su nariz no era más que una superficie destrozada de la cual se podía ver pequeños agujeros de su deformada piel.

Sweet miraba todo desde las escaleras. Al notar aquella aberración de la naturaleza comprendió por qué la montaña era tan poderoso. Era el resultado de magia perversa y que posiblemente su abuelo había usado. Aquel era un muerto viviente al servicio de un hombre cegado por el poder y el miedo.

Kaly arranco la lanza y preparo el siguiente ataque que sería en dirección a la cabeza, uso su cola para atar las patas del equino y tiro de ellas con todas sus fuerzas. La montaña cayó casi en un segundo que parecía eterno pero antes de que tocara su cuerpo el suelo, sus patas delanteras tocaron la superficie con fuerza impulsando una patada devastadora con las traseras.

Kaly salió disparada contra un viejo reloj de pendulo que se encontraba en la sala de la cabaña. El enorme esperpento tomo la lanza y giro en busca de la chica. Shady comenzó a lanzar zarpazos a sus patas traseras al no poder levantarse. Esto solo enfureció al equino y dio un golpe fuerte contra la cabeza de Shady quien quedo alejado de la realidad en el suelo, su visión se volvía borrosa y veía más de una silueta en lugares donde no se encontraba nada, casi era un golpe de inconciencia.

La afilada hoja de la lanza se abalanzó contra el suelo y solo se escuchó un alarido de dolor acompañado del sonido de la sangre manchando los muebles y piso. La cola de Kaly yacía cercenada en el suelo mientras ella aun trataba de levantarse de aquel lugar repleto de trozos de madera y cristales incrustados en su espalda.

Shady grito con todas sus fuerzas aun sin poder ver con claridad y buscando levantarse apoyándose en la pared.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ BASTARDO!-

La criatura no respondió solo dejo caer su arma y de los bolsos que colgaban de su armadura tomo una esfera e color verdusco luminoso. Se inclinó y la lanzo por la ventana. Tras unos segundos la esfera dejo escapar un poderoso destello en medio de la tormenta. Kaly comprendió que aquello era una señal, estaba llamando a más soldados buscadores.

El sonido de vidrios crujiendo y madera moviéndose se escuchó al momento en que la draconequus se puso en pie. El muñón de su cola cercenada sangraba a borbotones, no tenía magia que le ayudara a parar el sangrado.

La chica temerosa de lo que sucedería se abalanzó contra la despiadada montaña. Un zarpazo exitoso se formó en el lado izquierdo del rostro. Un segundo golpe se disparó pero antes de que si quiera pudiera tocarlo los cascos del equino tomaron el brazo de la chica y lo doblaron con tal fuerza que solo se escuchó un estridente crujir. Kaly grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que Shady lograba ajustar su vista por unos segundos para ver como de la garra de león salía de la piel un pedazo de hueso, expulsando sangre que se esparcía por el lugar.

-¡NOOOOOO!- grito el aterrado draconequus

Shady de avalanzo contra la montaña que no espero ni un segundo para atacar de nuevo. Tomo a la chicha de la garra de dragón y giro con fuera para usarla como instrumento que golpeo al muchacho dolorosamente.

Kaly trataba de liberarse dando patadas y forcejeando como podía. La montaña tomo con fuerza aquella garra de dragón y la estrujo con fuerza. Seguramente buscaba romperla también.

La chica producía pequeños gemidos de dolor ante la fuerza que estrujaba su brazo. Trato de acercarse lo más que podía para morderlo y con suerte se liberaría de aquel agarre. Shady levanto la cabeza y miro como Kaly empezaba a morder al monstruo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡DEJALA YA!- grito disparando un hechizo contra la montaña.

El hechizo roso la mejilla del ser y se impactó contra la mesa de la cocina. Kaly se distrajo por unos segundos ante aquel destello que roso sobre su cabeza. El enemigo aprovecho esos segundos de confusión para golpear con fuerza una de las patas traseras de la chica. Un crujir de huesos se escuchó al romperse una de sus patas. El equilibrio se perdió de inmediato y el cuerpo de la chica se precipitó al piso. El monstruo soltó la garra de la chica y cuando estuvo está cerca de su cuello la tomo y con fuerza la uso para desgarrar el cuello de Kaly.

La chica impacto contra el suelo y giro boca arriba. Su garganta se convertía en una cascada carmesí que inundaba velozmente el suelo de madera.

-Ahora sigues tú- dijo una voz gruesa y espectral.

Cuando la montaña giro el muchacho ya no estaba. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para moverse sin que él lo notara. Kaly se ahogaba lentamente en su sangre mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de llamar a Shady. Su corazón se debilitaba a cada instante.

De la oscuridad el draconequus se lanzó contra la bestia gigante llevando en sus garras un viejo trozo de metal usado para mover la leña ardiente de las fogatas y chimeneas. La montaña levanto su casco y lanzo un golpe poderoso que roso la mejilla de Shady, tras unos segundos donde el ser se sorprendía al fallare su ataque, aquella barra de metal se incrustaba en su ojo izquierdo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Shady grito con furia incontrolable. Sus ojos eran ahora dos poderosos fuegos salidos de los adentros del mismísimo infierno. Su crin brillaba con intensidad, casi como si estuviera viva y sus colmillos se asomaban atemorizantes y fieros, casi como los de un animal salvaje. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a arrancar trozos de carne de la montaña con ataques brutales y sin tregua. Solo se podía ver como las garras arrancaban parte del pecho y el cuello buscando el hueso que conectaba todo para romperlo de un solo golpe.

La moribunda chica solo pudo ver como un aura negra y maligna comenzaba a rodear a su amado draconequus, ella pudo ver como el dolor, la ira y el odio finalmente lo tomaban en sus heladas garras y le hacían sacar lo más horrible de su ser.

El pony golpeaba pero no servía de nada, parecía que Shady no sentía los golpes. Finalmente, lleno de sangre negra y viejo polvo el draconequus negro tomo el cuello de su enemigo y tiro de él tan fuerte que tras unos instantes se escuchó como la carne se desprendía del cuerpo y la cabeza era arrancada seguido de un rugido de furia. El ser dejo de moverse y su cabeza rodo por el piso al ser soltada.

Shady corrió agitado en busca de Kaly. Lamentablemente lo único que encontró fue a una chica que dejaba caer una pequeña lagrima al mismo tiempo que sus ojos reflejaban miedo al verlo, después, fusto cuanto la tomaba en sus brazos, la luz escapo completamente de sus ojos para siempre y la cascada de sangre seso.

El draconequus no pudo soportar aquella escena, no pudo guardar silencio, aulló de dolor y tristeza dejando escapar el nombre de la chica mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse como las gotas de lluvia.

Una flecha llego del exterior y se clavó sobre la madera de las escaleras. Esto llamo la atención de Shady. Cuando salió solo vio a 3 unicornios usando ballestas con flechas envenenadas que seguramente contenían aquella pócima anuladora de poderes mágicos.

-Ríndete. Somos mayoría y no hay a donde escapar- grito un unicornio de color marrón.

-No...Ustedes son los que deberían correr- dijo Shady mientras se acercaba con una mirada digna de un demonio del averno.

Los unicornios comenzaron a cargar sus ballestas y apuntaron, era una distancia que no podían fallar. Shady solo dejo ver sus colmillos y sus garras en plan de ataque, se irguió dejando ver su superioridad de estatura y grito con ira "Hoy sentirán lo que sentimos" y tras un poderos rayo que alumbro todo el draconequus desapareció delante de ellos y comenzó a arrastrarlos uno a uno a la oscuridad del bosque.

Las flechas se disparaban de un lado a otro sin acertar a nada. El crujir de huesos se formaba tras uno de ellos, los gritos le acompañaban. Los 2 restantes se juntaron tratan de ver en todas direcciones. De repente al unicornio de color purpura le surgieron fuertes e incontrolables flamas que lo devoraron entre gritos y rabietas de dolor. El último soldado corrió aterrorizado pero antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar al sendero más cercano sintió como unas enormes garras lo sujetaban y lo elevaban en el cielo. Cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con una enorme ave prendido en fuego y de color negro. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de los demonios de los cuentos de terror y antes de que pudiera emanar un enorme grito sintió como era soltado y caía bruscamente contra las ramas de los árboles, rompiéndole en el proceso una o dos costillas.

El unicornio se encontró adolorido y perdido, su cuerpo dolía bastante mientras las gotas de lluvia lo empapaban con ferocidad, no había señal del ave gigantesca pero temía que volviera por él.

-Estas de suerte idiota… necesito que le cuentes a todos que la montaña está muerta- dijo el draconequus mientras se acercaba con un cuerno cercenado en la garra de cuervo- te dejare vivir a cambio de que les digas a todos- clavo el cuerno en una de las patas del unicornio que chillo de dolor- que "Hildegard el devastador ira por todos ustedes, cada soldado participe de lo que ocurrió en el distrito draconequus" – clavo nuevamente el cuerno sobre la cutie mark del soldado- quiero que el rey sienta el terror más grande que ha sentido en su vida cuando el ultimo draconequus busque arrancar su corazón mientras aún viva-

El unicornio asintió sumido en terror. Los rayos caían con ferocidad y la apariencia del ser se convertía en lo que más temía el soldado. Gruño con fuerza y esta salió a duras penas corriendo, dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso.

La furia de Shady comenzó a descender poco a poco y tras unos segundos bajo la lluvia recupero la cordura tras aquel festín sangriento que se evidenciaba en sus ensangrentadas garras.

Regreso a la casa y miro a la chica que había amado y seguía amando, solo pudo acercarse un segundo y le cerró los ojos, no podía hacer nada más por ella, pero aun podía hacer algo por el pequeño draconequus que se ocultaba en la planta alta.

Sweet siguió sus pasos y miro sin poder decir o expresar algo ante lo ocurrido como aquel chico se había convertido en el ser que conoció en su habitación hace poco tiempo.

-Entonces Esto fue lo que te volvió así- susurro con tristeza.

Una luz ilumino todo el lugar y tras un poderoso destello de luz todo se volvió en tinieblas, la princesa supo estaban brincando a otro recuerdo después de tanto tiempo manteniendo las memorias Shady sin saltos de tiempo.

Cuando la claridad volvió a sus ojos pudo ver a Izzy mirando a Shady con cierta tristeza. Se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo durante el amanecer.

-¿En verdad tienes que irte?- pregunto melancólico el niño.

-Ellos tienen que pagar por lo que nos hicieron. Por lo que le hicieron a Kaly amiguito- respondió fríamente el draconequus

-¿Pero qué are aquí solo?-

-Hable con la mujer de la posada donde hemos estado hospedados. Le di las monedas y ella te dejara quedarte 2 años aquí con un techo sobre tu cabeza y comida para subsistir. Es algo de momento Izzy yo no sé si podré volver después de lo que are-

-¿Piensas matarlos a todos?

-Solo a los que tuvieron que ver. Y…al rey también- lo dijo mirándolo – Sabrás de mi si llegan hasta acá los rumores de alguien que ataca el reino, espero poder regresar y encontrarte aquí a un pequeño-

-Por favor prométeme que si volverás- susurro el niño que empezaba a adoptar la forma de un potrillo al ver que algunos ciudadanos comenzaban a deambular.

-Lo prometo Izzy- dijo el draconequus mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar entre equinos adoptando una forma distinta.

La princesa del tiempo observo como los ojos del infante se volvían un mar de lágrimas al ver que volvía a estar solo en aquel viaje sin destino. El niño seco sus pequeñas lágrimas y se dirigió al interior de una posada del cual nunca se volvería a saber en aquel mar de visiones del pasado.

Una luz blanca comenzó a iluminar el lugar y Sweet comprendió que volvería a dar un salto temporal en los recuerdos. Solo cerro los ojos y rogo a los dioses que el niño pudiera sobrevivir a esa vida solitaria y que por lo menos Shady Night volviera por el.


	8. Recuerdos de un pasado Nebuloso

CAPITULO 8

Vinculo de un pasado nebuloso

No había duda de que aquel silencioso lugar repleto de una noche tan oscura que era imposible alumbrarla, era nada más y nada menos que el vientre de un macro verso agonizante y a la vez naciente, se recreaba cada vez más lento para presentar a los ojos de la dama de pelaje blanco, un nuevo paramo de memorias personales de su atacante.

La princesa respiro el escabroso frio de aquel lugar que solo podía igualarse a la mañana más despiadada en la cima de una montaña del norte. Sus alas se congelaban con paso veloz mientras los músculos de su cuerpo tiritaban por instinto en medio de la negrura.

Por un instante de eternidad la falta de ruido causo en Sweet Lullaby de nunca haber conocido realmente lo que era el sonido. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a descender como su temperatura en un lento viaje a la misma nada en la que su cuerpo se encontraba. Pero aunque sus ojos se habían cerrado estando aun abiertos en aquel lugar, su corazón latía al mismo ritmo agitado que hace unas horas, ella sabía que la muerte no llegaría aun pues su cuerpo podía sentir el frio y el helado sentimiento conlleva a otra emoción, terrible, pero muy reflejante de vida a final de cuentas. Aquella era la desolación, la misma que sintió el draconequus de cabellos rojizos al perder lo único que le quedaba en esta vida. El niño que lo había salvado era todo lo que restaba de importancia para él, pero al igual que la difunta chica de aquellas memorias, si permanecía con él, tarde o temprano su cabeza rodaría. La única oportunidad fue y seria siempre el alejarlo de quien ya no podía ser salvado ante sus deseos terribles de venganza y asesinato.

Sweet solo susurro el nombre de aquella criatura, a pesar de todo lo que había causado en su vida, ella seguía viéndolo como su igual y como alguien que necesitaba ser salvado de su propia furia que desde hace mucho tiempo lo había controlado.

Una luz imposible de recrear con cualquier clase de dispositivo o magia perforo la inmensa oscuridad de aquella zona sin vida. Los ojos de la joven princesa sintieron el destello de aquel poderoso rayo de luz que la hizo sentir calor y a la vez dejándole ver unas pequeñas partículas blancas que se movían en espiral hacia ella. Sweet cerró sus ojos por la intensidad de la luz y lo que sintió después solo fue que su cuerpo caía sobre una suave pero helada superficie que se enterraba entre sus alas y cabellos, era nieve.

La joven princesa del tiempo abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con un cielo gris que dejaba escapar pequeñas lágrimas cristalizadas en hermosos copos de nieve. Cada uno cayendo lentamente hasta formar parte de las pilas de nieve que ocultaban el suelo de todo el terreno.

-¿En dónde estoy ahora?- se cuestionó la princesa, al levantarse de aquel manto blanco en el cual había caído.

Sweet miro alrededor para descubrir que se encontraba en su reino, era una bella Deltorian de un tiempo distinto y deambulado por espectrales equinos que tan solo pasaban de lizo al estar frente a ella, incluso algunos atravesaron su cuerpo al no cambiar la dirección de ruta.

Un viejo pony de barba rosada y cejas más grandes que las de cualquier pony que ella hubiera visto antes, agitaba una campanilla pregonando entre el tonadillo de la campana una noticia que acercaba a la multitud y llenaba de preocupaciones los rostros de todo pony.

-Noticias nuevas mis amigos. El despiadado ser ha vuelto a atacar, en esta ocasión las víctimas han sido el teniente Golden Hooves de la guardia particular del antiguo rey Clock Tower. El segundo ha sido lamentablemente el querido amigo del pueblo y también guerrero de nuestra guardia Dusk Brave- tomo un descansó el avejentado pregonero.

Los murmullos se hicieron notar entre la multitud y la princesa solo se preguntaba ¿Cuánto había transcurrido desde lo último que vio? Y más aún ¿si estas eran las memorias del draconequus por que no estaba él cerca?

-Lamento informarles tan malas noticias amigos míos. Pero es obvio que los ataques fueron ultrajados por el desalmado Hildegard. Esa criatura que de la noche a la mañana comenzó a descuartizar a los miembros de nuestra guardia.-

-¿Algún indicio o mensaje que compruebe que la criatura lo ha hecho? Se sabe bien que Golden Hooves se ganó muchos enemigos en el pasado por seguir las órdenes del antiguo rey- cuestiono un pony gris de ojos cafés.

El pony barbado solo acaricio su barba unos segundos, quitando el exceso de nieve acumulada en ella y prosiguió a responder, dejando la campanilla a un lado.

-Solo lo usual. Al cadáver de Golden se le ha encontrado en las cercanías de la Taberna del Pony Saltarín del viejo Bip. Su cuerpo lleno de rasguños y su pecho abierto. El corazón faltante y en la nieve el mensaje que siempre deja, "No familias, solo asesinos". El cuerpo de Dusk se encontró dentro de un barril hace unos minutos, sus huesos rotos y sus ojos tan llenos de terror que fue difícil verlo.

Sweet solo retrocedió con pasos lentos mientras miraba como la comunidad comenzaba a entrar en discusión respecto al asesino que rondaba aquel lugar. Solo podía escuchar de repente pequeños gritos enojados que decían "Ya con este son 40 soldados en 2 años, no puede continuar así". Fue entonces cuando recordó el pequeño libro verde que llevaba consigo Izzy en aquella ocasión. El nombre del héroe de esa historia era Hildegard.

La muchacha extendió sus alas dejando caer un poco de escarcha acumulada y levanto en vuelo sobre las calles de la ciudad buscando al draconequus con desesperación. Seguramente él era el causante de esas muertes, después de todo solo asesinaba a militares y el nombre que había tomado para darse a temer era una clara evidencia de que era él.

De pronto sintió como una poderosa fuerza tiraba de su cuerpo y la arrastraba con ella sin poder resistirse. La fría brisa chocaba contra su espalda y sus cabellos eran impulsados por el viento debido a la velocidad que tomaba su cuerpo. Lo único que supo fue que cuando finalmente paro aquello, sus alas aleteaban disparmente y su vuelo se tornaba en algo poco equilibrado ante la conmoción.

Lanzo un pequeño hechizo para ajustar su cabello que se encontraba sobre su rostro y cuando giro para buscar a lo que le hubiera arrastrado de esa manera, solo pudo encontrar el lugar más familiar en aquella visión. Ante ella estaba el castillo de la realeza. Increíblemente no había cambiado ni un solo centímetro de su exterior, era la misma estructura imponente y hermosa que ella había habitado desde hace ya varias décadas en su corta y a la vez longeva vida.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en mayor cantidad y velocidad. Era el anuncio silencioso de que una poderosa nevada se venía, posiblemente la advertencia de que el invierno comenzaría finalmente.

Voló lento junto a los muros del castillo, observando por cada ventana para descifrar por que había aparecido en ese lugar. Lo único que pudo ver fue unos cuantos guardias de armadura dorada deambulando por los pasillos y a una que otra sirvienta en su trabajo de rutina. No encontró nada fuera de lo normal, al menos hasta que vio aquella figura negra moviéndose como una gárgola entre los muros sigilosamente, entrando por una de aquellas ventanas que estaban casi al final del muro. La ultima habitación del ala este. Aquella había sido su habitación desde que tenía memoria.

Siguió a aquella sombra lo más rápido que pudo y tras unos segundos entro por la ventana quedando frente al draconequus. Su cuerpo había crecido un poco y sus ojos miraban la habitación de pies a cabeza hasta encontrar algo que llamara su atención.

La princesa dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar que el draconequus y lo que vio le hizo sentir una sensación extraña, algo meramente indescriptible que le causo familiaridad y sorpresa a la vez. Frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña cuna con un velo de tela para cubrir el frio del exterior en sus adentros.

La criatura negra se deslizo en un leve y silencioso levitar hasta la cuna y con la garra de cuervo retiro lentamente el velo, en su interior se encontraba una frágil potranca de cabellos castaños que no tendría más de 4 meses de vida posiblemente. Sweet comprendió al ver los ojos de esa niña que aquella escena era un momento del pasado de Shady Night como del suyo, pues era ella esa bebe.

-La realeza sigue creciendo mientras mi pueblo ha quedado enterrado con los cuentos de fantasía que relatan los ponies a sus hijos. Y aunque tú no eres responsable de tan atroces eventos pequeña- susurro la criatura mirándola con cierto enojo reflejado en sus ojos- portas en tus delicadas venas su sangre.

La garra de lobo se acercó a la niña con lentitud. La princesa adulta pudo ver como las garras del lobo comenzaban crecer hasta ser completamente visibles. Eran enormes y de un negro que relució con la luz tenue del lugar. Con garras tan afiladas como aquellas, rebanar el diminuto cuerpo de un bebe sería más que sencillo y rápido, y lo peor de todo de aquel panorama, al estar en completo silencio nadie podría detenerlo pues descubrirían el cruel acto cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

-No lo hiciste…pero deseabas matarme cuando era una bebe- susurro atónita la princesa del tiempo.

Las garras afiladas se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de tocar la nariz de la bebe. La mirada de Shady Night era extraña, llena de furia pero a la vez de indecisión. Su garra no se movía pero en más de una ocasión tembló, como temeroso de dañar a tan frágil criatura. Sus gestos dejaban claro que razonaba por unos instantes como su venganza lo había llevado a mancharse las garras de sangre y que no quería hacerlo con la de un inocente, solo con aquellos involucrados en su tragedia.

La bebe despertó lentamente ante los pequeños quejidos del draconequus. La pequeña lo vio al abrir sus ojos y la primera acción que tuvo al verlo, no fue de terror si no de curiosidad. La potrilla toco con confianza la pata de lobo y después lamio con una diminuta lengua la parte sin filo de una de sus garras. El draconequus solo levanto las cejas al sentir eso y relajo su extremidad haciendo que las afiladas garras se escondieran en una gran y suave pata de lobo.

La niña solo rio y como si se tratase de un muñeco de resorte, la pequeña alicornio se levantó de su cálida cuna y tomo la pata de Shady Night. Una pequeña cola castaña se movía tiernamente, moviendo una y otra vez las sabanas de la pequeña cuna mientras los dedos de aquella garra eran atacados por pequeñas mordidas carentes de dientes por la pequeña princesa.

Sweet se acercó y lo miro esbozando una lenta sonrisa, era como si su ira se apaciguara con aquella bebe que no le temía al mirarlo a los ojos.

-No me equivoque. Tienes un lado bueno después de todo- sonrió Sweet.

Shady solo acaricio con la garra de cuervo la pequeña cabeza de la bebe, la cual solo dejo escapar una pequeña risilla al sentir la muestra de afecto.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró de repente con un débil sonido. Nunca se escuchó cuando se abrió en primer lugar. La joven princesa noto esto y busco con la mirada la entrada, al encontrarla vio a alguien que nunca espero ver en aquellas memorias, era una mujer de ojos verde jade que daban la sensación de serenidad. El color de su pelaje era de un agradable color perla, destellante de vida de cierta forma. Sus alas bien alineadas y cuidadas daban la sensación de presenciar a un bello cisne aperlado. Su cabellera era de un precioso azul marino que caía como una hermosa cascada. Su melena era largar con caireles que descendían tras ella hasta su espalda. En su frente, alzándose imponente se encontraba un largo cuerno que llevaba un adorno en la mitad, era una preciosa joya que portaba con orgullo solo la realeza.

-Creo que le agradas bastante- susurro la enigmática mujer

Shady Night solo alejo sus garras de la pequeña que solo lo miraba moviendo su pequeña cola esperando a que siguiera jugando con ella. El muchacho solo levanto la cabeza como un orgulloso draconequus y miro a la reina actual de aquel reino.

-Tiempo sin verte Taranís. Los años aunque pocos te han sentado bien y veo igualmente que tu descendencia ha prosperado- respondió con cierta frialdad mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

La reina camino lentamente sobre la alfombra, dejando que su cabello se moviera con la briza de la ventana que aún se mantenía abierta. Su cuerno se mantenía sin intenciones de formular hechizos, no avisaría a la guardia ni mucho menos atacaría al chico, pues ella era una firme creyente del método pacifista.

-Es agradable ver que aún existen draconequus. Y más aún cuando son viejos conocidos los que aparecen. La pregunta es, ¿Qué planeabas hacer con mi hija? Tú no tienes el corazón para matar a un inocente Shady Night y eso lo sé bien- dijo con un porte poco elegante y más formal del que normalmente estaba acostumbrada a usar con los súbditos.

Sweet Lullaby miro a su madre. Tan joven que a penas la reconocía. Era como si una de esas viejas pinturas del castillo hubiera cobrado vida de un momento a otro. La joven solo quería dejarse llevar y abrazar a su madre como hace tanto tiempo que no hacía. Sentir la suavidad de su piel y el dulce aroma a moras que recordaba escapaba de su melena.

Lamentablemente sabía que no podía hacerlo, ella solo era una proyección astral en una madriguera de recuerdos ajenos. Solo podía ser observadora en aquellos instantes y juzgar en silencio lo que veía.

-Como sabes que no matare a esta criatura. Es débil y no puede protegerse de un hechizo asesino o mucho menos un golpe de mis garras. Eh derramado demasiada sangre en este reino y seguramente puedo derramar una más- sus palabras se escucharon falsas en aquel instante, al menos para Sweet.

La reina Taranís solo miro las garras del draconequus, completamente apacibles. Los ojos del chico eran flamas de furia pero también un mar de melancolía, solo acaricio su rostro cuando se acercó lo bastante y sonrió.

-Tú no eres un asesino de inocentes. Solo has sufrido una tragedia que te ha llevado a lo más bajo de tu persona. Lamento no haber podido ayudarlos aquella ocasión…pero no fueron los únicos traicionados por un rey corrompido por el miedo a lo que desconocía- su voz proyecto sinceridad ante sus palabras.

-No le are nada a tu hija. Pero a tu padre, deseo hacer tanto daño como sea posible. Durante estos 4 largos años eh casado a cada uno de sus hombres, de sus soldados. Incluso a aquellos que dejaron el reino tras esa noche. 4 años quitándoles la vida que forjaron con dinero sangriento. Solo quedan 2 en mi lista. 1 está resguardando la habitación de tu padre y el segundo está dentro de esa habitación.

La reina solo miro como el muchacho, hacia ademanes con sus garras, casi como si fuera mímica que tratara de expresar toda su ira más allá de palabras. Solo levanto sus cascos mientras sus alas le sostenían en dos patas y tomo las garras del draconequus.

-Alguna alegría te ha traído el acabar con la vida de esos hombres. De destruir sus familias. Alguna alegría te quedara si matas a mi padre y a ese soldado. ¿Qué paso con el muchacho que era feliz reparando instrumentos? ¿Qué paso con aquel que toco el piano cuando tan solo era una princesa que recién entraba en la adolescencia?-

-Vio morir a sus amigos y a la persona que amaba Taranís. Eso fue lo que paso. Y con el mismo cariño que ella te tuvo en vida, con el cariño que mi padre te tenia y que posiblemente te tuve también cuando éramos amigos, te deseo que nunca tengas que ver como un ser querido muere de una manera violenta- las garras de Shady se soltaron de las pezuñas de Taranís.

El draconequus se movió por la habitación como una sombra que busca refugio de la luz. Mientras la reina levantaba en brazos a su pequeña hija con un leve mecer mientras una voz maternal y hermosa escapaba de la reina con un cantico peculiar que hasta el corazón del enorme draconequus hizo sentir en calma por un momento.

"Viajemos con el viento mi amor

Escucha el batir de mis alas

La luz del principio

Brilla y brilla más

La luz del final…Lulalalila

El reloj de arena

No da marcha atrás

Rebosante de tiempo esta

Lulalalila

Las vidas de tu pueblo

Hoy brillan mucho más

Cayendo lentamente como estrellas nocturnas

Mi amor florece constante y hermoso

En tus ojos cariño, mi vida seguirá

Un canto precioso hoy escucharas

Y en algún momento tu esta historia cantaras."

La niña entro en un mundo de hermosas fantasías infantiles y deseos cumplidos. Su madre le abrió las puertas al reino de los sueños con aquella hermosa canción de cuna que nunca había escuchado en su vida Shady Night. La reina dejo a la niña sobre su pequeña cuna y tras arroparla bien, bajo el velo de la cuna, dejándola descansar por aquella noche.

El draconequus miro por la ventana. La gran nevada arreciaba y aún estaba lejos si quiera de estar cara a cara con el temible Clock Tower. Pero sus deseos de asesinato se habían despejado en aquel momento, tal vez no para siempre pero si momentáneamente. Le gustara admitirlo o no, estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a la joven princesa Taranís ahora hecha mujer y reina de Alderan.

La reina camino con pasos quedos para que no lo notara el chico y lo miro de pies a cabeza, él había cambiado bastante también. La última vez que lo vio tan solo era un larguirucho muchachito que no aparentaba tener demasiada fuerza. Ahora su rostro era joven aun pero con un semblante de seriedad y su cuerpo había crecido un poco más. Incluso su pelaje se notaba más basto y cálido. La cola de este se movió por un momento, casi por instinto, llamando la atención de la alicornio de cabellos azules.

Una pequeña risita broto de la reina al ver como la cola del muchacho lentamente comenzaba a tornarse blanca, era casi como si hubiera metido la mitad de la cola en un balde de pintura blanca como la nieve. Esto llamo la atención de Shady.

-¿Qué causa tanta gracia majestad?- dijo con cierta seriedad mientras quitaba la mirada del exterior.

-Creo que el invierno se aproxima viejo amigo. Y tu cuerpo trata de decírtelo- volvió a reír

-Siempre le causo gracia ese cambio en nuestro color por el invierno- susurro el chico- Me pregunto si lo abrías descubierto si Kaly no te lo hubiera dicho-

La princesa del tiempo solo miro a su madre, tenía aquella fascinación por los draconequus que reflejaba en sus ojos cuando le relataba cosas sobre esta especie de niña. Sin duda nunca cambio conforme avanzaba su tiempo de vida.

-Fue una buena amiga que me dejo conocer más de ustedes. Y lamento que nunca pude agradecerle por todo ello. Pues ustedes son fascinantes y a la vez tan iguales a todo ser pensante que no deberían ser algo tan extraño para la sociedad. Lamentablemente el anciano que ahora yace en cama muriendo lentamente por una enfermedad prefirió no aprender y actuar de mala forma en su lugar-

-¿Si espero a que la naturaleza acabe con Clock Tower? Me garantizas que mi mente intranquila finalmente descansara.

La reina solo formo una pequeña mueca de tristeza en su rostro y contesto sin muchos ánimos.

-Depende de tu perspectiva de la situación. Puedes matarlo y darle una rápida despedida de este mundo y tal vez tu conciencia tenga lo que busca. O puedes dejar que su muerte sea lenta y que la enfermedad lo consuma de una forma tan basta que deseara una muerte piadosa como el asesinato. De igual forma tal vez tu conciencia descanse. Tu elije Shady Night. Al final la pregunta más importante es ¿Realmente tus garras necesitan teñirse de sangre nuevamente?-

Shady Night dio una mirada vacua a la reina Taranís mientras sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su deseo de venganza y lo que realmente era aquel malestar que lo acongojaba cruelmente durante las noches. ¿Realmente la muerte de Clock Tower a causa de sus garras le devolvería aquella paz que alguna vez tuvo?

-Supongo que todos somos seres maldecidos por las inclemencias del destino y de una mente prejuiciada por los temores y acciones de terceros- respondió fijando completamente sus ojos en las hermosas joyas de jade que eran los ojos de la reina.

-Tú siempre serás bienvenido a este lugar. Mi padre no existirá por muchos años más y puedes asegurarte que por la justicia que imparto como gobernante nunca provocare algo tan atroz como las acciones de mi padre. Mucho menos esa pequeña la cual vivirá un día más por que el asesino que creíste ser, solo resulto ser una fachada para un corazón destrozado.

El draconequus solo respiro profundamente y cerró sus ojos. No podía acallar a las voces de su cabeza que exigían sangre por sangre derramada aquella noche, pero a la vez la razón de una alicornio le decía que si mataba a la realeza solo se volvería tan cruel y despiadado como aquel hombre al cual el pueblo había nombrado como "el rey loco" por todas las decisiones que tomo tras exterminar a un pueblo que la ciudad de Alderan nunca recordarían que existieron alguna vez.

El muchacho retrocedió mientras sus ojos se abrían para contemplar por última vez a la que alguna vez fuera su amiga y languideciendo de valor para asesinar o para prolongar su estadía en aquella habitación, salió por la ventana en un leve levitar y hablo por última vez.

-Tal vez esa niña sea tan justa como tú o tan injusta como su abuelo. No podre matarla siendo una pequeña indefensa y a su madre la vida no arrancare por que se de buena fe que la maldad no ha corrido por tus venas y sin embargo, temo que la locura del poder te embriague. Pase lo que pase, el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo, mi pueblo ha quedado arrasado y mi familia condenada a ser alimento para los gusanos terrenales de Deltoria. Ya no hay lugar para mi más aun así mi malestar y dolor crecerán hasta llegar el día en que mi mente y mi odio combatan por predominar. Ojala la muerte alcance a este cuerpo atormentado antes que ese día llegue. Más aun así, lamento revelarte que la muerte llegara a tu hogar esta noche sin más, espero que lo que veras a continuación no sea un escenario tan horrible puesto que será un dulce sueño comparado con lo que vi aquel día en mi hogar, vuelto cenizas- El draconequus chasqueo los dedos de su garra de cuervo y emprendió el vuelo rumbo a unos ventanales anteriores del castillo.

Taranís solo suspiro con melancolía mientras veía partir posiblemente al último draconequus de Alderan. Sus pensamientos giraron en torno a las miradas que pudo observar en aquel muchacho. Comprendía muy bien lo que sentía, pero lamentaba no poder aliviar aquello que siempre lo acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte, el recuerdo de un ayer turbio.

Un grito de terror se escuchó por los pasillos del castillo, era exactamente como el de alguien que acaba de encontrarse cara a cara con el peor de sus temores engendrados a la realidad. Tanarís giro exaltada y tras lanzar un hechizo de silencio para que ningún ruido del exterior adentrara a los aposentos de su pequeña bebe, corrió rápidamente por los pasillos laberinticos del viejo castillo. Una voz fantasmagórica le recorrió causándole un escalofrió atroz tras sonar la frase que Shady Night dictamino antes de desaparecer en la nevada del exterior "Más aun así, lamento revelarte que la muerte llegara a tu hogar esta noche sin más".

El cuerpo espectral de Sweet Lullaby perseguía en acelerado levitar a su madre que comenzaba a formar una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Al llegar finalmente al lugar donde una voz femenina se mantenía gritando, pregonando ayuda ante un acto insólito que ocurría a su marido, el guardia que resguardaba los aposentos de Clock Tower.

Aquel unicornio de color castaño y cabellos rubios se retorcía de dolor mientras sus orejas y ojos sangraban lentamente. Sus cascos ardían como si estuvieran tocando acero salido del fuego y su corazón era estrujado con dureza causando una dolorosa sensación que no podría describir del todo.

-¡MAJESTAD! Piedad. Ayude a mi esposo, de la nada ha caído al suelo y su cuerpo a dado inicio a un sangrado de la nada- replico en llanto la sirvienta bañada en terror.

La princesa se acercó al soldado que comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo entero hervía. Pequeños pedazos de piel comenzaban a caer de sus mejillas. Se despellejaba a una velocidad impresionante mientras que sus ojos se convertían en dos cuencas oscuras carentes de luz. Taranís lanzo hechizo tras hechizo buscando contrarrestar los efectos del maleficio que estaba masacrando a su súbdito, lamentablemente no tuvo éxito alguno. Aquella escena de horrores culminó con un unicornio levantando por última vez el rostro putrefacto y descarnado que dejaba ver el hueso de su cráneo cada vez más. Y busco con aquellos ojos enceguecidos para siempre el rostro de su amada pony la cual nunca encontró a pesar de tenerla frente a él. La muerte le llego tras unos segundos dejando todo en un llanto descontrolado por parte de la sirvienta que había pasado a formar parte a la fila de las viudas de soldados del ejército de Deltorian.

Madre e hija miraron hacia el vitral que daba al exterior, tras él se veía una silueta negra que se mantenía suspendida en el aire. La reina solo bajo la mirada y susurro en sus adentros

-Tú lista está completa ahora-

La monarca coloco un casco sobre el hombro de la desconsolada mujer y dio un sincero y dolores "lo siento" al no haber podido impedir una tragedia más a su pueblo y en especial a la última familia que Shady Night no había destruido aun en su búsqueda por la venganza.

La princesa del tiempo sintió como un escalofrió se apoderaba de sus alas y su corazón se estrujaba ante la brutal escena que vislumbro. Se sintió aterrada por pensar que tan sádicas podían ser las acciones de Shady Night y por un segundo dudo que ese muchacho aun poseyera corazón.

Una voz le hablo al oído a la alicornio blanca, era un débil sonido con un tono avejentado y adolorido. Aquella voz que escucho era sin duda la del viejo Dogma.

-Despierta- fue lo único que escucho de aquella voz.

Como si se tratara de un escabroso sueño del cual uno despierta de golpe, la princesa sintió un golpe frio sobre su cuerpo y posteriormente la sensación de humedad. Ella abrió los ojos sin recordar haberlos cerrado y lo que encontró fue un mar oscuro en el cual estaba cayendo. El líquido entraba por sus fosas nasales y su boca, lentamente llenaban sus pulmones y sus músculos se tornaban entumidos e inútiles por el frio del agua.

Un grito desesperado bajo el agua se efecto dejando materializar pequeñas burbujas de oxígeno que escapaban de una aterrada doncella que descendía en aguas desconocidas a su muerte inevitable.

-Este mar es como un sueño despiadado. Despertare de él si me dejo llevar por sus aguas a lo profundo. Oh mi vida se extinguirá como una vela si no lucho- pensó la joven mientras su cuerpo era derrotado por el entumecimiento y dejaba de luchar

Todo parecía perdido para la alicornio quien había empezado a sumergirse con mayor rapidez en aquellas oscuras aguas. Pero algo ocurrió en aquel instante, algo que ni la misma joven pudo premonisar en aquel momento. Sus ojos se cerraron más su cuerpo sentía un impulso extraño que la arrancaba de las penumbras del mar oscuro en el que se encontraba.

Una fuerza salida de la nada hacía que aquella sensación del agua aplastándole se desvaneciera velozmente. Su espalda sentía que unas garras grandes y fuertes tiraban hacia ella para sacarle de aquel infierno acuático.

Un ensordecedor Splash se hizo presente en el lugar y una envestida de aire golpeo el mojado rostro de la joven mientras algo la arrastraba hasta la orilla dejando su cuerpo sobre un suave y húmedo pasto. La princesa comenzó a toser sin parar, dejando escapar en cada tosido un chorro de agua que inundaba sus adentros. La lucha por respirar se retomaba ahora en tierra y tras unos minutos en los cuales la conciencia y la supervivencia batallaban para readaptarse al entorno, pudo sentir como una enorme cola rosaba sus cascos traseros hasta alejarse de ellos.

A su lado se levantaba anhelante de aire una enorme figura negra de cabellos rojizos. Cuando finalmente Sweet logro conseguir calmar su respiración y tomar control de la conciencia de su persona, pudo descubrir que aquella figura era el draconequus. De alguna forma Shady la había encontrado y rescatado de una muerte fría y solitaria. También reconoció el lugar, era el laberinto andante que controlaba casi por completo el viejo Dogma.

La chica se abrazó a la enorme cola del draconequus buscando la sensación tibia que solo otro cuerpo podía proporcionar y cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a sollozar en un momento de debilidad ante el fresco sentimiento de la muerte que aún le recorría todo su ser.

-Majestad. Pido mis disculpas ante los horrores vividos dentro del lago. Pero mientras estaba dentro de él, eventos ocurrieron en el exterior que me hicieron perder control de mis dominios- dijo acongojado el anciano Dogma, atrapado en las paredes del laberinto.

Un chillido escalofriante se escuchó tras las paredes de viejas ramas y matorrales del lugar. Era un sonido extraño y enfermizo, como el que hace una criatura agonizante que sufre terriblemente antes de perecer.

-¿Qué ha sido ese sonido?- pregunto el draconequus negro que miraba de reojo a la princesa que seguía aferrada

La joven comenzó a temblar de frio mientras sus ojos decidían no mirar hacia las paredes y preferían cerrarse al escuchar aquellos sonidos, obviamente la joven seguía bajo los efectos del enorme susto que acaba de vivir.

-Es una criatura extraña como nunca antes vi. No es originaria de este mundo y supongo que tampoco del suyo. Es algo salido de la nada que solo busca destrucción y por algunos minutos e batallado por mantenerlo alejado de este lugar. Pues está en el interior de mi laberinto en este momento- respondió Dogma nuevamente con una voz que reflejaba dolor.

Shady escucho nuevamente aquellos chillidos aberrantes surgidos de la oscuridad de la zona sin tiempo. Aquel rostro que se formaba sobre los matorrales expresaba sufrimiento en gran tamaño mientras un sonido de destrucción le hacía segunda. El draconequus comprendió que este misterioso ser no soportaría el retener a lo que fuera que causara esos ruidos por mucho tiempo.

-Tenemos que salir de este lugar si queremos vivir un día más. Dime ¿sabes hacia donde está la vieja mansión?- pregunto

Un grito de dolor escapo de aquel rostro en la pared que despertó finalmente de su trance atemorizante a la princesa del tiempo. El enigmático ser miro a ambos seres y respondió con dificultad.

-Mientras estaban en el lago me eh movido por las desoladas tierras de la prisión del tiempo, sin que ustedes lo supieran he llegado a la entrada del susodicho lugar que mencionas. Mi cuerpo no podrá más con esta nueva entidad maligna por lo que deberán dejarme atrás para que puedan vivir-

Sweet comprendió las palabras de esas terribles oraciones. Se levantó con las patas delanteras completamente debilidades, tambaleantes y envueltas en un fulminante frio. Extendió su cuello y trato de mostrar facciones de firmeza en su rostro para reclamar.

-No te voy a dejar aquí para vivir- Grito la chica- prometí que liberaría a tu persona de este lugar.

Una afilada cuchilla de color negro ónix atravesó con fuerza el rostro formado en la pared. El grito de dolor recorrió cada rincón del laberinto causando que impulsada por sus temores y el instinto, la princesa lanzara un hechizo potente con las pocas energías que le quedaban. El impacto atravesó la pared y lanzo lejos a una figura grisácea que se deformaba al ser lanzada por el hechizo a otro lugar.

-¡SACALA DE AQUÍ!-Grito Dogma mientras sus paredes se abrían del lado izquierdo revelando la entrada de la mansión de contención.

El draconequus vio como la chica caía al suelo, agotada por la potencia del hechizo mientras gritaba al avejentado ser que no lo abandonaría. Shady no lo pensó dos veces y usando la fuerza atrapo a la chica y la jalo hacia él, levantándole al emprender vuelo veloz a la entrada de la mansión.

La joven princesa trato de resistirse a ello pero fue inútil, imprudentemente había agotado sus energías en aquel ataque. El rostro de enredaderas y ramilletes la miro con expresión de un definitivo adiós y antes de que sus muros se cerraran una infernal bola de fuego azul arranco los ojos de este haciendo que se esparciera por todo el lugar a gran velocidad aquel fuego azulado.

Un grito doloroso se escuchó a la vez que los pastos comenzaban a morir y las hojas de sus ramas se pudrían. Tras el rostro que se deshacía con lentitud frente a ella, vislumbro una silueta gris y familiar. Era el mal encarnado en persona visto nuevamente tras conocer el pasado, era una imagen espectral que daba pie a una nueva amenaza que asecharía por aquellas desoladas tierras, era la encarnación de la ira, dolor y deseos de muerte del draconequus, era otro ser como aquella misteriosa dama purpura.

-¡DOGMA!- Grito destrozada la chica al ver morir al noble ser que cuido de ella durante su travesía en el laberinto

Las puertas de la mansión se cerraron frente a ella ahogando sus gritos para los adentros de la gótica construcción y a su vez, protegiéndolos por el momento del morador de la devastación que observaba desde el cadáver del viejo laberinto que se desvanecía como las arenas que lleva el viento.


	9. La noche es mas oscura antes del amanece

Capítulo 9

La noche es más oscura antes del amanecer

Los recovecos de la morada protectora de aquella zona atemporal se encontraba siendo víctima de un congelado escenario en compañía de sombrías figuras talladas en las puertas, barandales o muros deslizables del lugar. El ruido del exterior fue silenciado con la implacable hoja de la muerte y el furioso impacto de las puertas escondiendo su interior de la criatura que rondaba afuera

La princesa se encontraba sentada en el pasillo de la planta baja con los ojos tan abiertos como los de un pony que ve un fantasma o algo peor. Su respiración era extraña, en momentos agitada, en otra calmada y en algunos casos, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Sus alas estaban desplomadas sobre la alfombra del pasillo y su mirada perdida hacia la notoria figura de un enorme sauce demacrado, tallado sobre los muros de la vieja madera.

En aquel árbol se podía ver un pequeño agujero negro en su centro. Un hueco que dejaba escapar una pequeña briza congelada de su interior y un aroma leve pero preocupante, era el aroma de las flores más hermosas de la primavera pero caídas en decadencia letárgica por el invierno, era un asqueaste olor a flores marchitas.

El draconequus se encontraba frente a la única ventana que permitía ver al exterior, sus ojos estaban clavados en una colección notoria de llamaradas de fuego rojo oscuro, poseian un color tan opaco que era incluso imposible pensar la valides de su existencia, pero al final de cuentas todo ese mundo carente de tiempo, aquella enorme nada era igualmente, imposible de probar su existencia con la lógica.

Frente al umbral de las rejillas de metal se encontraba, inmóvil y desafiante, una criatura salida de los rencores de una generación vilipendiada. Era la encarnación de la ira descontrolada de alguien que perdió todo por la locura de un antiguo hombre con delirios de superioridad. Aquel monstruo gris de cabellos blancos y ojos azules ardientes como dos fuegos fatuos, observaba con una sonrisa tan enfermiza que podría equivaler a la peor de las visiones de un mundo de pesadilla. Sus colmillos eran afilados y retadores al asomarse con esa sonrisa. Sus garras similares a las de Shady Night, se encontraban empuñadas como si prepararan un próximo golpe, oh quizás ocultando un set de afiladas cuchillas que brotaban de su carne esperando desgarrar a cualquier individuo que lo retara.

De sus fosas nasales escapaba con cada respiración un humo de una tonalidad desconocida en aquel momento, eran como delicadas bocanadas de opio que salían al viento. Pero el caso era que el causante de esas humaredas diminutas no era el consumo del opio, el frio ni mucho menos algún objeto de fines inhalantes. Aquello provenía de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, como si sus adentros se encontraran ardiendo eternamente.

El humo que escapaba de la criatura se deslizaba de derecha a izquierda en vez de congregarse sobre el o disiparse, era como si aquella criatura intentara algo usando esa cualidad de su persona. Shady solo retrocedió al sentir un aroma extraño proveniente de las paredes. La princesa del tiempo comenzaba a perder la conciencia fijando sus ojos únicamente en aquel agujero en la pared. El draconequus se acercó solo para descubrir como con el movimiento de su cuerpo, causaba una delicada briza que dejaba en evidencia un pequeño hilo de humo que se introducía en la casona por el agujero de aquel sauce tallado en la pared.

Una pequeña esfera de color turquesa se formó sobre la garra de cuervo del enorme ser y de un lanzamiento potente la esfera se impactó exactamente en aquel pequeño agujero que lentamente fue sellado por una dura e impenetrable superficie de roca sólida.

La criatura gruño en el exterior y tras un golpe fulminante a las rejas de la mansión, este recibió una pequeña descarga que lo arrojo unos centímetros atrás. El gruñido se escuchó nuevamente pero este era uno de dolor. Al comprender que no podría entrar al menos por el momento a ese lugar, este se desvaneció en la nada, aguardando el momento en que esas puertas se abrieran nuevamente.

El silencio se hizo presente y aquel intoxicante aroma se terminó convirtiendo en el corriente olor de madera vieja en contacto con los climas fríos. Los pequeños rechinidos de los enormes escalones rompieron la barrera del silencio incomodo haciendo reaccionar al enorme draconequus que solo miraba a una princesa debilitada emocionalmente por aquella habitación. Fue tan solo en ese momento que, al verla comprendió la verdadera función de aquella enfermiza prisión, más que una forma de hacer arrepentirse a los seres de malas intenciones de sus pecados, era una trampa atroz que desmoralizaba el corazón de quien cayera en ella hasta el punto de volverlo una masa patética y fácil de moldear.

La chica estaba derrumbándose a pasos agigantados conforme las imágenes desagradables de aquel fuego violento destrozando la frágil persona de Dogma regresaban a sus ojos. El recuerdo de lo que vio tras deambular por los recuerdos de Shady Night. En aquel día pudo presenciar más horrores de los que hubiera podido ver en toda su vida.

Sus ojos se secaron lentamente por la falta de parpadeos. El frio le calaba las alas y poco a poco comenzó a sentir ese escalofrió que tuvo al ver morir al soldado en el viejo castillo.

Shady Night coloco la pata de lobo sobre la cabeza de Sweet y comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza. La suavidad de su pata causaba una agradable sensación en la chica que solo levanto la mirada para encontrar al mítico ser.

-El me ayudo… y yo lo he dejado morir de una forma tan cruda- dijo en voz baja seguido de un sollozo minúsculo- ¡No hice nada para salvarlo!

El semblante del draconequus cambio drásticamente al escucharla gritar eso. Los ojos del chico se comenzaban a vaciar hasta crear una mirada aterradora y a la vez confundida. Sus orejas se movieron una y otra vez en intervalos d segundos, casi como si fuera el efecto de un tic nervioso.

Su boca se movía tan velozmente que era difícil notarlo a simple vista, pero sus muecas eran referentes a la curiosidad y el temor de preguntar algo que podía ya conocer la respuesta. La cola de Shady se retorcía tras de ellos golpeteando un viejo mueble que tras un impacto potente termino cayendo. El sonar de un objeto cristalino rompiéndose causo una reacción veloz en la princesa. Fue cuando giro a ver el viejo jarrón destrozado que noto el nerviosismo del muchacho de cabellos rojizos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo secándose una lagrima prófuga.

Una temblorosa pronunciación se escuchó de las palabras del muchacho, seguida por una voz profunda y casi proveniente de la furia de aquella criatura por la intensidad con la que formulaba la pregunta.

-¿Cómo...llamaste al laberinto viviente?-Su respiración fue como la de un toro que se prepara a correr.

-Él no era una cosa. Era una persona atrapada en este horrible lugar. Su nombre era Dogma…y era mi amigo.

El draconequus sintió una delicada línea fría que le recorría desde la punta de la cola, hasta la parte alta del cuello. El pelaje de esta última parte se erizo de una forma impresionante a la vez que un leve quejido se escuchaba de una boca que no se abría hasta el momento. Sus dientes crujían con notoriedad sonora.

El nombre le era muy familiar, pero aunque le gustaría creer que él podría ser quien pensaba, una segunda idea le cruzo por la cabeza. Tal vez era una trampa más de la prisión del tiempo tratando de engañarlo. Tal vez a la princesa Lullaby le había ayudado ya que era quien invoco aquel lugar hace ya bastante tiempo, del cual perdió por completo la noción.

El muchacho abrió lentamente su boca, intentando formular una serie de palabras que no pudieron pronunciarse ante la inesperada interrupción de un sonido hueco y fuerte en la parte superior de la mansión. Ambos levantaron la cabeza. La alicornio levanto su cuerpo como pudo, aun debilitada por toda la experiencia astral que había vivido hace unos minutos u horas atrás.

El draconequus la abrazo con fuerza y los hizo aparecer en la ya conocida habitación. La hizo recostarse en la enorme cama y después lanzo un hechizo que la misma princesa intento contrarrestar. El hechizo consistía en hacerla dormir hasta que recuperara sus energías, ya que si seguía así podría llegar a agotar toda su esencia vital.

-Desiste- Grito confundida - No volverás a usar tus conjuros en mi- su voz se comenzó a debilitar mientras su magia se desvanecía.

-No lo hago… Para mi placer… Lo ago. Para salvarte- gruño la criatura acertando finalmente contra la alicornio.

La chica sintió un fuerte impulso sobre su pecho y a gran velocidad su visión se nublo hasta hacerla caer en la oscuridad de un profundo sueño. Las hermosas alas blancas se desplomaron sobre aquellas enormes sabanas rojas y no se movieron más en aquel día.

PRICION DEL TIEMPO – 52 horas transcurridas de encierro. 20 horas restantes.

CONDICION DE LOS PRISIONEROS – Inestables emocionalmente.

La mansión se mantuvo apacible tras el sueño de la doncella blanca. El enigmático compañero de morada de esta, se encontraba rondando por los pasillos del lugar, asegurándose de que la malvada entidad del exterior no pudiera encontrar alguna posible entrada oculta. El tiempo transcurrido, si es que había ocurrido tal cosa, era un completo misterio para el draconequus.

Sus movimientos eran como los de un animal salvaje que se mueve con suma delicadeza para evitar ser notado por quien esté cerca. Su lento levitar y su ojo agudo pudieron visualizar por una de las ventanas de la mansión una silueta que moraba en el exterior buscando entrar. Tras mirarlo con detenimiento por unos segundos, la criatura se alejó a la oscuridad de la nada y el vigilante draconequus comenzó a notar como aquella cosa se parecía a él. Su rostro cada vez era más parecido al suyo y esa mirada asesina la reconocía bien. Fue la misma que adopto como suya cuando comenzó su macabra casería en el pasado.

Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a surgir en el interior del muchacho cuando a su mente vino los acontecimientos de hace unas horas. Durante la locura al escapar del laberinto viviente, pudo escuchar claramente como la princesa del tiempo gritaba el nombre de Dogma. Un hormigueo escalofriante recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello. Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre. La duda comenzó crecer conforme trataba de recordar el sonido de aquella voz entre los matorrales del laberinto. ¿Podrá ser qué? Se preguntó en sus adentros.

Ante esto dos cosas ocurrieron en las emociones del chico. Lo primero fue la incertidumbre de la ignorancia ante la identidad de aquel extraño ser que los ayudo a pesar de que esa prisión tenía como fin destrozar a sus habitantes. La segunda y tal vez la más fuerte de ambas emociones fue el miedo. Hace centenares de años había visto por última vez al hombre que lo vio crecer y crio con cariño, después de esa noche nunca escucho nuevamente el nombre de Dogma. Nunca en sus años de vida conocía a algún individuo que portara aquel antiguo nombre.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, su respiración se volvió más lenta y su cola se volvió descuidada, al punto de golpear los muros en momentos al tener un movimiento involuntario de izquierda a derecha.

Un crujido se escuchó en una de las habitaciones que se encontraban cerradas. Las orejas del enorme percibieron aquello y como acto seguido se posó sobre el suelo y giro con destino a la zona donde se propició aquel crujido.

Las garras de las patas traseras se clavaban con cada pisada firme pero silenciosa sobre las tablas del piso. Casi como un susurro nocturno ante el preludio de un sueño profundo, un susurro delicado atravesó los oídos del draconequus. Aquellas palabras fueron tan claras pero a la vez tan ambiguas en contexto. Aquella voz indefinida de genero pronuncio "hueles a miedo. El miedo es exquisito en este lugar".

Mas, sin embargo, la enorme criatura no se inmuto, no respondió, solo siguió caminando con sumo silencio por el pasillo hasta quedar su garra de cuervo al contacto con la pequeña y dorada perilla de la puerta al final del pasillo.

Una caricia espectral se provocó en el cuello de Shady Night. Era frio como una noche de invierno en los bosques del Oeste, pero delicada y suave como la piel de una dama joven y apacible.

-En lugar de tinieblas te has de encontrar y en la oscuridad de la noche deberás de confiar- susurro la voz de nueva cuenta.

-No cuando la presa se ha entregado a la curiosidad y la guardia ha bajado- gruño el ser.

La cola del draconequus se movió de forma violenta y atrapo al dueño de aquella voz antes de que pudiera desvanecerse de nuevo entre las sombras. Giro con fuerza y causo que el cuerpo del desconocido impactara contra la puerta. Antes de que este recuperara la movilidad una veloz garra giro y desgarro la madera de la puerta lentamente hasta quedar sobre el cuello del desconocido.

-¿Quién eres tu espectro de la noche? Rebelan tus intenciones e identidad antes de que mis garras revelen el color de tu sangre- gruño el draconequus.

La misteriosa entidad que era más negra que una sombra empezó a formar una sonrisa extraña y con ella las penumbras de la mansión crecieron a la vez que el color de su cuerpo se transformaba en un poderoso y llamativo tono violeta. Los cabellos de esta se comenzaban a ondularse hasta una forma final y adoptar su color original. Lo que encontró ante él era en muchos sentidos una versión más adulta y hasta cierto punto más provocativa de la nieta de Clock Tower.

-Bien. Aquí me tienes y la pregunta prominente es si realmente utilizaras tus garras o ahora te sientes más en calma como para mantener las amenazas de muerte en un nivel bajo querido- dijo en un tono pedante.

-¿Por qué te pareces a la princesa?- dijo mientras su garra era retirada y aquellas afiladas piezas afiladas en su pata de lobo eran retraídas.

La criatura solo comenzó a caminar a su alrededor demostrando no tener intenciones de escapar, mas sin embargo, deseaba ver de diferentes ángulos al segundo ser del exterior con el que entablaba una conversación.

-Es curioso como las cosas cambian de un minuto para otro no te parece. Primero buscas humillar y hacer sufrir a una joven inocente de crimines ajenos a su persona solo por sus lazos de sangre. Y ahora, la proteges como si fuera una pieza importante en tu vida – dejo escapar una risa petulante- Valla hipocresía de tu parte corazón- guardo silencio al quedar nuevamente frente a él.

-Y a ti que te importa eso criatura – dijo alejándose.

La mujer de violeta sonrió agriamente y comenzó a seguirlo mientras preparaba sus mortales labios con palabras repletas de duda y un poderoso veneno verbal al cual se le puede llamar persuasión.

-Bien, ¿Por qué proteges ahora a esa reprimida y débil niña?-

-Ella tiene la llave de este lugar y el portal se abrirá únicamente con ella cerca- respondió sin ninguna emoción.

-Tus respuestas con esa tonalidad solo demuestran que tratas de no caer en un juego mental guiado por la burla a las emociones- acaricio la cola de la criatura cuando finalmente pudo estar cerca de ella- pero el problema radica en que no hay tal juego. Yo solo busco una explicación a tan radical cambio en tu persona- dio una risa fingida.

El draconequus comenzó a caer en su juego de engaños sin desearlo. Por un momento se cuestionó igualmente el por qué le importaba salvar a esa alicornio. ¿Por qué ya no sentía el odio tan grande que le tenía al principio?

Un fuerte suspiro se escuchó salir de la boca del muchacho y después de eso la mirada de sorpresa al descubrir que todo el camino por aquel pasillo no lo había llevado de vuelta a la habitación ni mucho menos al encuentro con las escaleras rechinantes de la mansión. Había regresado al punto de encuentro inicial con aquella criatura. Cara a cara con la mujer de violeta.

-Veo en tu mirada que ahora también dudas de tus respuestas. Eso es un buen comienzo para la honestidad mutua- dijo palmándole la mejilla con su pata derecha.

-¡Déjame en paz!- grito furioso – no me obligues a arrancarte la tráquea con mis garras mujer de mala muerte-

La endiablada mujer solo se desvaneció y sumió el lugar en tinieblas. De un instante a otro el lugar se convirtió en un mar de penumbras y el suelo se tornó suave y placentero como la consistencia de una nube. El lugar parecía una locación diferente pero el aroma que existía en el lugar era exactamente el mismo de la vieja mansión.

Los sentidos de Shady se agudizaron tratando de encontrar a la misteriosa mujer que lo asediaba. El silencio era omnipotente en aquel lugar de penumbras, pero de alguna manera su persona era tan visible como si estuviera a plena luz del día.

Un fuerte golpe se sintió sobre su pecho y cayó sobre el suave suelo de nube negra. Sobre el se vislumbró la figura de la mujer violeta. Aquellas enormes alas eran el reflejo de un ave que concluye el vuelo y espera, atenta para emprenderlo nuevamente si la situación lo amerita. Sus ojos se fijaron en la cara del draconequus y adquirieron una tonalidad llamativa, incluso casi hipnótica. El pecho de esta se hizo un poco más prominente y su aroma se convirtió en una trampa atrayente para el olfato desarrollado. Aquella melena extravagante se agitaba con una briza inexistente mientras dejaba que el atrapante aroma inundara todo el lugar. El draconequus crujió los dientes con molestia mientras sentía que su cuerpo se hundía rápidamente sobre el suave piso de nube.

La dama violeta se acercó lentamente a su rostro y de forma descarada y segura dio una leve lamida a los labios del enorme draconequus. La equina lo miro con unos ojos confianzudos y su rostro era el vivo reflejo de la palabra hipocresía. Coloco lentamente sus cascos delanteros sobre el llamativo pelo negro del pecho de Shady. Agitaba su cola en un lento movimiento que la hacía parecer una astuta zorra salvaje que cree tener a su presa atrapada.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – Dijo en un tono delicado y provocativo – ¿Por qué temes decirme cual es la razón por la que ahora cuidas a esa chiquilla insípida?- sus ojos se volvieron dos cuencas felinas e intimidantes.

Las alas se batieron con delicadeza antes de volver a tomar su postura normal. El aroma se esparció por todo el lugar y atacaba sin piedad a las fosas nasales del enorme ser que intentaba mover sus brazos con desesperación para destrozarle el cuello a la pony, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo nunca reacciono a sus deseos. El tacto de su piel contra la de la mujer se volvía más agradable y cálida, era satisfactorio esa sensación de peso sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Tan satisfactorio fue cogerte a esa niña de aquella manera? ¿Te gustan las sumisas? – Su tono se fue volviendo más profundo y provocativo- Creo que te gusta ser el monstruo de la historia muy en el fondo muchacho. Que solo buscas cuidarla para volver a tomarla. Aunque - la dama violeta dio una leve lamida al cuello de Night, recorriéndolo de abajo a arriba - Hay mejores platillos en el mundo del placer que una miserable princesa virgen ¿Nunca has deseado cogerte a una mujer de verdad?

La diabólica yegua comenzó a moverse de una forma atrevida sobre el draconequus. Su cadera se movía con lentitud causando un delicado rose entre ambos cuerpos. La cabeza de Shady comenzaba a dar vueltas como si se tratara de un efecto provocado por una poderosa botella de sidra o por el humo de aquellas extrañas plantas que acostumbraban a fumar los hipogrifos del sur del pueblo Luxar.

-Deja que tu cuerpo hable por ti. Esa mirada enojada no es más que una máscara que esconde tu verdadera reacción ante esto- dijo la mujer y por siguiente, mordió con delicadeza el cuello de la criatura.

-Lo único que me causa tu presencia…es…repulsión- susurro embobado por el aroma.

La mujer solo dio una risilla fingida al escuchar eso y cuando se disponía a utilizar magia para despertar por completo la masculinidad del draconequus, este arrojo un poderoso zarpazo con la pata de cuervo. El ataque había sido completamente aleatorio, no fue planificado, ni siquiera hubo un intento de apuntar en qué dirección iría aquel golpe. Solo era el intento de despertar de aquel poderoso encantamiento en el cual se encontraba aprendido.

Las afiladas uñas de cuervo se incrustaron en su cuello con fuerza de la hechicera y desgarraron de forma externa su piel, un poco más de fuerza y aquel ataque abría arrancado una parte del cuello de la mujer. La extraña se hizo hacia atrás al sentir la horrible sensación de escaldor que le recorrió velozmente por todo el cuello.

La fantasía de aquel paraíso artificial creado por la enigmática equina se destruyó, haciéndolos caer sobre la vieja madera de la misión. Las gotas de líquido negro como la tinta brotaban de su cuello en pequeñas líneas que se deslizaban por su piel.

El draconequus se retorció por el suelo, preparando una posición defensiva, esperando ver la respuesta de la mujer. La dama de mirada penetrante solo lanzo un hechizo desesperado para cubrir su herida con una materia desconocida para el ser. Los ojos dejaban de ser bellas joyas que buscaban seducir a su víctima, ahora se volvían fieras lagunas que desbordaban ira y dolor.

La sangre seguía goteando sobre el suelo mientras la dama misteriosa se recargaba sobre una de las viejas paredes de la mansión. Miro de reojo el camino que llevaba a la habitación donde la princesa del tiempo dormía. Una sonrisa siniestra se fue formando mientras sus heridas eran cicatrizadas a paso veloz.

-No lograras que me juicio se nuble por acciones tan vánales y deplorables maldita- Gruño el draconequus mientras el pelo de su pecho se erizaba con su enojo.

-No te has dado cuenta verdad. Esta casa al igual que su exterior, rompe las reglas de la realidad. Puede que hayan sido minutos para nosotros en esa pequeña fantasía creada a base de un hechizo hipnótico- un pequeña risilla se escapó de ella – Pero para otro individuo o entidad pudieron ser horas. Horas que nunca recienten a falta de agotamiento de tiempo-

-No creeré nada de lo que salga de tu viperina lengua, víbora-

-Oh querido, realmente crees que soy una víbora- de su boca emergió una larga y viperina lengua que se movía con tanta velocidad que causaba un sonido extraño y desagradable y a su vez, parecía que nunca se puso en movimiento.

El draconequus extendió su garra de lobo y lentamente comenzó a concentrar energía en ella, mientras la enfermiza apariencia de la dama de purpura comenzó a tornarse en algo amorfo. Sus cascos delanteros comenzaban a desvanecerse a la vez que su cuerno se cargaba de una luz incandescente que se movía junto al largo cuerno que se deslizaba hacia su nuca. Aquello era un espectáculo desconcertante e inexplicable. La garra de lobo sostenía sobre su una enorme esfera de un rojo intenso, dejando escapar de ella un sonido parecido al de una serie de pequeñas descargas que aumentaban en ritmo conforme la esfera crecía.

La dama de purpura se retorcía de un lado a otro por el pasillo alargando su cuerpo y deformándose cada vez más hasta convertirse en una inmensa criatura que se arrastraba por el suelo. Su cuerno había pasado a volverse la punta de la cola de esta nueva forma, era como una inmensa y afilada lanza que despedía una luz sinónimo de poder y destrucción.

-Ahora veras que la víbora es más peligrosa de lo que crees muchacho- dijo la inmensa serpiente que dejaba escapar a la vista dos colmillos afilados y gruesos.

Las escapas de la criatura eran gruesas como roca y su brillo era una trampa de atracción para las mentes débiles. Shady Night lanzo un fuerte rugido al ver como la enorme serpiente lanzaba un latigazo con su cola para lanzar el poderoso hechizo que había estado formulando durante su metamorfosis. La esfera de energía del muchacho salió en busca del ataque enemigo y tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos a través de los ojos de ambos adversarios, los ataques impactaron el uno con el otro causando una devastadora explosión que despedazo el viejo tapis de las paredes y fracturo las tablas del suelo.

La casa se estremeció y el crujir de su madera culmino en el desprendimiento de algunos trozos del lugar. La serpiente se lanzó hacia el segado draconequus por la explosión mágica y abrió su inmensa boca para destrozarle el cuello con sus dientes. El ser reacciono de manera torpe y lanzo una poderosa zarpada al vientre de la bestia mientras la punta de aquellos inmensos colmillos rosaba su espalda.

La serpiente sintió un dolor naciendo de su centro y lanzo su aguijón como una lanza que se lanza con fuerza hacia el chico. El suelo se desquebrajo bajo ellos y de un momento a otro comenzaron a descender al primer piso, el brusco cambio causo que el aguijón se desviara de su objetivo. Si este pudiera haber mantenido su trayectoria original, habría atravesado el corazón del draconequus sin duda.

El alargado ser sintió el rose del aguijón y lo sostuvo con ambas garras formulando un veloz hechizo de calor que hizo sentir a la inmensa serpiente como su cola ardía al rojo vivo. Cada vez más se acercaban al suelo, los trozos de tablas rotas y cimientos flotaban a su alrededor. La dama purpura lanzo una poderosa mordida buscando liberar del dolor a su cola. El draconequus aprovecho esta oportunidad y puso todo su peso sobre aquella extremidad que con ayuda de la fuerza de la caída salió disparada hacia la boca de la monstruosa entidad.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó al impactarse el cuerpo del reptil sobre el suelo de madera que escondía el concreto bajo ella. El aguijón se incrusto de forma violenta en la quijada de la criatura, perforándole hasta que tuvo contacto con el paladar de esta.

El inmenso animal se retorció en dolor y cólera, atacando con su cuerpo de un lado a otro mientras el aguijón se desprendía de su quijada destrozándole por completo. La cola golpeo con fuerza al draconequus que salió disparado contra las escaleras que aún se mantenían en pie.

La serpiente se levantó imponente frente al muchacho, dejando ver su destrozada quijada dividida en dos extremidades que colgaban goteantes de una asquerosa sustancia que fungía como su sangre. Pequeños fragmentos del suelo comenzaron a levitar tras la serpiente. Shady Night observo desconcertado aquel acto alejado de cualquier esquema de la realidad. La casa comenzaba a curarse a sí misma. Los huecos formados tras la batalla regresaban a su normalidad como si regenerara cada parte mutilada de su interior.

Un fuerte latigazo de cola golpearon con furia al draconequus nuevamente haciendo que su cuerpo se sumiera sobra unas destrozadas escaleras. Las astillas se incrustaban sobre su espalda acompañada de un sofocante sentimiento de dolor en el abdomen tras el ataque de la criatura reptil.

Trato de ponerse en pie nuevamente pero el aguijón se deslizo a gran velocidad atravesándole el hombro izquierdo. El draconequus dejo escapar un grito de dolor ahogada que se convirtió lentamente en un gruñido.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿Temes a la víbora?- el seseo de la mujer se volvía más notorio mientras más pasaba transformada en aquella criatura.

-No te temo perra- respondió agresivamente el draconequus.

Una esfera de energía salió disparada a gran velocidad golpeando con fuerza a la serpiente quien retrocedió. La cola del animal se elevó con todo y el enorme draconequus aun siendo atravesado por el aguijón. Las garras de cuervo y lobo se aferraban a la cola buscando extraer el aguijón de su cuerpo mientras era impactado una y otra vez contra las paredes y techo del lugar.

Un sonido extraño emano de la inmensa serpiente y esta se abalanzo disparando de sus enormes colmillos un líquido extraño que Shady trato de esquivar al sentir un doloroso ardor en su hombro que anunciaba que el aguijón finalmente había sido extraído. Trato de levitar al sentir que su cuerpo caía y en una milésima de segundo sintió como un poco de aquella viscosa sustancia caía sobre su garra de cuervo.

Un ardor similar al del metal al rojo vivo comenzaba a brotar de su garra, aquella sustancia le quemaba, se adentraba en su piel y quemaba con intensidad hasta que la sensación llegaba hasta la mitad de su brazo.

La serpiente se abalanzó velozmente abriendo nuevamente sus enormes fauces contra el muchacho. Este reacciono y salto a un lado para esquivar a la endemoniada alimaña de escamas purpura. Antes de que esta pudiera detenerse lanzo un ataque de energía que arranco uno de sus colmillos al impactar. La serpiente se quejó de dolor descontrolándose por completo causando que su cabeza se impactara contra las escaleras. La escamosa cara de la dama purpura podía sentir las enormes astillas golpeando su rostro pero sin encajarse en su piel.

-Maldita- susurro el muchacho mientras se acercaba levitando mientras tomaba el enorme colmillo extirpado del monstruo.

-¡Donde estas!- grito la serpiente al sentir que sus ojos estaban heridos- no escucho tus pasos- dijo mientras comenzaba a deslizar su lengua por el aire buscando la ubicación de su rival.

El draconequus guardo sumo silencio y se movió con cuidado mientras su brazo comenzaba a dolerle cada vez más. La serpiente seseaba acompañada de pequeños jadeos tratando de abrir sus ojos que comenzaban a recuperarse tras el impacto contra las escaleras y las astillas de la madrera destrozada.

-Por qué sigues luchando contra mi muchacho. ¿Qué no ambos buscábamos lo mismo?- su lengua se movió velozmente en el aire buscando a su presa- tu buscabas volverla miserable por los pecados cometidos por su abuelo. Y yo a su vez buscaba hacerme fuerte a base de esa mocosa y ahora que lo soy no la necesito más-

Una esfera de energía se disparó contra la pared llamando la atención de la serpiente que se arrojó en feroz ataque perforando el muro con su cola. Sus ojos aun no veían del todo bien y el draconequus aprovechaba esos breves momentos de confusión para planear su última jugada.

La serpiente gruño al no conseguir herir a su rival y comenzó a hablarle con franqueza.

-Tú me preguntabas que soy yo. Yo soy la encarnación de todos los deseos reprimidos de esa niña tonta. Soy sus pesadillas, sus deseos de venganza, sus impulsos más bajos reprimidos, soy el odio que guarda.

El draconequus hizo un ruido que llamo la atención de la serpiente. Nuevamente el aguijón se disparó hacia la dirección del ruido y cuando sintió una cálida presencia rosando sus escamas abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el draconequus que se dirigía hacia ella, portando el enorme colmillo que sin previo anuncio se incrusto dolorosamente en su ojo izquierdo. La serpiente se retorció gritando de dolor, el veneno de su colmillo volvía una tortura doble aquella herida.

Una esfera de energía de tamaño considerable golpeo al reptil arrojándolo contra las escaleras nuevamente mientras se formaba una enorme nube de polvo.

Los chillidos y gritos se hicieron enormes, todos provenían de aquella nube de polvo y humo negro que segaba toda visión.

-¡BASTARDO! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- gritaba la serpiente mientras su voz comenzaba a decaer en volumen.

Lentamente la casa volvía a regenerar sus daños mientras el humo se disipaba. La dama de purpura retomaba nuevamente la forma de aquella equina que se hizo presencia frente a Shady Night al principio. Ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar el sonido de aquellos pasos moviéndose por el lugar.

-Eres un estúpido. Pudimos acabar con la maldita mientras estaba débil, pero decidiste traicionar tu razón de vida por la piedad a una princesa que nunca será más que una descendiente de ese dictador-

La magia de la mujer extraía con dolor el colmillo que se encontraba atascado en la cuenca aun. Un tirón fuerte la libero por completo del colmillo pero causo un dolor aun mayor al extraer junto a este el ojo por completo.

El draconequus solo miro a su brazo y logro ver una fuerte quemadura que se había vuelto profunda. El veneno le lastimo bastante y por un momento temió el saber cuánto más pudo herirlo si hubiera recibido el ataque completo.

-Tú no saldrás vivo de aquí. La trampa del tiempo será tu tumba- grito la mujer

-No lo creo, pues estas olvidando que tu fin ronda tras de ti- dijo fijando la mirada en el único ojo que le quedaba a ella.

La mujer giro para mirar tras de sí al sentir aquella mirada del draconequus clavándose en su ser. Tras ella se encontró una afilada hoja que rebano el viento a gran velocidad incrustándose a la mitad de la cara de la mujer con un sonido fuerte y desagradable.

Un chorro de sangre broto de su rostro mientras la hoja de aquella hacha era retirada. La que usaba esa arma era la joven princesa del tiempo que miraba con enojo a la criatura purpura. Una lágrima broto de su rostro y dejándose llevar por su furia comenzó a clavar una y otra vez el hacha en la cara de la mujer, destrozando lentamente su cabeza y salpicando paredes, suelo y alfombras de sangre.

Los gritos furiosos de la chica eran dolorosos de escuchar. A pesar de que la furia era su principal impulsador, se podía sentir que sufría al efectuar tan cruel acto, pero por primera vez en su vida liberaba todo lo malo que había callado en el pasado. El draconequus se acercó velozmente mientras la chica rompía cada hueso de la mujer con la que había luchado minutos atrás.

Tomo el hacha con fuerza y rugió un imponente -¡DETENTE!- para sacar de aquel trance de violencia a la princesa. Los ríos de sangre oscura corrieron por las escaleras de la enorme mansión y escurrieron por las viejas paredes. La chica se encontraba agitada y con los ojos muy abiertos, casi perdidos mientras su cabello comenzó a caer sobre su rostro.

Su Cuerno lentamente dejo de formular telequinesia y tras unos cuantos segundos miro al draconequus. Sus ojos reflejaban horror, un horror dado por sus propios cascos. Su rostro reflejaba energía que hace tan solo un rato no tenía. Su pelaje blanco estaba mancillado por pequeñas gotas de sangre que le salpicaron.

-Tranquila. Debes calmarte antes de que tu mente comience a colapsar por suceso que ha ocurrido- susurro a su oído.

Ninguno de los dos distinguió como un fragmento de aquel cadáver de color purpura comenzaba arrastrarse por el lugar, hasta desaparecer de la mansión.

En el exterior un silencio abrumador reinaba en su totalidad, pero fue interrumpido por un suspiro de dolor de una voz tan débil y destrozada que daba un poderoso escalofrió de escucharla.

Como si se tratase de una terrible historia de terror una entidad formada por huesos y tendones comenzó a surgir del suelo. Le faltaban pedazos y su mandíbula se encontraba destrozada. Pequeños trozos de articulaciones se desprendían haciéndola caer nuevamente, era la dama de purpura que se negaba a desaparecer por completo.

-Me are más fuerte… y les arrancare la piel- grito la criatura.

Lo que quedaba de aquella mujer se arrastró con dificultad hasta impactar con algo que no había visto. Frente a ella se encontraba una despiadada figura de grisáceos colores. Sus ojos eran fuego azul contenidos en dos cuencas oculares y sus garras eran más afiladas que cualquier espada existente.

-Hey… tu- susurro la mujer- dame una garra, entre los dos podemos acabarlos, solo necesito, recuperarme un momento-

El monstruo surgido de los dolorosos recuerdos del draconequus no respondió. Solamente extendió la garra hacia la destrozada mujer. Esta respiro aliviada y tomo aquella garra, pero aquella tranquilidad se acabaría demasiado rápido. El monstruo le levanto velozmente y la miro a los ojos.

La mujer de hueso y musculo pudo ver algo horrible en aquellos ojos, era su muerte de mil y un formas en tan solo unos segundos, pero ninguna de ellas sería tan clemente como la que ocurriría realmente.

-Espera… espera… somos iguales. Somos ambos deseos y odio-

Una escalofriante sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ser y lentamente se abrieron sus fauces dejando ver un sinfín de afilados dientes que sin darle tiempo de gritar arrancaron de su rostro pedazos de carne. Los huesos crujían y la sangre salpicaba, en un escalofriante y perturbador momento la criatura devoró lo que quedaba de la dama de purpura y trajo de nuevo silencio al mundo sin reglas, sin tiempo, sin habitantes.

La criatura solo desapareció, en medio de la oscuridad, tornándose más fuerte tras devorar a su semejante.


End file.
